


Grand Theft Auto 7: Pokemon - The real beginning

by Witchan



Series: GTA [7]
Category: Bully (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gangs, Gangsters, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Incest, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 49,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchan/pseuds/Witchan
Summary: Giselle ends up agreeing on going deeper in the criminal world, but she has to drag another lesbian criminal with her, and that criminal is Casey, a new face in Fuchsia City. Can they hang on together? Rated NC-17 for Graphic Violent Images throughout/Gore, Graphic Language, Strong Sexual Content/Graphic Nudity, Mature Humor, and Substance Abuse.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: GTA 7 is here! As stated in GTA 6's first A/N, GTA 7 will have the second lowest dark content. The Sexual Content? Lots and lots of it. As promised, Casey and Giselle will have abilities, new ones. Some antagonists from GTA 1-6 will appear, six super hated GTA antagonists will appear, and one GTA protagonist will also appear. My #1 Overwatch OTP, two female characters, will appear as well, and they'll have lots and lots of sex with each other. Enjoy!

August 23, 2009/Akron, Ohio/At the bottom first with zero outs...

Casey, the 5'3 leadoff batter, was due batting. She was in a USSSA Pride uniform, with the number 1; the team was located in Kissimmee, Florida. However, Game 2 didn't take place in Kissimmee. It was on a neutral site, Akron, Ohio. Casey was arguably one of the greatest athletics and the greatest softball player of all time.

Casey had entered the National Pro Fastpitch during its inaugural season, and Casey was eighteen, an adult age, at the time. Casey didn't even have to go to college to get in the league, due to scouts discovering old videos, from a site Casey's parents had created in early 2001, of her competing in illegal and hidden softball matchups. Those videos were later added on Youtube during the site's heydays, and Casey's recent softball videos were added as well.

Every year, Casey had won a championship, but with different teams. Her former teams were the New York/New Jersey Juggernaut, Akron Racers, New England Riptide, Washington Glory, and Chicago Bandits. The USSA Pride were the heavy favorites to win their series against the Rockford Thunder, a team that they had thrashed 4-0 in yesterday's Game 1. The team were already the favorites since the beginning of the season. Hell, even bettors had favored the 2004 New York/New Jersey Juggernaut early in that season because of the old videos they had seen.

Casey's fanbase was massive. Even other athletics outside NPF and her opponents were fans of her. 90% of the crowd and Casey's parents in Firestone Stadium were rooting for her like crazy. Her NPF stats were massive, too, leading all categories. Even better, she had struck out five times and got caught stealing twice. Her teammates and the rest of the league were above-average and average compared to her.

Anyway, the Rockford Thunder pitcher threw her first pitch, and Casey hard swing made contact with the pitch. Then, something rare happened. It was the unthinkable. That shocked look on Casey's face. She never had that kind of expression during a baseball game. Everybody had the same expression except for the poor pitcher. The pitcher looked like she was dead.

"Oh no..." Casey was on her knees, facing the ground, still having the same expression. "I... I... I've killed her..."

* * *

 

Fuchsia City/February 5, 2010/7:11 a.m....

"Fuckin' alarm clock..." the 5'7 Giselle groaned, waking up. She didn't have anything on her, nor was she under a blanket. She was butt-naked, vomit was all over her bed, and her bra, panties, and empty alcohol bottles were outside her bed. Where the heck was she at last night?

Somebody suddenly knocked on the outside living room door. Who could that be?"

"The shit is outside...?" Giselle asked herself, getting off the bed.

She put on new bra and panties, all black, her favorite color. Then, she wore a new suit, a $599.99 black suit. And finally, her $399.99 black heels. She reached to her living room door before opening it.

"No one ain't here. Must've been some jobless, retarded teenager living with his partially broke mom and shit. Unless..." Giselle then looked at the other side of the door. She saw a sticky note, and she got a little closer to it. ""Dear Giselle, Meet me at my office immediately. Sincerely, the U of F President.""," Giselle quoted. "The fuck does that cunt want?" Giselle really had no idea. U of F was the University of Fuchsia. Giselle was a professor there; this year was her fourth year. Giselle's IQ level was the same as other professors, but unlike all of them, she wasn't very boring and generic, and she was a super fun individual with personality; she was voted best professor every semester.

* * *

 

The University of Fuchsia/The office...

"The fuck do you want, Lila (Pokemon)?" Giselle asked rudely, sitting on one of the five brown seats. The office was well-designed, but not just that; the entire university was, too. The president wanted everything to look nice because of her jealously towards the University of Saffron, the best college in Japan; U of F was number two, hence her beef towards it.

"Last night," Lila, a forty-eight year old Sinnoh native, replied, revealing photos of Giselle spray graffiti, "Giselle wuz here, BITCHES!", on the men's dorm building, Giselle holding her crotch while throwing a common offensive gesture, the finger, Giselle throwing up on a statue of the university's first president, and Giselle drinking with several college students. "I have more," Lila then showed more photos of Giselle doing different things between 2006 and now. Lila was a U of F alumni. After spending four years and graduating at U of F, Lila returned to Sinnoh and became a stylist. A year later, however, she returned to U of F to work very hard to become a professor, and she became the president at age forty, after the former president stepped down and announced his retirement. Lila wasn't boring like Giselle, and she had a darker side.

"Some punk of yours had taken photos of me, eh? Whatever, cunt bitch. Fire me. I can still make dough," Giselle didn't really care about being fired.

"I'm not here to fire you, Giselle," Lila said.

"I'm surprised," Giselle was really surprised, having a different expression on her face.

"You look like a special person-"

"I ain't retarded, bitch, remember?" Giselle cut Lila off.

"-that can do anything for a friend of mine," Lila finished her sentence.

"Who's your friend? A person that shoved their cum down your throat?" Giselle asked.

"A female ninja, a gang leader and a recent friend," Lila replied.

"A gang leader!? Hells to the yeah!" Giselle said.

"Don't disrespect her in any way. She's serious, and she'll murder her employees that fuck up," Lila reminded.

"More dough is great, so I ain't gonna fuck up!" Giselle said.

"Get some pussy before tomorrow. Extra help is guaranteed," Lila said.

"Sure, sure," Giselle agreed.

~ Mission One: A new partner ~ (Boss: Lila)

Butches Only/8:46 p.m...

Butches Only, a large club with interesting detail, was obviously for lesbians and bisexual women only. Giselle would come here every night and chat with the women, but she wasn't attracted to the women she had interacted before. Right now, Giselle was looking for new lesbians to talk to. In spite of seeing new lesbians, Giselle couldn't find the right one to interact. But thirty-two seconds later, she found the perfect pussy to interact, but who was that pussy? Casey. Casey? What was she doing here?

"Hi there!" Giselle said, sitting next to Casey. Giselle was wearing black shoes, a black skirt, and a black bra.

"Hi," Casey was drinking lime alcohol with yellow lemon; the level of alcohol was mild, not average or strong. Casey was wearing white shorts, a Cincinnati Reds baseball cap, brown shoes, and a light blue shirt.

"I haven't seen your fine ass before," Giselle said.

"I've moved to this city four days ago," Casey said.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Giselle now noticed Casey somewhere before. "I just remembered a video I had seen before!"

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"That USSSA Pride vs. Rockford Thunder game two video on Youtube!" Giselle replied.

"That video..." Casey frowned, still feeling hurt over the incident.

"Man, you knocked that hoe the fuck out! I suck at softball and shit, but if she was a punk-ass bitch breaking into my home, I'd beat the fucking shit out of her with a softball bat until her death!" Giselle said.

"I'm leaving..." Casey got up.

"Sit your sexy ass down, honey! We ain't done talkin' yet!" Giselle said.

Casey sighed. "Fine..." Casey then sat back down.

"Where are you from?" Giselle asked.

"Jotho's New Bark Town," Casey replied.

"Jotho? Kanto's bitch? Well, I ain't mad at ya! I'll still rub your carpet with mine!" Giselle said.

"And you, stranger?" Casey asked.

"Vermillion City! I'm Giselle, by the way, and I ain't no stranger! I'm a professor at the U of F!" Giselle replied.

"The university of Fushsia? Good for you," Casey said.

"Are you still a professional softball player or not?" Giselle asked.

"It's none of your business..." Casey didn't want to reply to that question.

"Hey! Whatever you say is my business! I ain't gonna talk about something else until you answer my goddamn question!" Giselle said.

"Okay... I'm no longer associated with the softball world," Casey said.

"Just for hitting some pitcher that no one gives a fuck about? She's obviously a nobody!" Giselle said.

"Just because she's not as popular as me doesn't mean nobody cares about her. Her family and fans are waiting for her to wake up from a coma," Casey said.

"So, she ain't dead! Lucky her!" Giselle said. "Have you killed anybody yet?"

"Next question, please?" that was something Casey didn't want to answer.

"I don't wanna yell at you again because you're cute and shit," Giselle said. "Do you think I'm super cute?"

"Yes. You're the cutest woman I've ever met," Casey replied, blushing; Giselle blushed, too.

"That means you want to tear my pussy apart with a twelve-inch strapon, right?" Giselle asked.

"Right!" Casey replied. "Oh, and... I've killed somebody before."

"Who was the unlucky fuck that died?" Giselle asked.

"Some mugger. After seeing a movie with my mom, we walked home. On our way home, the mugger attacked us from behind, trying to steal my mom's money. I had attacked his legs first, then his head four times. My mom wasn't mad at me. She was proud of me for committing murder and protecting her," Casey replied.

"How old were you at the time?" Giselle replied.

"Eight," Casey replied.

"And when did you start playing softball?" Giselle asked.

"After my parents had discovered my talents as a softball player, age six. I had competed for illegal and hidden softball matchups around Jotho, making us super rich. I was so addicted to the matchups, I had spent the rest of childhood competing them. That mugger wasn't the only person I had killed. Stalkers, fans and family of opposing teams, and random criminals tried to kill me outside of the softball world, but my natural and vicious swings prevented them from doing it," Casey replied.

"And yet, you stepped away from softball after putting a pitcher in a coma... Strange," Giselle said.

"I, and my parents, never wanted it to happen during a game. We're the type of criminals that kill and hurt people for messing with us or our family and friends," Casey said.

"That... kinda makes sense from your perspective, but it's time to change that shit," Giselle said.

"Why, Giselle?" Casey asked.

"Because you're gonna work with me tomorrow! The more dough, the better!" Giselle said.

"I've got enough money to spend for months to come," Casey said.

"Fuck all that shit, and fuck gettin' a regular job afterwards! Act like a real criminal like me!" Giselle said.

"But-"

Giselle cut Casey off with a surprise kiss, blushing again. Casey tried to resist, but Giselle touched Casey's tongue with hers, and Giselle's tongue began to swirl all over Casey's. Casey french-kissed back, causing Giselle to get super excited and grope Casey's left breast. Casey groped Giselle's right breast, and the two continued to go at it for three extra minutes.

"Wow... That was a great kiss..." Casey said.

"Yes or no?" Giselle asked.

"Yes. I'll act like you," Casey said.

"Good girl!" Giselle said. "So, why did you move to Fuchsia City?"

"I've heard that the city has some of the best homes in Japan," Casey replied.

"That's it? Well, it's true. My home's great!" Giselle said.

"My parents thought about moving with me. But they chose to stay in New Bark Town instead," Casey said. "How many people have you killed prior to encountering me?"

"Plenty!" Giselle replied. "Have you ever been to Waco, Texas before?"

"I have yet to visit it," Casey replied.

"Don't do it. Shittiest place in all of Unova! My parents, my old classmates, my old teacher, and I had went there during a field trip, and guess what the fuck happened? Some asshole with a Baylor Bears hat had pissed and shitted infront of us!" Giselle said.

"That's gross!" Casey said.

"That ain't the whole story! Three Baylor football players, one senior and two sophmores, tried to rape my mother, but I kicked two players straight in the nuts, and my father, mother, and old teacher beat the shit out of the last one! The football players got arrested, but man, it didn't end there! Some drunk driver had almost hit one of my classmates, some fat ugly middle-aged hooker tried to seduce my father, and dozens of SJWs wanted us to stay with them and listen to their whiny bullshit for hours! After the infamous field trip, I kept hearing and reading about Waco, Texas being an uncomfortable place to live!" Giselle said.

"Oh, my..." Casey said.

"Fuchsia's crime rate is big like Memphis, Tennessee and Chicago, Illinios, but I'd rather live in a city with a large number of crimes than living in the shithole that is Waco, Texas! Fuck Waco, Texas and their shitty ass Baylor Bears program, especially their badly historic basketball program!" Giselle said. "Anyway, what do you think of SJWs?"

"I'm not like them. I'm just me," Casey replied.

"Thank friggin' God! Some of the biggest delusional individuals and hypocrites on the goddamn planet, I tell ya! They give us normal lesbians a bad name, too! And fuck them for being involved in the video game industry!" Giselle said.

"Thank God they haven't gone after baseball games, but I feel extremely bad for the video game industry as a whole! They might praise game developers for pairing a game's female mascot with some ugly, red-headed freckle-faced woman with zero personality (sounds pretty familiar, huh?) in a poorly written comic and pretend to be fans of those two characters," Casey said.

"Those assholes are so predictable, it's sad. They accuse innocent people of being this and that, and they act all hypocritical and shit. In the cartoon/anime industry, they accuse people of being pedophiles, but they hop on the bandwagon of a fictional pairing, a ten year old blue-haired female protagonist and a blonde champion in her 20s, characters from three Amusement Freak (parody of Game Freak) games (that also sounds familiar, huh?). They attack artists and fanfiction writers for turning fictional characters gay and shit and over-sexualizing lesbians, but they don't mind bandwagon shit, like the ten year old blue-haired female protagonist and blonde champion for example. Over one-hundred over-sexualized not safe for work shit of those two, and the SJWs stay silent!" Giselle said.

"Not too long ago, some douche had accused a fanfiction writer of being homophobic, finding gay people disgusting, and seeing lesbians as entertainment. They also said, "I'm not SJWing", which they were. Where's the proof of the writer being homophobic in real life? None. It's just a story," Casey said.

"You're damn right. And "People of Color"? What are they, fucking 100% retarded or some shit?" Giselle said.

"Oh, I hate that! I'm not racist-"

"I'm not racist, too," Giselle cut Casey off.

"-but using that term is ridiculous. Some minorities hate others! That's how the world rolls!" Casey said.

"And one of the many saddest things about them? Some of them despise racism to the extreme, but they're racist towards white people. Hypocrisy, I tell ya!" Giselle said.

"Are you a fan of South Park?" Casey asked.

"South Park's the shit, so yeah!" Giselle replied.

"SJWs get easily offended by anything, but they love South Park," Casey said.

"Bandwagoners!" Giselle said.

"Bandwagoners indeed! They just want to fit in with a popular fanbase because no normal human being likes them!" Casey said.

"Are you a liberal or conservative?" Giselle asked.

"I'm an Independent for life!" Casey replied.

"Same here! Both sides are nothing but crybaby bitches, especially the ones from Unova! Feminazis fucking suck cock, too!" Giselle said.

"The hell with them! They do nothing but embarass our gender to death!" Casey said.

"Sad fucks!" Giselle said. "Do you curse often?"

"I rarely curse," Casey said.

"I'm fine with that! Let's take a nice walk home! I don't live far away!" Giselle said.

* * *

 

Outside...

"What else happened in Game 2?" Giselle asked, walking with Casey.

"After a long game delay, I left the team, and they lost by two runs, 0-2. They suffered the same result in Game 3. The Rockford Thunder won the championship," Casey replied.

"Huh," Giselle said.

"Do you like the MLB?" Casey asked.

"Not much, but I hate the New York Yankees and Boston Red Sox! ESPN loves to kiss their asses so damn much, and the entire sports media pretend that those two teams are unstoppable!" Giselle replied. "You're really a Cincinnati Reds fan, right?"

"I am!" Casey replied.

"As of 2010, they're the ONLY team to own the Red Sox and Yankees in back-to-back World Series matchups!" Giselle said.

"The Big Red Machine, for the win!" Casey said.

"Are you a fan of WWE?" Giselle asked.

"Not anymore. Its Attitude Era and Ruthless Aggression Era kept me watching the product. But when things changed in mid-2008, it died," Casey replied.

"Same here. It's full of faggotry. I'm not homophobic, by the way," Giselle said.

"We've hardly known each other, but I know you're not. You're being yourself," Casey said.

"Correct!" Giselle said.

"What course do you teach?" Casey asked.

"English as a Second Language, English Training Lounge! I kick a lot of ass, helping all of my students get smarter and smarter!" Giselle replied.

"That's awesome!" Casey said. "Ever seen The Waterboy, an Unova film?"

"It fuckin' sucked!" Giselle replied.

"Coneheads?" Casey asked.

"Sucked," Giselle replied.

"Big Daddy?" Casey asked.

"Sucked," Giselle replied.

"The Wedding Singer?" Casey asked.

"Sucked," Giselle replied.

"Eight Crazy Night?" Casey asked.

"Worst animation film I've ever seen!" Giselle replied.

"And The Master of Disguise?" Casey asked.

"One of the worst godforsaken movies ever made!" Giselle replied.

"The worst line in that movie? "Turtle, turtle, turtle!"," Casey mocked the movie a little.

"Everything in that movie was utter shit compared to other atrocious movies you had mentioned! I ain't watching them ever again!" Giselle said.

Casey laughed. "I don't blame you!" Casey said. "How many sex toys do you have in your home?"

"A lot!" Giselle replied.

"Who was your last lesbian partner?" Casey asked. "I never had one."

"None. I just got involved in random lesbian orgies ever since I was nineteen!" Giselle replied. "I'm thirty-four!"

"I'm twenty-four," Casey said.

"Don't cheat on me with a younger broad when I turn forty," Giselle said.

"I love you forever!" Casey said.

"Even if I pass away?" Giselle asked.

"Yes, YES!" Casey replied. "I can't wait to fuck your brains out!"

"You said a swear!" Giselle stated the obvious.

"I want to bang you, that's why!" Casey said.

* * *

 

Giselle's house/Twenty-four minutes later...

"Goddamn, Casey...! You fuck so great...!" Giselle was moaning; she was gripping on her new sheet, a blue one.

"I never knew I could do great, baby!" Casey was fucking Giselle doggy-style; the strapon, one of Giselle's strapons, Casey was wearing was definitely twelve inches, and the color was orange.

* * *

 

Five minutes later...

"Goodnight, Casey," Giselle said sweetly.

"Goodnight, my love," Casey said, having her left arm laying on Giselle's slightly bigger breasts.

The two fell asleep.

Total Kills: 0

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: 0

Weapons: 0

Total Money: $1,000

* * *

 

Total Kills: 0

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: 0

Weapons: 0

Total Money: $5,000

End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest Chapter 1 in GTA: Pokemon history! Or is it?
> 
> Fuck it, the Graphic Language content is back. Language was originally supposed to be in the description, but I was like "forget it".
> 
> For those that don't know or are new here, "some ugly, red-headed freckle-faced woman with zero personality" is a reference to one of Overwatch's comics.
> 
> Speaking of Overwatch, the two characters will appear soon.
> 
> I like the Cincinnati Reds, too (also a Red Sox fan), and it's true that ESPN and the sports media loves to shove the Yankees and Red Sox down people's throat.
> 
> I had revealed part of Casey and Giselle's personalities and traits in GTA 6, but I'll expand them in this story.
> 
> All of those movies I had mention really sucked. But they aren't the worst movies I've ever seen. It's Battlefield Earth, a disgrace. I've heard that Emoji is extremely atrocious, and I haven't seen it yet. I just saw the preview, and it sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

February 6; 6:01 a.m....

Giselle woke up, smiling at Casey. "Holy fuck, you're too sexy," Giselle said.

Five minutes later, Casey woke up, and she smiled at the staring Giselle. "How long have you been looking at me, sweetie?"

"Five minutes," Giselle replied. "I'll cook you breakfast. I have every breakfast shit under the sun."

"Then, go fix me some bacon, eggs, rice, sausages, and pancakes!" Casey said.

"I'm on it!" Giselle said.

* * *

 

In the kitchen/Eighteen minutes later...

"Everything's ready!" Giselle sang, putting two large plates of breakfast on the table.

"I love you!" Casey said. She began eating, and Giselle began to massage her bare breasts.

"Feels great?" Giselle asked sweetly.

"Yes!" Casey replied, talking with her mouth full. "Your cooking's better than my parent's, and mine!"

"I'll cook for you anytime," Giselle said.

"You can have some of the breakfast if you want!" Casey said.

"No thanks! All for you!" Giselle said.

"Oh, okay!" Casey said.

~ Mission Two: Miss Ninja ~ (Boss: Lila)

After breakfast/The room...

*call*

"Oh, damn it, we were about to fuck each other!" Giselle said, hearing her phone ringing. Then, she answered the call. "What!?"

"My ninja friend wants to see you and your girl at the Ninja Dome now. I can't stay here too long," Lila replied.

*end call*

"Welp, we can't fuck, for now! Let's go to the bitch's Ninja Dome and get the shit over with," Giselle said.

"I've forgot to ask you this, but what time do you start working?" Casey asked.

"7:50 a.m.! It ends at 5:50 p.m.!" Giselle replied.

After putting on their clothes, the girls went outside. Instead of driving in her own car, Giselle blocked a random civilian from driving further, standing on the street. Then, she opened the driver door before tossing the civilian out.

"Get in quick!" Giselle said.

The girls got in, and Giselle took off.

"You just jacked a ride!" Casey said.

"I know, and it's fun! You should try it sometime!" Giselle said.

"Wait, you're a professor," Casey said. "Does most of the city know you?"

"Half of them! Some of my students and their friends and parents let me take their ride!" Giselle said.

"Oh!" Casey said. "Is English as a Second Language really your only course? I had mistakenly asked you the wrong question last night."

"No, but it's my most favorite!" Giselle replied.

"How long is the destination?" Casey said.

"According to my president, it ain't far, thank God. I've gotta be at work in an hour and twelve minutes!" Giselle replied.

* * *

 

Ninja Dome...

"The guards let us in," Giselle said.

"Welcome to my dome!" Aya (Pokemon) was standing next to Lila and several of her generic ninjas. Aya was thirty-eight year old, and like Lila said before, she was serious, and she'd murder her employees that disrespect her. Giselle and Casey were now part of Aya's world, and they wouldn't like to do that infront of her. The dome wasn't big; it was like a mini-dome, and it was well-detailed, with ninja-related stuff all over the place.

"Well, that is it for me. I'll see you at the U of F, Giselle," Lila said before leaving the dome.

"Giselle. And, um... what's your name, Giselle's girlfriend?" Aya asked.

"Casey," Casey replied.

"Casey. Hmm... Have I seen you somewhere? Ah, yes! Your softball videos on Youtube! Just what I need. Serious attackers, regardless of weapon and personality," Aya said.

"So, we don't have to act like ninjas?" Casey asked.

"My employees don't have to, even though 99.8% of them act like ninjas," Aya replied.

"You know I have to start my job at fuckin' 7:50 a.m., right?" Giselle asked.

"Lila had informed me about your on and off campus schedule, Giselle. And that means Casey is working alone during your hours," Aya replied.

"Casey's fine with that!" Giselle said. "Ain't that right, Casey?"

"Yeah!" Casey agreed.

"Anyway, Fuchsia's mall is about to open. My organization is obviously a criminal organization, and by that, I mean steal. Steal all golden ninja outfits on the second floor. We have the Yen to afford the over-expensive outfits, which costs one million Yen each, but it's better not to buy them. Be careful, though. Ever since the mall was finalized on November 3, 1996, all criminals who had attempted to steal over-expensive items were sentenced between ten to twenty years. The security guards aren't well-trained, which is a blessing!" Aya said.

"We'll tackle them! C'mom, Casey!" Giselle said, then the girls left the dome.

* * *

 

Outside/Many inches away from the dome...

"I've seen you two heading to the dome," an older man asked, distracting Giselle and Casey.

"You talkin' to us, old man?" Giselle asked.

"I'm Aya's older brother, Koga (Pokemon). I, too, am a ninja," Koga replied.

"And?" Giselle said rudely.

"Are you associated with Aya?" Casey asked.

"She had left me on her eighteenth birthday," Koga said.

"Sounds like you had to take care of her like she was your own daughter," Casey said.

"We're a decade and three years apart. Our parents had died in a drowning accident when she was six years old, and not only was she taken care of, but she was taught on how to become a ninja. She took it so seriously, she didn't want to associate with me after turning eighteen," Koga said.

"Her organization was born after she left you?" Giselle asked.

"No, she had joined a gang called the Shimada Clan (Overwatch) on April 10, 1989, two days after her eighteenth birthday. Despite it being a family gang, she was allowed to be a member," Koga replied.

"And this Shimada Clan is no longer on this earth?" Casey asked.

"She had eradicated all of it on July 21, 2001, after searching and murdering a defector (Overwatch), a part of her mission. She didn't just murder the defector, but the defector's younger brother (Overwatch) as well. The reason she had eliminated the organization was to feel super invulnerable. Her gang was born a few days later. She wanted Janine (Pokemon), my daughter, to join, but I told her not to force Janine into joining the organization," Koga replied.

"We'll talk to Aya about the Shimada Clan at a later day. But for now, we have a mission to do!" Giselle said.

"Aya loves poetry, by the way," Koga reminded.

* * *

 

The mall/7:03 a.m....

The mall was called Meticulous Paradise, a unique name for a mall. The female protagonists headed to the second floor, which had more expensive items than the other floors. Casey stole a 2010 Louisville Slugger, a Baseball Bat, a sharp and dangerous weapon, and she stole a few baseballs before a counter, but she didn't get caught. That was great because the people that loved to spend their time in this mall were known snitches.

In the right section, the ninja section, Casey and Giselle got caught nabbing the golden ninja outfits. Witnesses screamed "THIEVES!", but that wasn't all. The girls earned a wanted level for committing a crime. Two security guards confronted the girls, but Casey used the bat to hit one of her baseballs, and the fast ball smacked a security guard's throat, causing him to fall and suffer an incredible amount of pain.

Casey added another victim, the other security guard; the fast ball hit his left leg, also a super painful injury. More witnesses ran away, and Giselle grabbed a Golf Club. The girls charged at three extra security guards. Then, they took all of them down, hitting the legs. On their way out, they assaulted three police officers before taking their Handguns and getting another wanted level.

Outside, Casey and Giselle saw more cops. But they headed to their stolen car. Behind the wheel, Giselle headed to a special place where both her and Casey could get away with the crimes.

"Where are we going, love?" Casey asked.

"To a pay 'n spray!" Giselle replied.

"They exist like in the Grand Theft Auto games!?" Casey asked.

"Yep! The wanted levels, too! Look above!" Giselle replied, and Casey looked up.

"Oh, my! We'd better not get six!" Casey said.

"I ain't scared of no military! You shouldn't be scared of them, either! Stall the cops!" Giselle said.

Casey fired against the pursuing cop vehicles, slowing them down a little. "Take that, pigs!" Casey shouted. Thirty-eight seconds later, Casey nearly ran out of ammo, but Giselle went into a pay 'n spray, getting rid of the wanted levels. Giselle was charged for free. "That was hella fun!"

"Sure was!" Giselle strongly agreed.

* * *

 

Ninja Dome...

"Got 'em, boss!" Casey said.

Aya got the stuff from the female protagonists. "Excellent, girls," Aya said.

Reward: $10,000

"Gotta leave now! Have fun with Aya without me, baby!" Giselle said.

Giselle left, and Casey asked, "What's next?"

"Nothing yet. I'll notify you if possible," Aya replied.

* * *

 

2:59 p.m....

*call*

"Get here now," Aya said.

*end call*

"Oh, what the hell! I'll drive to the dome with this!" Casey was driving a firetruck; she had beaten the Firefighter missions and the Vigilante and Paramedic missions before that. Because of her beating those three missions, she had earned a flame retardant award and 50% of extra Body Armor health and regular health. During those missions, she had to check new updates on baseball and softball-related stuff, another common trait from her.

~ Mission Three: Working alone ~ (Boss: Aya)

Ninja Dome...

"Mission, boss?" Casey asked.

"A ninja of mine had came back from a drug deal. That's good news, but the bad news? He's stuck below the docks, his jet ski's fuel tank is empty, and a crime scene investigation is taking place on the docks. Get the authority to come after you until he's home free," Aya replied. "Go."

* * *

 

At Fuchsia's Weapons in Hell...

"And I'm off!" Casey just got through purchasing $1,000 of Handgun ammo, a $600 piece of Body Armor, a $1,500 SMG, and $2,000 of SMG ammo.

After going outside, Casey rode in the firetruck. When Casey got close to the docks, she jumped out of the firetruck, the firetruck hit three officers and two CSIs, and the firetruck went into the sea. Casey shouted "I DID THAT!" at the surviving authority, and she got two stars for it. "COME ON!" Casey shouted more, stepping back.

The authority moved forward, enabling the ninja to easily get away with the large bag of drugs. The ninja gave Casey a thumbs up, thanking her for distracting the authority. Then, he took off on a motorcycle. Casey rode on a motorcycle, too, but unlike the ninja, Casey had to briefly assault a person just to use this one. Casey eventually cleared her wanted level, and like Giselle, her first charge was free.

* * *

 

Ninja Dome...

"Again, thanks!" the same ninja said, hugging Casey. Then, he let go of her.

"Thanks, indeed," Aya said.

Reward: $10,000

Total Kills: 30

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG

Total Money: $12,400

* * *

 

Total Kills: 0

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: 0

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun

Total Money: $15,000

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aya! I've forgotten about her while re-writing this series in mid-2015. As for Koga, he had appeared in GTA 1, he had died in GTA 2, and he, among many others on a super dangerous team, was revived in GTA 5 before getting killed in a massive war. 
> 
> Janine will appear later in the story. The only story she didn't appear in was GTA 5. And like all characters that appeared before and during the GTA timeline, she'll appear in GTA 8.
> 
> I had to fix a few minor errors in the previous chapter. 
> 
> The Shimada Clan! The defector and the defector's younger brother are two of the many playable Overwatch characters. While working on GTA 5, I couldn't think of a good role for them, due to their Shimada Clan backstory. But here instead, it was revealed that both had died years before the GTA timeline. They'll make an appearance in GTA 8. In Overwatch, they are ridiculously annoying to eliminate, and I ALWAYS get eliminated by them. They're more annoying than the damn tanks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where should I go next?" Casey asked herself, not knowing where to go. But seconds later, she thought about doing something fantastic. "I know where!"

* * *

 

Meticulous Paradise/Twenty-six minutes later...

"And I am out of here!" Casey headed out of the mall with the same hat, an expensive tight white shirt with the Cincinnati Reds' Big Red Machine logo on it, expensive tight black pants with the words "Big Red Machine", and expensive dark red and black sneakers with the current Cincinnati Reds logo. The total price was $1,579.31.

*call*

"I've informed my girlfriend about you and Giselle, and she cannot wait to see you," Aya said.

*end call*

~ Mission Four: Aya's girlfriend ~ (Boss: Aya)

Ninja Dome...

"Casey, this is Tyra (Pokemon), my love," Aya said.

"A friend of mine and I are running a biker gang! You and Giselle will work for us, too!" Tyra wasn't as serious as Aya, but she wasn't someone to freely fool with. However, her voice was more intimidating than Aya's, she was three inches taller than Aya, she was a bit muscular, and she loved using all types of dangerous weapons like the M249 and Grenade Launcher. She loved acting super rough towards Aya during sex, and she loved getting dominated by Aya, especially during pussy-fucking, anal-fingering, nipple-biting, and spanking sessions.

"You and Giselle do whatever Tyra tells you two. Failure to comply will result in a nasty fate," Aya said.

"Not a problem!" Casey said.

"The first task is to waste your damn money on a strapon! You've got seven minutes to get back here!" Tyra said.

* * *

 

Meticulous Paradise/Three minutes later...

"I'll buy it! Casey was buying a $2,000 ultra thick and silver strapon; the sex shop session was on the first floor, and only adults like Casey could enter it.

* * *

 

Ninja Dome/Three minutes later...

"Six minutes!? That's great!" Tyra said, snatching the strapon off Casey's hands.

"I had used a motorcycle," Casey said.

"That makes sense, but still! Great!" Tyra said.

"I've text messaged Giselle not too long ago, Casey! She'll come here after 5:30!" Aya reminded. "Now, watch us fuck each other!"

~ Mission Five: New and sexy recruits ~ (Boss: Aya and Tyra)

5:39 p.m....

"Giselle's back in da building!" Giselle finally came back.

"Aww, they're about to end it! You had missed a lot of fun between them!" Casey said; Aya was fingering Tyra's anus.

"You're finally here, Giselle...!" Tyra moaned, still getting fingered.

"It looks like we've gotta wait for a little while!" Giselle said.

Three minutes later, Aya ended her awesome anal-fingering against Tyra's asshole, then the two began to french-kiss one another. The french-kissing was so hot, the female protagonists drooled and smiled like perverts. Some of Aya's lesbian ninjas liked it, too.

* * *

 

After the hot kiss...

"Get a van for the four of us! We need other useful lesbians!" Tyra said.

Tyra, Aya, Giselle, and Casey went out. Twenty-two seconds later, Casey and Giselle took a van from an elderly lady, and they got a star. In the vehicle, Aya said "Get the pigs off our tail!", and Casey immediately went to the closest pay 'n spray. She wasted $500 just to clear the wanted level system. Now, she continued driving.

"How ya two lovebirds met?" Giselle asked.

"Yummy Fuchsia, about two months ago!" Aya replied.

"My biker gang and I were new to Fuchsia at that time!" Tyra said.

"I was about to order some food by myself, but Tyra appeared, and she spend her money on my order," Aya said.

"I didn't spend much on my own order," Tyra said.

"At the table, we talked, and talked. We talked for so long, we were the only customers left before closing time," Aya said.

"It was one of longest conversations I've ever had with someone," Tyra said.

"We had talked about our past and current lives. After we got out, I had invited Tyra to my dome, and we had a twelve-hour sex marathon there," Aya said.

"It was so awesome!" Tyra said.

"Now, that's some hot lesbians shit right there!" Giselle said.

"I haven't mentioned this, but you two look like a great couple!" Casey said.

"Thanks!" Aya and Tyra said together.

"Casey, hit the brakes!" Giselle said, and Casey hit the brakes.

"What's going on, love?" Casey asked.

"Look to your right!" Giselle replied, seeing four pathetic SJWs arguing with an innocent couple.

"We should butt in!" Casey said, and the girls agreed.

Outside the van, the four girls went near the couple and the SJWs, and Giselle asked, "The fuck you guys talkin' about?"

"They're harassing Mercy (Overwatch), accusing her of being a pedophile! I'm fucking eighteen years old for fucks sake!" D.Va (Overwatch) replied. D.Va was a very competent combatant, she possessed an egotistical side, often smack talking enemies, and she loved video games and enjoyed making references to them. Mercy was an adamant pacifist that wanted to avoid violent scenes whenever possible, she was very kind and gentle, consistently caring for sick and injured Overwatch members and nice strangers, and she loved peace and quiet. "I have proof!" D.Va then showed a legitimate South Korea national ID card.

"We Social Justice Warriors still think it's fake! Hurry and leave before she sexually abuses you more! We don't want to kill her infront of witnesses!" Steven (Steven Universe), a fat, retarded piece of garbage, said; Garnet (Steven Universe), Pearl (Steven Universe), and Amethyst (Steven Universe) were the other pathetic SJWs. Why were they here? To shove their bullshit down people's throats.

"Oh, will you shut the fuck up, you delusional pieces of fucking shit!?" Giselle yelled so loud, Steven stopped talking. "I've seen EVERY LEGITIMATE ID from EVERY country, and her ID DOESN'T LOOK FAKE!"

"But she looks younger than eighteen! Her ID has got to be fake!" Garnet said.

"Just because an adult with a legitimate ID looks like a fucking child doesn't mean they're fucking underage! Get that through your fucking thick skulls, motherfuckers!" Giselle cursed more.

"Where are you four from?" Casey asked.

"Waco, Texas," Amethyst replied.

"Waco!?" Giselle yelled. She pulled out her Handgun and pointed towards Steven's face, scaring the hell out of him, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet.

"Don't kill him!" Pearl cried.

"I ain't gonna kill the fat fuck!" Giselle said. Instead, she shot Steven's right ear.

"MY EAR!" Steven screamed and cried like a whiny little bitch.

"Suck it up!' Giselle then pistol whipped Steven's head.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst couldn't help their friend because Casey, D.Va, Tyra, and Aya held their weapons; the latter three hated SJWs, Mercy hated them, and witnessed hated them as well. After fifteen seconds, Giselle struck Amethyst, Garnet, and then Pearl.

"Never come back here, you Waco dirtbags! Otherwise, die!" Giselle threatened.

The miserable SJWs sprinted away, but Giselle shot them in non-serious areas, torturing and laughing at them. The witnesses walked away like nothing happened.

After the SJWs got away for good, Mercy said, "I do not commit violence, but thanks for saving us. We needed that."

"You're welcome!" Giselle said.

"Mercy doesn't lie. She just heals her violent allies, like her Overwatch gang! I, on the other hand, commits violence like a mass murderer from a video game! I'm D.Va!" D.Va said.

"We need a healer for our teams. Join our teams, the both of you," Aya said.

"I'm currently on a four-month vacation, and D.Va's here to play with my ladybits. But we accept!" Mercy said, and D.Va nodded.

"Welcome to Team Aya!" Aya said.

"And Team Tyra!" Tyra said.

"This is gonna be fun!" Giselle said.

Total Kills: 30

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG

Total Money: $8,320.69

* * *

Total Kills: 0

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: 0

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun

Total Money: $15,000.00

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giselle has yet to score a kill, but she'll score a shit ton of them after this chapter! 
> 
> D.Va and Mercy finally make an appearance! God, I love them being together! They'll get heavily involved throughout the storyline.
> 
> Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet have appeared. In GTA 3, two Overwatch characters, Mei and Tracer, and Red had went to Waco, Texas, and Red murdered Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, and the latter four's army because the SU characters and their army had constantly shoved their SJW bullshit down Tracer and Mei's throats instead of having a normal drug deal with them. 
> 
> AyaxTyra is my new ship! And they look cute together!


	4. Chapter 4

Ninja Dome...

"Killer place!" D.Va said, looking around.

"I appreciate your compliment, D.Va," Aya said.

"Anyone that loves my girl's place and helps her a lot is a winner in my book!" Tyra said.

"When was this place born?" Mercy asked.

"July 24, 2001, a few days after murdering the Shimada Clan," Aya replied.

"Casey and I were just about to ask you about that old gang, Aya!" Giselle said.

"The Shimada Clan? I had met a former member a long time ago. He was severely injured, and I had to heal him," Mercy said.

"Was it Genji? Or Hanzo?" Aya asked.

"On June 15, 1998, I was taking a walk outside of Cerulean City, the city I had spent my three-month vacation on. Suddenly, someone with life-threatening injuries appeared, and that someone was Genji. He had explained his story while I was healing him. After that, he was never seen again," Mercy replied.

"But three years later, I had murdered both Genji and Hanzo at the Himalayas," Aya said.

"Who's the defector, and who's the younger brother?" Casey asked.

"Hanzo's the defector, and older brother, and Genji's the younger brother," Aya replied. "Sojiro (Overwatch), Genji and Hanzo's father, died on June 14, 1998, and Hanzo became leader of the clan. Under instruction from the clan's elders, Hanzo's first action was to convince Genji to take more responsibility in the clan, but Genji refused, who was focusing on a playboy lifestyle. Genji and Hanzo ended up fighting each other on top of Hanamura's (a village between Saffron City and Cerulean City) Shimada palace, but no one witnessed it. Minutes later, Hanzo showed up, and he confirmed Genji's death, but Hanzo then called it quits on the clan. Many assassins and I were compelled into going after Hanzo for defecting."

"What were Hanzo and Genji's last words?" D.Va asked.

"When I arrived at the Himalayas, I saw Genji touching Hanzo's right shoulder while saying "I forgive you, brother.". Hanzo said, "I'll continue to ignore Hanamura and our former clan." Then, I revealed myself to them, with them talking a little more. They were weak compared to me," Aya replied.

* * *

 

Flashback...

"How pathetic," Aya said, having a scary and evil smile on her face.

"Aya...! You bitch...!" Hanzo said weakly, suffering nasty injuries and losing a large amount of blood.

"Burn in hell, Aya...!" Genji was suffering a lot worse than Hanzo, losing both his eyes, legs, and arms during the short battle.

"The Shimada clan will be perished, too!" Aya then beheaded the brothers with her silver ninja sword, killing them in a graphic way.

* * *

 

The present...

"Were the rest of the clan as weak as them?" Giselle asked.

"Yes. Ever since I had joined the clan, I had trained more, wanting to be the best," Aya replied.

*call*

"What, Chopper (Pokemon)? You gonna be here in fifteen minutes? Okay, then! Bye!" Tyra said. "That was a special friend, new friends! For the next fourteen minutes, the six of us are going to have a splendid orgy with each other! Now, drop them! Reveal the beautiful pussies!" Tyra said, and the five women strongly agreed with her.

~ Mission Six: Tyra's friend ~ (Boss: Aya and Tyra)

Twelve minutes later...

The orgy was going so great! Aya and Tyra were fingering each other's vaginas while standing up and making out, Mercy and D.Va were tasting each other's vaginas while fingering each other's anuses, and Casey and Giselle were grinding on each other's vaginas while laying on each other.

After the orgy, the girls put their clothes back on. However, Aya kissed Tyra, and she played with her vagina once again. The lesbian action attracted Mercy, D.Va, Giselle, and Casey, but it ended after Chopper entered the dome.

"What's up, gals!" Chopper was several inches taller than Tyra, and his natural face would easily frighten kids and weak-minded adults. He'd use his natural face as an advance to get money from the same group that feared him. Although he had the look of a fearless criminal, he never displayed his bravery towards legitimate threats, often using his biker gang or sometimes Tyra to eliminate them. Tyra had never questioned Chopper about that type of trait, even though she always thought of Chopper as a weaker leader.

"He's here! Let's go!" Tyra said.

* * *

 

Outside...

"What are we about to do, Chopper?" Giselle asked.

"Get some drugs!" Chopper replied. "Two of my bikers had tailed two dudes with a shit-load of weed. Guess where the targets ended up at? Their hideout, a warehouse! I haven't smoked weed ever since the biker gang came here! Help us get the weed, and you and Casey can smoke all the weed you want!"

"The last time I had smoked blunt was in 2008!" Giselle said. "Do you smoke blunt, Casey?"

"Whenever I'm not playing a softball season," Casey replied.

"That's a yes! Guide us to the warehouse, muscle neck!" Giselle said.

"Yes, miss Giselle!" Chopper said.

Giselle and Casey shared a stolen motorcycle, and D.Va and Mercy also shared a stolen one. Aya and Tyra rode on the latter's, and Chopper rode on his own. Mercy informed Chopper that she's just a healer, and Giselle whispered to Casey about her wanting to keep her fingers inside Casey's vagina forever and ever.

Casey spoke in return, saying that Giselle's carpet was more delicious than any food she ever tasted in her life  
Giselle and Casey's sweet-talking came to an end when they and the rest of the gang reached the right warehouse. Giselle said, "I've got this!", before breaking into

the warehouse and blasting a lot of targets. "Pow, pow, pow, motherfuckas!" Giselle still hadn't gotten hurt. Six seconds later, however, one of the three last targets shot her twice. "That wasn't enough, biatch!" Giselle taunted the same target, killing her and her remaining friends.

"Awesome, miss Giselle!" Chopper said.

"Just call me Giselle, Choppy!" Giselle said.

Reward: $1,000

~ Mission Seven: Sex Battle ~ (Boss: Aya and Tyra)

Ninja Dome/9:14/After smoking weed for an hour...

"That was some great weed. I'll share the rest with my bikers," Chopper said calmly. Then, he left the dome. Only Mercy hadn't smoked some of it; Giselle had smoked a lot of it.

"Now that Chopper's gone, it's time for a sex battle game! Aya and I won't get involved! Whoever can handle strapon fucking over the sixth-minute mark wins! The

fuckers will use Aya's temporary strapons for the game!" Tyra said.

"Sounds like fun!" Casey said.

"It doesn't matter who wins! As long as Mercy and I fuck each other, we're happy!" D.Va said.

"When will the game begin?" Mercy asked.

"In five minutes!" Aya replied.

* * *

 

After five minutes...

"Now, start!" Tyra said.

D.Va and Casey were bending over, and Mercy and Giselle were behind them, respectively. After Aya said "GO!", Mercy and Giselle began fucking their lesbian partners, and D.Va and Casey started moaning loud. The temporary strapons were blue, and they were thick. D.Va and Casey didn't mind the thickness because the more feeling, the better. Hell, when D.Va had first moved to Fuchsia to stay with Mercy, the girls had fucked each other with different types of strapons, the strapons Mercy had wasted her hard-earned money on.

"Holy shit, Mercy...! You're always so good...!" D.Va moaned louder, still taking Mercy's repeated poundings.

"I know," Mercy said, smiling at D.Va.

"How does that shit feel, Casey?" Giselle asked.

"ULTRA GREAT...! FASTER, HARDER, FASTER, HARDER! MORE! I CAN TAKE IT!" Casey replied.

Mercy kept going and going until the five minute and forty-first mark, almost reaching the limit. Both panted heavily. Again, they didn't care about winning or losing. They were just having fun like a regular couple. As for Giselle, she kept pounding the hell out of Casey tight cunt, even after reaching her limit. The sex battle was over indeed, but the rest of the girls didn't mind watching a little more sex.

After the sex and panting, Casey and Giselle french-kissed one another. Since there was nothing else to do for the time being, Aya and Tyra did the same sexual move. D.Va and Mercy, too.

Total Kills: 30

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG

Total Money: $8,420.69

* * *

 

Total Kills: 16

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: 0

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun

Total Money: $16,000.00

End of Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fixed a big error from Chapter 3. For those that saw it, sorry about that. 
> 
> Yeah, I had to show Hanzo and Genji in a flashback scene. As of post GTA-5, ALMOST EVERY Overwatch character is dead. But as promised, they, and many other dead characters, will appear alive in GTA 8, after Moon, GTA 5's protagonist, completes super impossible missions for a mega-evil antagonist.
> 
> I've seen a few Aya and Tyra pics on Deviantart, and damn, they look so hot together. But there's one theory about them being sisters, due to them sharing the same hair color. A lot of anime characters from the same show share the same hair color, and they're not related. 
> 
> Tyra and Chopper had appeared in a deleted fic called Douchebag Ash, my AU fic. Like many other victims and common trainers, Tyra and Chopper were humiliated by Ash, with Tyra running away after being stripped half-naked. Casey was also a victim, with her softball bat being broken in half.


	5. Chapter 5

Giselle's house/11:25 p.m....

"Goodnight!" Casey and Giselle said together, laying on the bed naked. Then, they fell asleep.

~ Mission Eight: New and scary trouble ~ (Boss: Aya and Tyra)

Near the dome/February 7; 6:57 a.m....

Giselle, Casey, Aya, Tyra, D.Va, and Mercy were all having a nice conversation about lesbian sex. Just sex. Gisele, Casey, Mercy, and D.Va didn't have to do anything for Tyra, Chopper, and Aya, yet. Casey was still wearing the same attire, but she thought about buying new clothes in the future; Giselle had planned on buying new and kick-ass regular clothes later today. Speaking of Giselle, she was wearing a new black suit for work. As for the Overwatch characters, Mercy was wearing her common doctor outfit, an outfit she had brought after joining the Overwatch gang a long time ago, and D.Va was wearing one of her many gaming reference clothes, Solid Snake's attire from Metal Gear Solid 1. Mercy was also known to keep her medical kits anytime. She was different from other professional doctors, easily memorizing quick strategies to heal people regardless of the amount of injuries. Mercy's friends and allies were lucky to have her as a fantastic healer.

"MASTER AYA...! MASTER AYA...!" one of Aya's ninjas ended the lovely conversation because of his loud screaming. He came to the girls, and they gasped.

The bottom half of his left arm was covered with sharp and nasty cuts, his right cheek was badly damaged because of two bullet wounds, and his right leg was badly broken. "I WAS ATTACKED BY SOME WEIRD PEOPLE...! SPACE-LIKE OUTFITS...! HEAL ME, MERCY...!"

"The three of you girls identify the attackers, and Mercy will heal my ninja!" Aya said.

D.Va, Giselle, and Casey commenced their mission, and Mercy began to heal the injured ninja. In a stolen car, the girls began to talk about the weird people. D.Va and Casey claimed that they had never met them before, which made sense because they hadn't stayed in this city long enough. Even Giselle didn't know who the hell they were, and she had been here way longer than D.Va and Casey. Who were they? What were their motives?

The trio ultimately found several of them, and they stepped out of the car. The targets were threatening an innocent couple to fork over their cash or the couple would suffer gruesome injuries like their recent victim, Aya's ninja.

"That ain't gonna happen!" Giselle yelled at the targets.

"Who are you freaks!?" Casey asked.

"The Ultra Recon Squad!" Zossie (Pokemon; human form) replied. She was 4'11, but her height didn't stop her for being violent and busy.

"We've come from our own world in Alola, a world called the Ultra Megalopolis. It was originally called Hawi, until we ran non-Recons out of it, took over, and rebuild it in 1997!" Soliera (Pokemon; human form) replied, too. She was a lot older and taller than Zossie, but she wasn't as serious as her.

"Drugs, money, and violence aren't just our top priorities! We investigate gangs around the world, threatening gangs! We either corrupt them into joining us or annihilate them! Our high-level reconnaissance lives on! Soliera and I, Zossie, shall go! Take them all out, gang!" Zossie said.

Soliera and Zossie vanished, but their four grunts didn't get the job done, getting killed by the trio. The couple thanks the girls for saving their asses before leaving.

"How the fuck did they disappear?" Giselle asked.

"Obviously this!" D.Va replied, showing Giselle and Casey a teleport device. "Mercy has one, too!"

"The fuck is that shit?" Giselle asked.

"A teleport device! Never overheat it!" D.Va said.

"Because it'll stay disabled for a while, right?" Casey asked.

"Right, Casey!" D.Va replied.

"They're ours!" Giselle said, robbing the dead. She gave one to Casey. Then, she went through the device. "Goddamn, this shit has a lot of places!"

"Hence their motives! We've got to kill them instead of letting them touch Aya, Tyra, and Chopper!" Casey said.

"Oh, fuck, Waco's on the list!" Giselle said. "Are you able to delete some of this shit, D.Va?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah! It's not that hard to do!" D.Va said.

"So, if you want to visit a new place, you gotta bring the device to make it appear?" Casey asked.

"Teleport devices are programmed like that, so yes!" D.Va replied.

"We're gonna use the fuck out of these bad babies after U of F's semester ends!" Giselle said.

* * *

 

Ninja Dome...

"The Ultra Recon Squad had attacked the ninja," Casey then explained the gang's main priorities.

"This "Ultra Recon Squad" sounds like a mega concern, but Mercy and the three of you will continue to work for Chopper, Aya, and me! We just need to be more careful!" Tyra said.

"What Tyra said!" Aya said.

"How's your ninja?" Giselle asked.

"Well! Mercy's a lifesaver!" Aya replied.

* * *

 

10:02 a.m....

*call*

"Casey... um... Tyra had called me about this new dangerous gang, and I was thinking about you... Please help me and my gang escort our drugs to safety!" Chopper said.

"No problem!" Casey was in a taxi; she had completed one-hundred fares just to add nitro in all taxis and the total amount of money she had made was $6,761.76. "Where the hell are you?"

"Fuchsia's storage, a half mile from that same warehouse!" Chopper said.

"I'll buy a new weapon first, then I'll meet up with you bikers," Casey said.

~ Mission Nine: More Recon trouble ~ (Boss: Chopper)

Near the storage...

"Just sit behind me and shoot! That's all you have to do!" Chopper said.

"Why the look on your face?" Casey asked. "I guarantee you that we'll succeed."

Chopper didn't reply. Instead, he hopped on his motorcycle. Casey sat behind him, two bikers got in the pickup truck, two more bikers got on top of it, and the other bikers hopped on their motorcycles. Then, they took off.

* * *

 

Four minutes later...

"We're doing good, Casey! I think the Recon goons won't attempt to attack us after all!"

But a Rocket Launcher missile almost hit two of Chopper's bikers! Instead, it blew up a car that was driving near them! That scared the hell out of Chopper and several bikers. A Recon grunt, a motorcycle driver, and Dulse (Pokemon; human form), the one with the Rocket Launcher, got closer, but Casey killed the driver with her new weapon, a $5,000 AK-47, and Dulse collided towards a metal eggroll stand, getting injured.

"THERE'S MORE!" Chopper screamed, seeing more grunts.

"Crap, they're throwing grenades!" Casey said, shooting the thrown grenades. "IF ANY OF YOU BIKERS SEE THROWN GRENADES, SHOOT THEM FIRST!"

And they did. Casey continued to waste her AK-47 ammo until the assault was over. Chopper and the bikers cheered their way to victory, almost exiting Fuchsia City. Casey ran out of AK-47 ammo, but it was worth waste all of it, due to the weapon's superior firepower, good accuracy, and decent scope.

* * *

 

Out of Fuchsia City...

Reward: $20,000

"You can hop off now, Casey! Thanks for the huge support!" Chopper said.

"You're welcome!" Casey said, hopping off the motorcycle.

Total Kills: 51

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47

Total Money: $30,182.45

* * *

 

Total Kills: 18

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: 0

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun

Total Money: $16,000.00

End of Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ultra Recon Squad! This chapter is the beginning of the Recon Saga. A fourth common member will appear later in the saga. But who the hell is the leader? This saga will last until mission thirty or thirty-five, but man, I'm so pissed that the Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon leakers haven't leaked the leader yet, and Pokemon USUM is ELEVEN days away of being released. If it's Lusamine, HIGHLY unlikely, I'll have to explain why Lusamine and the Recon Squad have parted ways, to avoid adding a MAJOR plothole in the series.
> 
> Also, Soliera, Zossie, and Dulse are confirmed as antagonists. 
> 
> Overall, there are four sagas in GTA 7. The first saga is the New Partners Saga. Giselle will continue to focus on her work schedule until the beginning of the final saga.
> 
> Giselle and Casey's new abilities will come very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Mission Ten: Follow the target ~ (Boss: Aya and Tyra)

1:09 p.m....

*call*

"How are you, Casey?" Lila asked.

"Good!" Casey replied, taking a walk with Mercy and D.Va; the three had went to Weapons in Hell earlier, and Casey purchased $10,000 of AK-47 ammo. "You?"

"The same," Lila replied. "Listen, Casey. I've learned about a new threat, the Ultra Recon Squad, and if they go anywhere near the University of Fuchsia, my security will notify you and Giselle about it."

*end call*

"Wait, stop!" Casey said, pausing. Mercy and D.Va, too.

"Why, Casey?" Mercy asked.

"I see somebody wearing the same Recon space outfit!" Casey said, catching a Recon member jacking a ride. "I'm tailing the Recon! You guys check your surroundings and stay safe!" Casey said, rushing to a parking vehicle, a motorcycle. She got on it, then she tailed the Recon member.

*call*

"Aya, I'm tailing a Recon, trying to see where he goes," Casey said.

"Good, but do not get too close, Casey," Aya said.

"What Aya just said is vital, Casey! Don't fuck up!" Tyra said.

A few minutes after tailing the Recon, Casey saw him and nine Recon grunts holding six common characters at gunpoint. Twenty-seven minutes ago, the grunts had bumped into the six before demanding them to give up their cash and drugs, but the six had refused, and they ended up here as hostages.

"Them...? Have I seen them from a Rockstar video game before...?" Casey was talking about Jimmy (Bully), Beatrice (Bully), Pinky (Bully), Lola (Bully), Mandy (Bully), and Zoe (Bully). The events from Bully hadn't taken place in 2006; it was actually 2001. A few years later, Rockstar had learned about the interesting events and wanted to turn it into a video game. Some stuff in the game like Jimmy kissing several other boys didn't happen in real life, but Jimmy himself didn't mind it. The Bully characters from the real-life events highly-praised the Bully game, but a few despised it. After the Bully events from 2001, some of Jimmy, Beatrice, Pinky, Lola, Mandy, and Zoe's personalities and traits had died off because they were getting older, and they were no longer in Bullworth. Jimmy was short in real life, being an inch shorter than Casey; he was 5'0 between 2001 and 2004. Pinky, Zoey, Mandy, Lola, and Beatrice were part of Jimmy's harem, although Lola, with prostitute clothes, had the mind of a mega slut, having sex with other men and sometimes women outside the harem.

After talking to herself, Casey triggered her SMG. Phyco (Pokemon; human form), the one Casey had tailed, disappeared, but the grunts stayed to die, a big mistake from them. Then, Casey freed the Bully characters.

"Jesus, that was close! We were about to get smoked!" Jimmy said.

"Are you guys really the characters from that Bully game?" Casey asked, then the six explained the entire story to her. "How compelling."

"And fuck Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus (OC)! Dude's a cancer!" Jimmy said.

"I've heard about that guy a lot in the past. I already know the whole story about his beef with Bully," Casey said.

"Most gamers know it, and they agree that he sucks dick!" Zoe said.

"Not much of a huge fan of games besides baseball, but I 100% agree!" Casey said.

*call*

"Where did you follow the Recon?" Tyra asked.

"To a construction site. He got away, but I had killed nine others and saved six people from that Bully game," Casey said.

"The more Recon members die, the better! Keep up the good work!" Tyra said.

*end call*

"Are you Bully guys old or new here?" Casey asked.

"We've been here for several months! It's a lovely place!" Beatrice replied.

"It's so good, we might stay here forever!" Mandy said.

"Do you have a name, baseball girl?" Lola asked.

"Casey! I used to be a softball player!" Casey replied.

"Can we keep your number?" Pinky asked. "You look like a very useful helper!"

"Sure, Pinky!" Casey replied before giving the Bully characters her number. "I'll give you guys my girlfriend's number, too! She's a professor at the University of Fuchsia, and she's great!"

~ Mission Eleven: Lost item ~ (Boss: Aya)

Giselle's house/3:32 p.m...

*call*

"Hey, baby!" Casey was talking to Giselle.

"Hey, babe!" Giselle said. "Need anything? I'm about to resume my work!"

"I had gave six Bully characters your number, and mine!" Casey replied.

"Bully!? You mean Rockstar's Bully!?" Giselle sounded excited.

"Yes! The real-life Bully events had taken place in 2001!" Casey then told Giselle the rest of the story.

"Killer, Casey! K-I-L-L-E-R! I won't meet with you and the gals after 5:30! Just gotta do several things first! Bye, heart!" Giselle said.

"Love ya!" Casey said.

*end call*

*another call*

"Casey, one of my ninjas had accidentally lost an essential item at the movies earlier today," Aya said. "Help her look for it. She's waiting you outside of the dome."

*end call*

* * *

 

Near the dome...

"Hop on the motorcycle!" Casey said, then the ninja joined the protagonist. Casey headed to the movies.

"My item's a gold watch. My father gave it to me before he passed away," the ninja said.

"Unless somebody has it, it shouldn't be hard to find," Casey said.

"Casey. I'm a well-trained ninja... But... I haven't been this scared in my life..." the ninja said.

"You shouldn't be," Casey said. "Any update on the wounded ninja?"

"Aya says he's resting well," the ninja replied.

"Good news," Casey said.

* * *

 

At Spotlight....

This place was big, but theater room number 3, the room the ninja had previously been in, was short from the entrance. Casey and the ninja avoided several employees, but they got caught by a few civilians. However, the civilians agreed not to snitch on them.

* * *

 

In theater room number 3...

"Shit!" the ninja cursed; eleven Recons were waiting for a movie, Cerulean's nightmare, the same movie the ninja had seen, to start. The movie had several positive reviews, a lot of mixed reviews, and a few negative reviews.

"I'll end the bloodbath quick," Casey said. "HEY, RECON FREAKS!" Casey shouted. "RECON CAN GO TO HELL!" Casey then blasted her AK-47, killing every RECON in the room.

"Now, we can find my watch!" the ninja said.

* * *

 

A few minutes later...

"I've found the watch!" Casey found it under the tenth seat from the thirteenth last row, the very top. Then, Casey gave the ninja the watch.

"Let's exit this joint!" the ninja said.

* * *

 

Near the dome...

"Thanks for the huge support, Casey!" the ninja said, getting inside the dome.

"If you guys need more help, you know who to call!" Casey said.

Total Kills: 71

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47

Total Money: $29,182.45

* * *

Total Kills: 18

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: 0

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun

Total Money: $16,000.00

End of Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I fucking love the Bully game! Like most good games, Bully has a few flaws, but it's still good! 
> 
> Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus! Ash had killed him in GTA 1, making LOTS of gamers extremely happy. For those that don't know, Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus is a parody of real life Jack Thompson, a disgusting piece of shit. Man, I'll never forget the old days where he had a HUGE beef with Bully, the Grand Theft Auto series, and other games. 
> 
> During the Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus mission in GTA 1, Bully was mentioned, a game that he had tried so hard to ban.
> 
> Also, it's super ironic that the Bully characters are part of this mega crossover series. 
> 
> Phyco is also another confirmed antagonist.
> 
> Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon's data-mine has been leaked! However, I couldn't identify the Recon leader! Oh, wait! I've totally forgot about Colress briefly appearing in Pokemon Sun and Moon's story! Man, if he's Recon's leader, it'll blow my friggin' mind. Why? Because he's a Team Plasma guy in the GTA Pokemon series, and I'll have to add some explanation in this story, which takes place three years before GTA 1, to avoid plotholes. 
> 
> Rainbow Rocket in Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon! I'm super excited about Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, and Lysandre making a return. Because of this Rainbow Rocket stuff, I've decided to slap it in GTA 8, with Madame Boss being the leader. Why Madame Boss? Because she's a bigger threat than Giovanni and the other evil organization bosses in this series, and she's GTA 1 and 2's FINAL antagonist. However, most previous antagonists and GTA 8 antagonists, except for the six hated GTA 1 antagonists, will be working for a dangerous Kill La Kill character (and her mother). Most of you already know who that tall pervert is.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Mission Twelve: Just a fun biker race ~ (Boss: Chopper and Tyra)

Mercy's house/7:32 p.m....

"I'm up in here!" Giselle came in with a different attire, a black hat with a spiked red fist, a tight lesbo power black shirt, lighter black shoes, and tight black jeans, a total of $539.32, way cheaper than Casey's current attire. She didn't just buy them; she had also beaten Paramedic and Firefighter side missions.

"Hi, love!" Casey said, playing Call of Duty: World at War's, a Playstation 3 game, multiplayer mode with the naked D.Va, who was getting her pussy eaten by Mercy, who was also naked.

"What y'all playing?" Giselle asked.

"Call of Duty: World at War..." D.Va moaned.

"Getting your carpet eaten while playing, huh D.Va? That's hot!" Giselle said.

"It had all started ever since I had gotten here, Giselle..." D.Va continued to moan, enjoying Mercy's oral sex and the game.

*call*

"The fucking shit you want, Tyra?" Giselle asked.

"A biker race! Either you or Casey can compete with me and Chopper! The race will start in thirty minutes!" Tyra replied.

"I'll compete with you fucks, and I'll win! We'll see you guys in a bit!" Giselle said.

*end call*

"What was that about, Giselle?" Casey asked, doing surprisingly well on the game.

"Bike racing and shit! I'll beat the shit out of Tyra and Chopper!" Giselle replied.

"We're about to finish this multiplayer mode, Giselle... Shit, I'm cumming...!" D.Va said.

* * *

 

In the middle of Fuchsia's downtown region...

"Killer ride, Giselle!" Tyra was on her motorcycle; Chopper was on his motorcycle, too.

"I'll say!" Chopper agreed.

"Thanks, bitches!" it didn't take Giselle long to steal a sweet looking motorcycle; it had paintings of red and gold flames, red skulls, and black chains. Casey, on the other hand, had stolen a generic looking ride, a ride that no one cared about.

A lot of people were here! Even Jimmy, Zoe, Beatrice, Mandy, Pinky, and Lola were here! Janine and her boyfriend, Falkner (Pokemon), were here, too! Six characters from a comedy-reality show were here, and they were chatting with a lot of people.

After a couple of minutes, the race began. Chopper got the lead, but Tyra and Giselle eventually went past him. A few minutes before the race had started, Tyra had showed Giselle a map on where to go, but Giselle was an expert on knowing every Fuchsia street. Also, Giselle had interacted with the Bully characters, telling them how much she loved the Bully game and that she used to be a bully during childhood.

Giselle, in first place, reached lap two, but Chopper got the lead nine seconds later. Giselle cursed at him, calling him many dirty words like "cunt", "fucker", and "twat". Chopper retaliated by saying words like "bitch and "whore", but Giselle laughed like it was nothing.

Tyra got into first place before reaching the final lap, lap three. She threw the middle finger towards her opponents, but Giselle and Chopper laughed at it, not taking it seriously. The three continued to trash-talk against one another until Giselle reached first place and barely won the illegal race.

"I WIN THIS BITCH!" Giselle shouted, getting a huge round of applause for winning. Even Tyra, Chopper, and Aya clapped for the female protagonist.

"WAY TO GO, GISELLE!" Casey was clapping harder than the rest of the audience.

Reward: $2,000

~ Mission Thirteen: Late night drama ~ (Boss: D.Va and Mercy)

Near Butches Only/11:41 p.m....

"What is going on inside?" Casey asked; she, Mercy, D.Va, and Giselle were seeing the owner, employees, and party-goers outside the lesbian club.

"Some lesbian weirdos with weird outfits had kicked us out!" the owner, a muscular woman in her forties, replied.

"Weird outfits? Sounds like Recon! Casey and I will go inside while the rest of you guys stay outside!" Giselle said. The reason she, Casey, Mercy, and D.Va had to come here late was because of her wanting to do Vigilante and Taxi side missions first; she had earned $6,384.47 from the latter.

As promised, Giselle went into the bar with Casey. Then, Giselle said, "I fucking knew it." Zossie and Soliera were sharing a long ten-inch dildo; they were on top of each other, and Soliera was fingering the hell out of Zossie's tight little anus. A lot of female Recon grunts were having a gigantic orgy, doing all kinds of sexual activities to each other.

Giselle and Casey occurred their shooting, hurting and murdering Recon. After getting hit several times, Soliera and Zossie left. But the rest of their Recon soldiers didn't vanish with them, getting killed.

"The problem's over, guys! Recon won't fuck with this amazing club ever again!" Giselle said.

After a lot of cleaning, the lesbians and bisexual women did their thing in the club, partying hard, chatting with each other, having sex with one another, and drinking together. Casey and Giselle were drinking with a few OC lesbians, and Mercy and D.Va were rubbing each other's vaginas in the restroom.

Total Kills: 71

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47

Total Money: $29,182.45

* * *

 

Total Kills: 62

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: 0

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun

Total Money: $23,845.15

End of Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zossie and Soliera is my new favorite yuri pairing. Zossie is over eighteen in this fic, BTW.


	8. Chapter 8

~ Mission Fourteen: Another dangerous city ~ (Boss: Aya and Tyra)

Near Giselle's house/February 8; 5:43 p.m....

"I'm back, girls!" Giselle just got off work. She headed inside to change her clothes, with Casey, D.Va, Mercy, Aya, and Tyra waiting a little longer. The latter two, and Chopper, didn't have any missions for Mercy, D.Va, and Casey for today, and a Recon was nowhere to be found. However, last night's shooting at Butches Only didn't scare Recon away because they'd commence their behavior at anytime.

Giselle got back out, and the girls took a walk together and began talking about video games. Video games and not sex? That was new, but Tyra and Aya weren't that crazy about them, playing them less occasionally. That conversation came to an end when they bumped into Xandir (Drawn Together), Toot (Drawn Together), Captain Hero (Drawn Together), Ling-Ling (Drawn Together), Spanky (Drawn Together), and Wooldoor (Drawn Together). Xandir was very sensitive and overemotional, Captain Hero had acted as an extremely deranged, egotistical, immature, cowardly, stupid, violent, narcissistic, and sociopathic person on Drawn Together, Spanky's Drawn Together and real life role was his crudeness and him frequently looking at pornography, Toot was an old alcoholic, binge-eating, self-mutilated person that wanted attention, Wooldoor behaved like a hyperactive child in acting and in real life, and Ling-Ling was a sociopathic, violent actor.

"Oh, shit! It's the Drawn Together gang!" Giselle was excited to see them.

"We'd seen the biker race last night, honey!" Xandir said.

"You guys did? That's great!" Giselle said.

"Are you guys on vacation?" Casey asked.

"We are, hun!" Xandir replied.

"Don't get offended by this fact. Drawn Together's fake like those fake reality talk shows from Unova. Still a fan of it, though!" Giselle said.

"Some of our fans think it's real, but it's fake 95% of the time! We're not ashamed of it!" Xandir admitted.

"But you're gay in real life?" Casey asked.

"I will forever love a dick between a man's legs!" Xandir replied.

"And where are your other two roommates? Are they the same?" Aya asked.

"I ain't a fan of those two!" Giselle said.

"Definitely!" Xandir lied; one of his two missing former roommates had pretended to support her race throughout the show's small run.

"I have Castelia City on my teleport thingy, and we can go there for a little. We ain't really doing shit," Giselle said.

"Yeah, let's go there!" Tyra said, and everybody else agreed.

* * *

Castelia City/7:56 a.m.... (Eastern Unova Time Zone)

This city was synonymous with hell. Too many gangs, too many crimes, too many dangerous things. It was more dangerous than Chicago, Illinois, but unlike 60% of the native citizens from the windy city, most of Castelia's native citizens didn't want to move elsewhere because they knew this city well, and they had always stayed away from trouble.

"I've been here once!" Giselle said.

"I had signed autographs here several years ago!" Casey said.

"Casey used to be a softball chick. Now, she's an ultimate killer!" Giselle said.

"FEEL RECON'S WRATH!" Soliera and Zossie shouted not too far away, distracting the gang.

"Those fucking Recon freaks are here!?" Giselle said, equipping her Handgun.

The gang followed the shouting and shooting. Then, they saw two people, Ryo (Ronin Warriors) and Phoebe (Hey Arnold) escaping from the Recons' vicious firepower. Ryo was leader of the Ronin Warriors gang, while Phoebe worked for another common gang, the Hey Arnold gang.

"THEY'RE CRAZY!" Ryo cried; he and Phoebe hid behind the gang.

After confronting the Recons, Casey, D.Va, Tyra, and Giselle opened fire against them. All but Soliera and Zossie died; the antagonists had teleported.

"That was fuckin' close! Thanks for saving our asses!" Ryo said.

"We didn't expect Recon to be here, although they've claimed to be everywhere!" Casey then told Ryo and Phoebe about Recon's motives.

"Sensible motives. Our gangs should be careful!" Phoebe said.

"Who the fuck are they?" Giselle asked, then Phoebe and Ryo told them who they were. "History and corruption. Nice."

*call*

"You guys are about to look for other criminals to deal with? Remember, convince them to buy the drugs only," Ryo said.

*end call*

"The fuck was that, Ryo?" Giselle asked.

"Some of my Ronins from Hoenn's Mauville," Ryo replied.

"Mind if we babysit them for a while?" Giselle asked.

"Just to eliminate some Recons? Sure," Ryo replied.

"If you guys don't mind, can us Drawn Together characters visit one of our friends before going back to Fuchsia?" Xandir asked.

"Just take us to her place," Giselle replied.

* * *

 

Near the place...

"Open up, it's us!" Xandir knocked on the door. After nine seconds, it opened.

The non-Drawn Together characters gasped at the same time. Why? Because they were seeing Foxxy Love (Drawn Together), The King (Drawn Together), and Princess Clara (Drawn Together) being naked together.

"Oh, um... They're working on a script for a future project! It's Drawn Together-related!" Xandir lied again, covering Foxxy's dirty little secret.

"Goddamnit, y'all get the fuck away from us! We're fucking busy!" Foxxy was very angry.

"Listen to the sexy servant girl! GO!" The King was angry, too.

"You guys are RUINING our scripted scene for our black slave! The last two words are part of the script!" Clara said.

"Then, fuck you motherfuckers! We didn't know you fucking cunts would be here! I hope you fucks get raped (GTA 1 and GTA 2)!" Giselle cursed.

"Let's leave these fucking crybabies alone," Casey made a rare swear.

After the whole gang vanished to Fuchsia City, the abhorrent Drawn Together characters closed the door before resuming their threesome.

~ Mission Fifteen: Recon again ~ (Boss: Ryo and Phoebe)

Mauville City...

Despite the amount of crimes Ryo's Ronins had committed, Mauville was safer than Fuchsia and Castelia combined. Minutes later, Ryo, Phoebe, D.Va, Mercy, Tyra, Aya, Casey, and Giselle saw the Ronins having a normal deal with a gang that didn't look too serious.

"The other gang don't look like Recons," Ryo said.

"Let us stay in this city a little longer. They might be here," Giselle said.

* * *

 

Eight minutes later...

Giselle's prediction came true; she and the others saw Dulse, Phyco, and eight Recon grunts having a drug deal with Glacia (Pokemon), Phoebe (Pokemon), and Drake (Pokemon; Hoenn). The protagonists shot the Recons, but Dulse and Phyco bailed, abandoning their grunts.

"What the fuck was that about?!" Phoebe (Pokemon) asked. "We were busy with them!"

"The Recons are our enemies! We have every right to murder them!" Giselle replied.

"They were about to give us money, you fucks!" Glacia said. Then, she furiously put the tip of her AK-47 next to Giselle's head.

Giselle just laughed; she wasn't intimidated. "Go ahead and shoot me, bitch!" Giselle said.

Giselle quickly pulled an uppercut move against Glacia's AK-47, then Giselle shot Glacia's legs. Phoebe (Pokemon) and Drake were about to open fire, but Phoebe (Hey Arnold) shot Phoebe's (Pokemon) right shoulder, and Casey quickly attacked Drake's groin with the Baseball Bat. The future rapists were down. Aya and Tyra laughed at the future rapists like they were nothing.

"Morons," Casey said.

"Don't kill us..." Drake groaned weakly.

"You cunts should've never fucked with us! But we ain't gonna kill ya fucks!" Giselle said.

"You three don't deserve to get healed. Idiots," Mercy said.

"Stupid fucks!" D.Va insulted the future rapists.

Phoebe (Hey Arnold) kicked Phoebe's (Pokemon) head, and Phoebe (Pokemon) cried in pain. "Act smart next time. Bitch," like Casey, Phoebe (Hey Arnold) wouldn't normally swear, but she had to do it.

"Sweet kick, Phoebe (Hey Arnold)!" Ryo complimented.

"She earned it, Ryo," Phoebe (Hey Arnold) smiled at Ryo.

After dropping Phoebe (Hey Arnold) and Ryo off at Castelia City, Mercy, D.Va, Casey, Giselle, Tyra, and Aya went back to Fuchsia.

  
Total Kills: 74

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47

Total Money: $29,182.45

* * *

 

Total Kills: 77

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: 0

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun

Total Money: $23,845.15

End of Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryo and Phoebe (Hey Arnold) have appeared again! They had appeared in GTA 6, which took place a year after GTA 7. 
> 
> Again, in a pre-GTA timeline scene from a GTA 5 bonus chapter, it was revealed that Ryo had corrupted Phoebe (Hey Arnold) and most of Phoebe's friends from the Hey Arnold show, turning them into criminals. In GTA 5's storyline, Phoebe (Hey Arnold) and her friends were murdered by Moon, and the mission was by far one of the most difficult and frustrating missions in GTA: Pokemon history. Moon was forced to kill them just to save a girlfriend of one of Ash's female harem members. 
> 
> Look who had appeared before mission fifteen. Yeah. Mercy and D.Va aren't the only Overwatch characters to see those three disgusting pieces of shit together before GTA 4 events. In GTA 6, Brendan, a Cluefinders character, and two Overwatch characters, GTA 5 antagonists, had seen them together, thus finding out about that self-hating bitch's dirty and disgusting secret. Also, Ryo is one of the several common Pokemon/non-Pokemon antagonists to see those pieces of shit together before GTA 4, and he's one of the several common Pokemon/non-Pokemon antagonists to encounter the rapists. 
> 
> Ryo's Mauville Ronins were killed by Hilbert and another Ronin Warriors character in GTA 4, two years after GTA 7. 
> 
> Phoebe vs. Phoebe!
> 
> Speaking of the non-rapist, the Hey Arnold character, she and her Hey Arnold friends had seen the rape victims crawling and begging for help during a deleted GTA 1 scene. But the Hey Arnold characters ignored them. It happened after the rapists had raped the shit out of the racists.
> 
> BTW, almost everything on Drawn Together is fake. That way, I can avoid major plot-holes.


	9. Chapter 9

~ Mission Sixteen: Former perverted gym teacher ~ (Boss: Jimmy, Beatrice, Pinky, Lola, Mandy, and Zoe)

Fuchsia City/Casey's house/7:53 p.m....

*call*

"Are you and Casey busy, Giselle?" Jimmy asked.

"We're just watching television. Ain't shit on, really," Giselle replied.

"You and Casey come over. The girls and I want to show you two something," Jimmy said.

*end call*

* * *

 

Jimmy's house...

Giselle and Casey came in.

"We've just discovered some news from Bullworth's news website. Remember Mr. Burton (Bully), the perverted gym teacher? Dude had gotten his ass kicked by some pissed off dad a few days ago!" Jimmy said.

"Did the pissed off dad accuse Burton of sexually harassing his daughter?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah, but the pissed off dad got arrested for assault, sadly," Zoe replied, showing Giselle and Casey a news article from her android phone and two photos of the pissed off dad and the injured Burton. "Fucking Burton got what he deserved!"

"Days after the Bully game was released, people had questioned Burton, wanting to know if he was really a pervert with pedophilia tendencies. He denied those claims," Jimmy said.

"But he's bullshitting! The pissed off dad should've killed his fucking ass! Hold on! Giselle and Casey are Grand Theft Auto-ing! Oh, yes! Yes!" Zoe said.

"Eradicate the old gym coach?" Casey asked.

"No shit! Get it over with! He's one of the worst human beings to ever breath on this earth!" Zoe replied.

"You're comparing him to vicious dictators from the past?" Casey asked.

"Yes, but for the right reasons!" Zoe replied.

"Burton's also one of the few Bullworth alumni to dislike the Bully game, saying it's cancer," Jimmy reminded.

"The only problem I have with the game is one of its plot-holes! Fuckin' Burton gets fired, but he remains as the gym teacher after the storyline! Him getting fired had happened in real life! Some elements from the game didn't happen in real life, but that plot-hole is hell!" Zoe yelled. "Holy shit, I've yelled a lot!"

"Calm down, honey," Lola said, rubbing Zoe's butt. Zoe liked it.

"I love it when you do that, Lola, you filthy bisexual slut," Zoe said.

Lola and Zoe shared a kiss.

* * *

 

Bullworth, New Hampshire/9:59 a.m.... (Eastern Unova Time Zone)

Bullworth had changed a bit, with a few old places no longer being there. Before the protagonists had came here, Bullworth wasn't on Giselle's teleport device, but it was on Casey's, hence why they had came here so quickly. The town was little, and it wasn't nighttime. The protagonists shouldn't have trouble trying to find Burton.

The girls attracted authority by taking someone's car, but fifteen seconds later, Giselle eliminated the wanted level by grabbing a police bribe, a floated and uncommon collectible that looked like a star. They ultimately found the pervert, and that pervert was holding a bag of groceries.

Out of the car, Giselle and Casey held Burton at gunpoint, scaring the pervert and a few civilians near him.

"What's in the bag, pervert?" Giselle asked.

"F-Food...!" Burton replied, peeing on himself and starting to cry.

"Your old foe, Zoe, had sent us here to smoke your ass, Burton!" Giselle said.

"Remember Zoe, the person you had sexually harassed in the past? I'm sure you do!" Casey said.

"I-I-I d-d-didn't mean to h-h-h-hurt her!" Burton stuttered, shedding tears.

"Crying won't save your butt!" Casey said.

Casey executed Burton.

"Sick and lovely!" Giselle said, taking a picture of the dead Burton.

* * *

 

Fuchsia City/Jimmy's house...

"Dude's dead, Zoe!" Giselle showed Zoe and the other Bully characters the captured image.

"You girls deserve a kiss, and money!" Zoe said. She kissed both protagonists on the cheek, and they didn't mind.

"Don't ignore our other calls!" Mandy said.

"We won't, Mandy!" Casey said.

Reward: $30,000

~ Mission Seventeen: A late night mission ~ (Boss: Chopper)

Giselle's house/February 9; 1:13 a.m....

*call*

"Who is it...?" Casey asked, laying next to a sleeping Giselle.

"Chopper, the badass biker!" Chopper replied. "I hope you're not fully asleep because I've just found this sweet silver motorcycle near someone's big Saffron house. I want to get it, but... drone guns are guarding the thing, I've mistakenly left my weapons at Aya's crib, and I don't want to waste my money on more."

"My AK-47 will decimate them," Casey said.

*end call*

* * *

 

Safffron City...

Saffron City was bigger than Fuchsia City, and the University of Saffron was also bigger than the U of F. Only Fuchsia's crime rate was bigger than Saffron's. However, Saffron's crime rate in the 80s and early 90s were a bigger concern, due the Ronin Warriors gang causing tons of problems. Another common gang was guilty, too, but they had left the city in the late 80s. A tall pervert, a common female criminal, was also in the mix, and she was still living in this city.

After calling Chopper, Casey told Chopper that she was standing near east Saffron's exit. Chopper guided her to his location. After Casey met up with Chopper, Casey blew up the drone guns, waking up the owner of the motorcycle. On it, Casey headed south with Chopper, and the owner came outside late.

"There goes my motorcycle..." the owner looked sad.

* * *

 

Fuchsia City/Near the dome...

"I'll sell my old motorcycle! It's worthless compared to my new one!" Chopper said.

Reward: $25,000

Total Kills: 75

Legit Kills: 1 (Burton)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47

Total Money: $64,182.45

* * *

 

Total Kills: 77

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: 0

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun

Total Money: $53,845.15

End of Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I've never liked Burton. That panties raid mission, his mission, was one of the few Bully missions I disliked.


	10. Chapter 10

~ Mission Eighteen: SJW rampage ~ (Boss: D.Va and Mercy)

Good Early Morning/6:46 a.m....

"Mmmm... Shit, this is good... Just like my cooking..." Giselle moaned, eating her breakfast, six eggs, five bacons, a super large bowl of rice, and four fat pancakes, like a greedy pig. Giselle had wanted to try something new with Casey in the morning, such as eating breakfast at this expensive place. She also invited D.Va, who was wearing Ashley Graham's attire from Resident Evil 4, and Mercy here, and Mercy was nice enough to do all the paying.

After finishing her breakfast, Giselle stepped outside, and she farted. The fart was so loud, most customers stopped eating. The only customers that kept eating were Mercy, D.Va, and Casey, who had laughed at the other customers' disgusted expressions.

"Oh, that felt good!" Giselle said.

* * *

 

After breakfast/Outside....

"Stay away from the pedophile, young one!" someone distracted the girls and several OCs.

"Who said that!?" Giselle asked.

"ME!" the OC replied; she and lots of SJWs showed themselves.

"The blonde pedophile shall be gone for good!" another OC said.

"More of you motherfuckers!? Did those four pathetic SJWs send you losers here!?" D.Va yelled.

"From the looks of it, they did! Listen, SJWs! You losers are one of the worst group of people I've ever met in my fuckin' life! You idiots think you're bigger than God just because you idiots want this and that to end and shit! But in reality, you idiots aren't bigger than God, you're racists yourselves, you're delusional, you make shit assumptions towards innocent people you know nothing about, you ruin others' fun by shoving bullshit down their throats, you're making shit a lot worse, you use a "race-related" term that makes absolutely no sense, you think doxxing anybody will turn earth into a better place, and you're mega hypocrites!" Giselle said.

"We're not bad people! We've worked very hard to liquidate all the bad things on earth!" another OC said.

"Bullshit! Bullfuckingshit! Giselle is 100% right about you fucking assholes! And I'm not a fucking pedophile! I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I'll never make suicidal decisions like fucking pedophilia!" Mercy wouldn't normally swear like Giselle, unless she was super pissed off like today.

"SJWs, go away, or you'll regret it!" Casey warned.

"We won't go away until we-"

Giselle cut a SJW off, killing her. The other SJWs targeted Giselle, but Giselle unexpectedly jumped super high, and that surprised her. With the SJWs distracted by Giselle's Super Jump ability, Casey and D.Va opened fire. Giselle occurred more action while descending. Wait! Casey had equipped her Baseball Bat, but laser ammo came out of it! That was Casey's ability, the Bat Laser ability.

"Are we in Goldeneye 007's Aztec level, Casey!? Cool!" D.Va had seen it.

"Oh, sweet!" Casey was happy.

After landing, Giselle took a dead SJW's Shotgun. With it, she murdered four SJWs in close range. Then, she murdered three more in the same range. Six remained, but the armed women smoked them fast. Next, Giselle went under a SJWs pocket, trying to get a phone. She did. Then, the protagonist looked for a number under the contact list. She only saw four numbers; she also saw the "My SJW role models" under the "M" alphabet.

*call*

"WAZZZUUUPPP, MOTHERFUCKAS!" Giselle said.

"Who is this?" Steven asked.

"I'm the same anti-SJW that shot your ear, you fat motherfucking cunt bitch!" Giselle replied.

"Your SJW army is dead, loser!" Casey reminded.

"T-They're dead!? How could you!?" Steven cried.

"You and those three bitches of yours shouldn't blame anybody but yourselves!" Giselle said.

"Hello, you fat fuck. Remember this voice? I don't murder people, but my adult girlfriend, my same girlfriend, and two friends are aggressive murderers. Bring more shitty SJWs to Fuchsia City, and they'll go straight to hell," Mercy said.

"You girls are crazy! We're not messing with you girls again!" Steven admitted defeat, but that wouldn't change his SJW ways, sadly.

*end call*

"Time for work! See you gals later!" Giselle said.

"Bye, Giselle!" Mercy, D.Va, and Casey said in unison, seeing Giselle jacking a random ride.

~ Mission Nineteen: Recon returns to Fuchsia ~ (Boss: Chopper)

Mercy's house/1:19 p.m....

*call*

"Fuchsia Forever, Casey!" Chopper cried.

"The amusement park?" Casey asked.

"My biker is trapped there! He was about to leave, but the Recons had arrived at the wrong time!" Chopper replied.

"I'll save him," Casey said, leaving the house; D.Va was sucking on Mercy's left nipple, and Mercy was doing well on Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater's Extreme mode.

* * *

 

Fuchsia Forever...

This Japan fair wasn't the biggest one; it was one of the country's most recommended fairs to hang out, due to its atmosphere and history. But after Casey spotted and killed three Recon grunts, that atmosphere turned into a mess. The non-criminals ran. Prior to today, its history was clean; no accidents and deaths had commenced, the rides were safe, and the employees, former and current, had no criminal records.

Casey continued to murder the Recons, and more non-criminals got the hell out. She killed the last five, then she found the biker behind the pony ride, a ride for little kids.

"You're home free, man!" Casey said.

"Without you and Giselle in our biker gang world, we'd be dead today!" the biker said. Then, he and Casey parted ways.

Total Kills: 92

Legit Kills: 1 (Burton)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47

Total Money: $64,182.45

* * *

Total Kills: 93

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: 0

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun

Total Money: $53,845.15

End of Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giselle and Casey's new abilities! They'll gain one more in a later chapter. 
> 
> Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon will be released tomorrow! I'll buy it after work. And after work, I should find out who Recon's leader is. A few say it's Mohn, Lusamine's ex-husband, but I won't mind it. In this series, Recon was born in the early 90s, and Mohn was married to Lusamine at the time, with Lusamine running her quiet Aether gang. Also, Mohn had little criminal experience, which would make sense as a leader because a leader would let their heavy-experienced minions do all the dirty work. 
> 
> If he's the leader in those games, I'll have him retired sometime before 2010, GTA 7's setting, an easy explanation, and I'll have one of the older and common Recons as the leader. In my opinion, I don't really think Mohn's the leader, but he's a better pick than Lusamine and Colress because the latter two will anger me, and I'll have to think of a hard explanation of why Lusamine/Colress have parted ways with Recon.
> 
> Some say that Dulse, Zossie, Soliera, and Phyco are family, but I don't believe that. If they are, then fuck it. I'll keep Zossie and Soliera as a yuri couple. Lots of mother/daughter action had occurred in past GTA: Pokemon stories anyway.
> 
> For those that haven't been involved in the Overwatch shipping community in 2016, I've got to say this. I'm mocking the shit out of the delusional and brainless SJWs and idiots that constantly think that D.Va is underage. In reality, nineteen is an adult age, but due to D.Va's looks, those morons think otherwise, and they accuse anyone of pedophilia for pairing D.Va with ANY Overwatch character. Using the Steven Universe characters as pathetic SJWs is a GREAT way of mocking those Overwatch fans, the biggest cancer of the entire Overwatch community, because 75% of the Steven Universe fandom is FILLED with SJWs and morons. No offense to the smart and decent Steven Universe fans. I don't hate the show, and I don't hate you guys, but the cartoon industry would be better off without 75% of those morons.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Mission Twenty: A little trip ~ (Boss: Aya)

Ninja Dome...

"Here I am!" Casey said; Aya had called her a few minutes ago.

"Miami, Florida's on your device, right? Take Janine and Falkner there. Let them spend a little time at that city," Aya said.

"Is your brother okay with this?" Casey asked.

"Janine's almost an adult, Casey. She shouldn't listen to him, unless it's a family emergency," Aya replied.

* * *

 

Miami, Florida...

Miami, Florida was a beautiful place. Most people outside of Miami wanted to waste their vacation days here, but Janine and Falkner weren't like them. The reason they had wanted to come here was personal.

"So, what's the purpose of coming here?" Casey asked.

"Some internet troll from our favorite ninja website, www.ninjasforever.com, and other ninja sites. He said he wasn't a ninja, but he also said he'd beat any of us. He even gave us his home address, the idiot," Janine replied.

"He was way too overboard, being a desperate attention whore. That's what most internet trolls do these days," Falkner said.

"Yeah, true. The trolls from the early internet days weren't super desperate," Casey said.

After stealing a sports car, Casey headed to the right address, the one Janine and Falkner had told her. The place was way too far, but with a sports car, Casey shouldn't take less than fifteen minutes to get there. Near the house, Casey banged on the door, with Janine and Falkner by her side. The troll opened it. Seeing Falkner and Janine with an armed person, Casey, the fat troll gasped in shock.

"Can't act tough, huh!?" Janine yelled.

Casey killed him.

"Better," Falkner said.

"The ninja community is great again! Take us back to Fuchsia, Casey!" Janine said.

~ Mission Twenty-One: Attempted assault ~ (Boss: Lila)

Casey's house/6:36 p.m....

"Oh, D.Va...! D.Va...!" Mercy was moaning so load; D.Va was fucking Mercy missionary position style. Casey and Giselle were watching it, and they were enjoying every second of it.

*call*

"What, bitch!? We're watching a sex scene between two hot women!" Giselle yelled.

"Recons are going to attack the university in nineteen minutes, Giselle... I had a feeling that it was planned on being attacked, but I didn't want it to come true..." Lila replied.

"Was the U of S president responsible for the plan?" Giselle asked.

"According to his email message, yes. But the good news is that he doesn't know much about you, and he doesn't know that Casey exists. Tell Casey to buy a Sniper Rifle. You'll attack the Recons below her," Lila said.

*end call*

"Guys, quit your fucking! We've got work to do!" Giselle said.

* * *

 

University of Fuchsia...

The battle was about to begin. Casey was on top of the university's rooftop while holding a $15,000 Sniper Rifle, Mercy was hiding behind the statue, and D.Va and Giselle were standing sixteen inches away from it. Other than them, Lila was seeing D.Va, Mercy, and Giselle from her office, and Lila's security guards were hiding inside the university's bushes.

After 6:55, a Recon sniper hit Giselle leg, and Giselle cursed loud. Giselle and D.Va ran in different directions while killing several incoming Recons. Casey killed the same Recon sniper, but she suddenly spotted several more.

Casey killed three of them, but the last one bailed, joining his allies below. Giselle got shot a few more times while murdering seven more Recons, but D.Va was doing great; D.Va was smack talking her enemies, calling them cunts. Giselle used her Super Jump ability backwards, and she joined Mercy. After getting healed by Mercy, Giselle used the ability again, going forward.

Casey sniped more Recons below her. Despite not shooting in close range, Giselle was able to murder two Recons with the Shotgun. But after eleven seconds, Giselle got serious with it, wasting the rest of her weakling enemies in close range.

*call*

"Well done, girls, but our battle isn't over yet. After the Recon crises ends, we'll focus on the U of S and its president," Lila said.

* * *

 

Casey's house...

"That's right, you two! Rub those kitties together!" Giselle shouted; Mercy and D.Va were rubbing each other's cunts infront of Giselle and Casey, and their wet tongues were hanging out.

"Cum together!" Casey shouted, too.

Total Kills: 100

Legit Kills: 1 (Burton)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle

Total Money: $49,182.45

Total Kills: 103

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: 0

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun

Total Money: $53,845.15

End of Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the next saga! It'll revolve around the University of Saffron's president, an antagonist and a Pokemon character! But who is it? The Underage content will occur in that saga. 
> 
> I still haven't discovered who the Recon leader is in the games, and I'm trying to buff up a few of my Pokemon as much as possible. If there's no real Recon leader, then I'm cool with it. 
> 
> BTW, a new Overwatch character exists, and damn, she's so fucking hot. She's one of GTA 8's many antagonists.


	12. Chapter 12

~ Mission Twenty-Two: Sending a message ~ (Boss: Lila)

Ninja Dome/8:30 p.m....

Aya, Tyra, Chopper, D.Va, Mercy, Giselle, Casey, and Lila were all here; Lila had planned on having an essential meeting here, and it was about Recon's recent attempted attack.

"My university. My perfect university. It was almost attacked by those damn Recons... Giselle, D.Va, and Casey had successfully protected it... But... But... THAT DOESN'T MEAN RECON WON'T QUIT ON TERRORIZING THIS CITY! The U of S's president was part of the attempted assault, wanting to destroy the threat, his university's closest rival! We shall focus on my rival's allies, the Recons! D.Va, Casey, and Giselle will terrorize their Ultra Megalopolis, sending those pricks a message! I want to see an abundant of blood and gore!" Lila said.

"We're leaders of gangs, but Aya and I will kill them, too!" Tyra said, and Aya nodded.

"What about you, Chopper?" Lila asked.

"I-I'll stay here with the ninjas and watch the dome!" Chopper replied.

"Very well," Lila said.

"Oh, shit, I need some ammo!" Giselle said.

"Don't buy any. I'll give you guys plenty," Lila said.

* * *

 

Ultra Megalopolis, Alola...

This place was like a real city. Ever since Soliera, Phyco, and many old school Recons had taken over Hawi, the original city, in January of 1997, they had bribed Alola's government into helping them rebuild it to their dream city, the Ultra Megalopolis. It was the only Unova place not to have anyone under eighteen in sight. In 2006, however, Zossie, a homeless and underage criminal had joined Recon the day when Soliera had looked for vicious recruits around Honolulu, two days before her eighteenth birthday; she had begged hard to join, due to her major crush on Soliera, and after turning eighteen for a few hours, she surprised Soliera by finger-fucking Soliera's vagina, and Soliera fucked her with a large, thick strapon in return.

""No children allowed."," Lila had quoted a sign. "All members are over eighteen, then! Girls! Take action!"

With that said, D.Va, Aya, Giselle, Tyra, and Casey began to attack unarmed Recons, screaming and cursing at them. Mercy and Lila were behind the armed girls. Giselle and Casey automatically earned six stars, but Giselle was ready for this moment to happen anyway; the police, SWAT team, FBI, and military's only job was to kill anybody that would try to decimate Recon, and unlike the authority from other cities, all four groups would attack the target.

"I LOVE THIS ABILITY!" Giselle shot lots of Recons from above.

"I'm saving my ammo!" Casey was wasting her ability as much as she could.

Aya looked unstoppable, decapitating her enemies' body parts while avoiding damage. Tyra, too, but to a lesser extent; she was stabbing and slashing her enemies' throats with one of her signature weapons, a giant knife. D.Va was being herself as usual.

Rapidly losing his fellow military guys, a military person called the common Recons, and he told them to come to the city as soon as possible. Casey killed him afterwards. The OCs were weak compared to the five girls. Lila wanted this, to make the Recons pay for messing with her university, the university she was uncomfortably obsessed with. Giselle and Giselle's party-goers partially damaging Lila's university didn't count because of Giselle's reputation as a mega popular professor, and Lila respected Giselle despite Giselle being rude to her 50% of the time. But outsiders like the Recons and the U of S's president were another story; the latter had a giant target on his back.

Zossie, Dulse, Phyco, and Soliera came to help.

"STOP, YOU INTRUDERS!" Dulse yelled.

But Giselle brutally murdered Dulse, blowing his entire head away with one Shotgun bullet. Giselle shot Phyco's privates, but the badly injured antagonist escaped with the two female antagonists seconds later.

"You've sent enough messages to them, girls! Let's leave!" Lila commanded.

* * *

 

Ninja Dome...

"How did it go?" Chopper asked.

"Well!" Mercy replied.

"A lot have died, Chopper. Their deaths will teach their comrades not to fuck with my university. It is number one!" Lila said.

"According to a data I've read online, it's number two," Chopper said.

Lila bitch-slapped Chopper, surprising him, D.Va, Mercy, Tyra, and Casey. Giselle and Aya weren't surprised; they knew a lot about Lila and her personality towards the U of F.

"THAT DATA IS FULL OF LIES! IT IS NUMBER ONE, AND DO NOT SAY OTHERWISE!" Lila screamed.

"I didn't mean to offend you..." Chopper apologized, touching the cheek Lila had slapped.

"Humph," Lila said.

Reward: $20,000

~ Mission Twenty-Three: Prostituting at night ~ (Boss: Jimmy, Beatrice, Pinky, Lola, Mandy, and Zoe)

Jimmy's house/10:58 p.m....

"I've arrived, Lola," Casey had came here by herself; Giselle was busy playing videos games with D.Va over at Mercy's house.

"See ya later, guys!" Lola said, joining Casey.

* * *

 

In the stolen van...

"Where to first?" Casey asked.

"If I see the right stud, I'll tell you to stop, okay?" Lola replied. "Casey, I have a feeling that my ex is already here."

"Do you want me to kill Johnny (Bully)?" Casey asked.

"Let him live," Lola replied.

"Are you sure?" Casey asked.

"Yes!" Lola said.

"Okay, then," Casey said.

"Johnny's another person that disliked Bully, due to our past relationship," Lola said.

"Okay," Casey said.

"Since 2007, I had called him bunch of names. Cocksucker, fucktard, faggot, cunt, a lot! And um... I even send him many photos of me having sex with Jimmy and the other girls!" Lola said.

"Is that why you think he's here?" Casey asked.

"That ain't it! I've heard rumors of him trying to make me fall in love with him again!" Lola replied, then she saw two muscular men talking to each other. "Casey, there!" Lola pointed at the men.

* * *

 

Twenty-three minutes later/An alley...

"See you sexy studs soon!" Lola waved good-bye.

Casey drove out of the alley.

"You weren't bored while I was getting double-penetrated, right?" Lola asked.

"I was going through baseball and softball articles, so no," Casey replied.

"Have you ever sucked two cocks at the same time before, Casey?" Lola asked.

"I don't like a man's meat," Casey replied.

"I've managed to suck three cocks twelve times!" Lola said.

"Good for you," Casey said.

"A couple! A couple!" Lola just saw a couple, male and female, coming out of a sex shop. "I hope that woman's bisexual!" Lola said.

* * *

 

Thirty-seven minutes later/Another alley...

"Bye, friendly couple!" Lola shouted; the couple happily headed home. "Ow, my asshole... It feels like I can't walk... Take me home, Casey."

"How long was your bum occupied?" Casey asked, heading to Jimmy's home.

"Twenty-one minutes, the longest I've ever experienced in anal sex!" Lola replied.

* * *

 

Near Jimmy's house...

"Do you need help, Lola?" Casey asked.

"I can make it, Casey...!" Lola replied, slowly walking towards the house.

Total Kills: 121

Legit Kills: 1 (Burton)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle

Total Money: $69,182.45

* * *

 

Total Kills: 127

Legit Kills: 1 (Dulse)

Non-Weapons: 0

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun

Total Money: $73,845.15

End of Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Lila's personality and traits will come soon.


	13. Chapter 13

~ Mission Twenty-Four: Robbing houses ~ (Boss: Jimmy, Beatrice, Pinky, Lola, Mandy, and Zoe)

Jimmy's house/February 10; 2:47 a.m....

"I'm here again, guys!" Casey said, opening Jimmy's door.

"Wear this," Jimmy said, giving Casey a robber mask, a black one. Jimmy, Pinky, and Zoe had already worn theirs, but Beatrice, Lola, and Mandy didn't because they weren't planning on participating the mission; the latter three were busy having sex, Beatrice and Mandy sucking on Lola's nipples.

"I've never worn one before!" Casey said, wearing the mask.

"We'll be done before four a.m.!" Jimmy said, leaving with Casey, Zoe, and Pinky.

In the same stolen van...

"Is Giselle asleep?" Jimmy asked.

"She has to save energy for work, so yes. She works everyday," Casey replied. "Do you guys rob houses often?"

"Yeah. It's cool. The girls steal shit that relates to their personalities," Jimmy replied.

"Is your family still rich, Pinky?" Casey asked.

"Yes, but I haven't interacted with any of them in months!" Pinky replied. "I steal expensive-looking things, and I sell them, making us more rich!"

"Every time I sell stolen shit, I sent its money to Edgar (Bully) and the other Townies (Bully characters), making their lives easier! They need it!" Zoe said.

"That's good to hear!" Casey said.

"Stop, Casey," Jimmy said, and Casey did. "Do you see that house, the smallest one to your right? It looks poor, but I bet there's some sweet shit we could steal."

"Yeah, the look of that house ain't foolin' us! Just because a house looks so shitty doesn't mean everything's not nice-looking on the inside!" Zoe said.

* * *

 

In the targeted house...

"Jackpot!" Pinky said softly; golden vases, ancient Japanese paintings, a sweet large couch, and three bronze swords were the only interesting things in the living room.

"Steal quietly," Zoe said.

"This might take a while," Casey thought.

Nine minutes later...

"We've done it!" Pinky shouted by mistake.

"Pinky, you idiot!" Zoe yelled.

"Go, go, go!" Casey said, closing the door. Pinky, Jimmy, and Zoe got in the van. Casey was the last to get in. Then, she mashed that gas pedal, driving away from the house. "Don't ever do that again, Pinky!"

"Cut me some slack, Casey! I was excited!" Pinky said.

After dropping the stolen stuff off Jimmy's house, the four criminals resumed their mission; Casey drove in another direction. When they ultimately found the right house, a bigger house, to rob, the criminals exited the van before breaking in. But they woke up an armed and crazy old geezer, who was on his rocking chair.

"ROBBERY!" the geezer shouted, firing a bullet from his Shotgun.

The bullet didn't hit either criminal, which was super lucky because the geezer was very bad at aiming. Casey smoked him, but his armed family members, son, daughter-in-law, two adult granddaughters, and one adult grandson, came out of their rooms. The Bully characters ducked and covered their heads, but Casey stood still, taking care of the remaining family.

"They're all dead!" Casey informed.

At the end, they went home free with a PlayStation 3, an Xbox 360, a Wii, ten silver plates, a desktop computer, a laptop, and much more. Jimmy and his girls didn't give Casey a reward, but Casey was okay with it.

~ Mission Twenty-Five: Robbing a store ~ (Boss: Jimmy, Beatrice, Pinky, Lola, Mandy, and Zoe)

Jimmy's house/6:23 a.m....

"Did any of you guys get some sleep?" Casey asked; Giselle was with her.

"Nope, but after the store robbery, we will!" Jimmy replied.

"Do you still have that van, Casey?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, but I hope I can use it one last time. I don't really like it," Casey replied.

* * *

 

In a convenience store...

"This is a motherfucking stickup, motherfuckers!" Giselle was pointing her Shotgun at two scared employees; she was wearing a robber mask, too.

One of the employees stepped on the alarm button near him, triggering its loud noise. Angry, Giselle killed him. Then, Giselle killed his co-worker. "Get the junk! Get the alcohol! GET EVERY-MOTHERFUCKING-THING UP IN THIS BIATCH!"

Doing as told, Jimmy, Beatrice, Casey, Zoe, Lola, Mandy, and Pinky stole shit as much as they could, but Lola could barely move. The cops came, but Giselle wasted them for three minutes, and after three minutes, the criminals fled to the nearest pay 'n spray.

"That was worth it!" Giselle said, losing $500.

* * *

 

Jimmy's house...

"I can stay here for a little bit!" Giselle said. "What should I do here?"

"Please watch me get my private parts sucked!" Lola replied, getting her clothes stripped off by Mandy, Zoe, Beatrice, and Pinky.

"I'll accept!" Giselle agreed.

"I'll stay here, too!" Casey said.

Total Kills: 127

Legit Kills: 1 (Burton)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun

Total Money: $69,182.45

* * *

 

Total Kills: 143

Legit Kills: 1 (Dulse)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun

Total Money: $73,345.15

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

~ Mission Twenty-Six: A little investigation ~ (Boss: Aya and Tyra)

Ninja Dome/9:28 a.m...

"Wear this for a while, Casey," Aya said, holding a Recon outfit.

"What do you want me to do at the Ultra Megalopolis?" Casey asked, getting the outfit.

"Commit theft. Find something absorbing to steal," Aya replied.

"Absorbing means no cheap bullshit," Tyra said.

* * *

 

Ultra Megalopolis...

"I hope no one questions me about this sewed up outfit," Casey thought, avoiding a couple of Recons walking in all directions. The day when Casey, Giselle, and their allies had terrorized this city, Aya had stolen a ripped suit and its clean helmet, and she had later sewed it. Over five thousand Recon suits and helmets were created, but Phyco and Soliera didn't mind the grunts sewing ripped outfits, and the grunts wouldn't waste their time asking other grunts about ripped suits.

Casey didn't know where to go; she hardly knew this giant city. She had to get lucky. The grunts barely memorized each other's real appearances, and Dulse, Zossie, Soliera, and Phyco didn't mind anybody with a Recon outfit. However, Zossie and Soliera's lesbian orgies were mandatory, and they'd randomly choose a female Recon to participate with them regardless of time, and all participants had to take their helmets off in order to occur sloppy french-kisses. But the female antagonists weren't here.

Casey didn't want to steal a car to rush this mission because it'd get mega attraction and it'd ruin her mission; all members were created equal, and they shouldn't discriminate and harm each other. Her only option was to walk on foot, and again, she had to get lucky.

Casey went into a museum, but nothing enthralling was worth stealing; it was just paintings and sculptures of the common Recons, including a sculpture and painting of Zossie licking Soliera's vagina. Back outside, Casey rushed east for a minute and thirty-nine seconds. In that direction, she entered a video game facility, and even that place wasn't good enough to target.

Casey got out, then she spotted the angry private part-less Phyco. Unlucky for her, Phyco borrowed a ride from a grunt. Moments later, however, Phyco stopped the ride, and he went into a small administration building, thirty inches away from the facility. In that building, Phyco gathered three muscular grunts before vanishing with them. Casey headed to a guarded room, the only room in the building.

"Do you wish to enter?" one of the grunts asked.

"Yes," Casey replied.

"Then, tell us a notable Recon password," the other grunt said.

"Um... Scrutinize?" Casey guessed.

"You are correct, ma'am. Please enter," the grunts said in unison, allowing Casey to gain access to the room.

Casey had to say that word because it was synonymous with investigate. Casey checked the desk's drawer first, and she discovered vital documents. Casey went deep into them, reading Recon's large history, a variant of gangs, places, and popular people, and how the Ultra Megalopolis was created. The U of S's president was one of the many popular people; one sentence of a document revealed that he had bribed Recon, ten million Yen, into murdering his university's closest competition and rival, the U of F, he wanted Lila murdered, and he wanted to steal the Fuchsia governor's role, taking over the city and rebuilding the U of F into a drug house.

"I've got to show this to the girls. Lila, especially," Casey said.

Casey exited the room with the documents, and more grunts came; the grunts saw Casey holding the documents.

"Why are you holding our leaders' documents outside the room?" a grunt asked.

"Because screw Recon!" Casey replied, removing her helmet, identifying herself as one of Recon's vicious enemies.

The grunts gasped, Casey eliminated them, then Casey went back to Fuchsia.

~ Mission Twenty-Seven: Visiting dangerous territory once again ~ (Boss: Lila)

The U of F/The office/Thirty-three minutes later...

"'Sup, girls!" Giselle entered the office, seeing Lila, D.Va, Mercy, Aya, Tyra, and Casey together.

"Giselle, Casey had stolen Recon's documents. That goddamn U of S president..." Lila then told Giselle more details of her rival's motives. "Tyra. Aya. Force your people into training for the rest of the day and pay them extra Yen. Casey and I will return to Recon land. Giselle, get back to work."

"What about me and Mercy?" D.Va asked.

"Train if you wish, D.Va," Lila replied.

"I don't need any training! Expert killers like me don't train!" D.Va was being cocky.

* * *

 

Ultra Megalopolis...

Lila murdered a motorcycle-loving Recon. Lila and Casey got on it, and Lila drove it.

"KILL AS MUCH AS YOU CAN, CASEY!" Lila shouted, increasing her speed.

Casey used her ability first, which was sensible because the recharging time for it would last between forty-seconds and a minute. Casey hit and killed eleven Recons, but she missed two. Next up was her Handgun. She wasted every bullet on the military and FBI. Not all detected targets had died, but the survivors suffered fatal injuries, a blessing.

Casey's next weapon was the SMG. She exploded a SWAT vehicle, causing a massive chain reaction, killing Recons in and outside of buildings and houses. That was a great way to combo-kill an army of violent Recons, but there were still more out there. Twenty-six seconds later, Casey used the Bat Laser ability again, murdering more Recons.

Out of juice again, Casey activated her AK-47. A lucky Recon near Phyco shot the motorcycle's tires, and Lila and Casey forced themselves to abandon it. Together, the girls killed the grunts. Phyco tried to disappear, but Lila and Casey shot his device and hand, and Phyco fell in pain. The girls went near him.

"You girls are the worst..." Phyco glared at them.

"That's what you Recon fucks get for fucking with the wrong killers!" Lila said.

Lila and Casey killed Phyco.

"We'll leave, and I'll return to my place. Thank you for the hard work," Lila said.

"You are welcome, president Lila!" Casey said.

Casey and Lila easily left the Ultra Megalopolis.

Total Kills: 276

Legit Kills: 2 (Burton) (Phyco)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun

Total Money: $69,182.45

* * *

 

Total Kills: 143

Legit Kills: 1 (Dulse)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun

Total Money: $73,345.15

End of Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more Recon antagonists to go!
> 
> Oh, and I've fixed some errors, including one from the first chapter. A notable errors was Xbox One. I had changed it to Xbox 360 because of this story's setting, 2010. Sorry about that.


	15. Chapter 15

~ Mission Twenty-Eight: Bad biker game ever ~ (Boss: Chopper)

Ninja Dome/1:19 p.m....

"Relaxing?" Casey asked; Chopper was smoking a cigarette while leaning on a wall.

"I am. After the Recon terror ends, I'll be more relaxed than ever," Chopper replied.

"So, why did you call me?" Casey asked.

"Rode to the Pits of Flame: Reprisal (a made up biker game)," Chopper replied.

"One of the worst video games ever? I don't blame you," Casey said. The game was released in August 21, 2008 on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. A month later, one of Casey's old softball teammates, a biker, had wanted her to play it, and Casey thought it sucked bad. Despite Casey's negative opinion on it, the old teammate agreed, saying it was a mega disgrace to the biker world.

"A fan of my grunt, his brother, is a huge fan of the game. Distract him," Chopper said. Then, Chopper revealed where the target lived.

"Sounds easy," Casey said.

* * *

 

Jimmy's house...

"Someone wants to screw a slut like you, Lola. Come with me," Casey said.

"Hooray, a lucky bastard wants me!" Lola said, joining Casey.

"Have fun with the lucky bastard, Lola!" Jimmy said.

* * *

 

Near the target's house...

"You've got a present outside, honey!" Lola shouted, disrupting the target's game activity.

The target opened his living room door. Then, he dropped his jaw. He had never seen a chick as hot as Lola.

"Do you have enough cash to fuck me?" Lola asked sweetly.

"I was going to save it for extra copies of Rode to the Pits of Flame: Reprisal. But I don't mind mind wasting it on someone like you!" he replied.

'Then, follow me fast!" Lola said, running west.

"I'll won't lose track of you!" he said, following the common slut.

"Easy peasy," Casey said, going into the house. She saw the horrible game's pause menu on the target's flat screen, and she saw thirty copies of the game. "He has terrible taste of games. Poor person."

* * *

 

Ninja Dome...

"Apparently, the guy doesn't have other games," Casey was holding a bag of the copies.

"Are the copies in that bag you're holding? Let me keep it. Bring Giselle in the backyard after she gets off work. I want to hear her opinion on the trash game! And bring D.Va and Mercy with you, too!" Chopper said.

~ Mission Twenty-Nine: Decimating the copies ~ (Boss: Chopper)

The Ninja Dome's backyard/6:18 p.m....

"Giselle's in da house!" Giselle said, standing next to Casey, D.Va, and Mercy.

"What now, Chopper?" Casey asked.

"I'll fly the bad disks up the air, and you, Giselle, and D.Va shoot them!" Chopper replied.

"What bad disks?" Giselle asked.

"Rode to the Pits of Flame: Reprisal!" Chopper replied.

"That game!?" Giselle and D.Va said in unison.

"Fuck that fucking game! It's shit!" Giselle said.

"Release the pieces of shit RIGHT NOW! Rode to the Pits of Flame: Reprisal is one of the WORST GAMES EVER!" D.Va shouted.

"The target practice shall began!" Chopper said.

Chopper released three copies. The armed girls shot the disks; D.Va managed to shoot all three. Chopper flew five next, and the girls shot them like super worthless pieces of shit. Mercy was smiling; she didn't like the game, too.

"If someone pays me one cent to destroy a copy of this shit, I'll accept the deal 100%!" D.Va said, breaking more disks.

"Even with one cent, it'll be an infinite times better than a drug deal!" Giselle said, triggering more bullets.

"Had the game showed baseball and softball elements, I'd hate it more than anything else in the world!" Casey said, still using her AK-47.

Chopper put the last disk on the ground, and the girls shot it like crazy, trying to break every detail of the broken disk. After the girls stopped firing, Mercy stepped on a tiny shard, giggling like a kid. Tyra and Aya arrived, holding hands like a cute couple. Chopper put all the box art cover, Rode to the Pits of Flame: Reprisal's atrocious cover, on the ground, then D.Va, Giselle, and Casey angry shot all thirty of them. Aya and Tyra joined them, showing their dislike towards the game. Aya rarely used firearms, but she didn't mind using them against something like Rode to the Pits of Flame: Reprisal.

The shooting ended.

"Let us hope that a game like Rode to the Pits of Flame: Reprisal doesn't exist!" Giselle said, and the others nodded, strongly agreeing with her.

"What was the overall rating of the game again?" Aya asked.

"A 0.2/10 rating, one of the LOWEST overall ratings in gaming history! Every game reviewer had panned the shit out of it!" Giselle replied.

Total Kills: 276

Legit Kills: 2 (Burton) (Phyco)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun

Total Money: $69,182.45

* * *

 

Total Kills: 143

Legit Kills: 1 (Dulse)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun

Total Money: $73,345.15

End of Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One mission left! After that, the next saga will begin!
> 
> Rode to the Pits of Flame: Reprisal is a parody of Ride to Hell: Retribution, and in real life, Ride to Hell: Retribution is universally panned by gaming critics. I myself, didn't play the game, but after seeing it on a Top Twenty Worst Video Games video on Youtube, I was like "Wow. Total shit.". The worst part about it was the voice acting. It was number four, but in my opinion, it should've been number two. Overall, I liked the video.


	16. Chapter 16

~ Mission Thirty: Major civil unrest ~ (Boss: Lila)

Ninja Dome/February 11; 5:15 a.m....

"I've arrived, all," Lila said, entering the dome and holding an M249. Everybody else but Mercy were holding their weapons as well. Yesterday, Casey had wasted $30,000 just to refill her ammo, and she had bought a white shirt and a blue skirt, her current attire; Casey had subtracted $63.49 for buying those clothes. Also, Giselle had bought a $600 Body Armor and a $2,000 Mac-10, and she had bought $35,000 of the right type of ammo. Giselle, too, was wearing a skirt, the same skirt Casey had seen when she and Giselle had first met, and she was wearing a black shirt.

"Let's get this show started!" Tyra yelled.

* * *

 

Ultra Megalopolis...

"Hey, Recon jackasses!" Giselle shouted at two Recons; they had stopped reading a large newspaper because of the shouting.

Giselle murdered the two with her new weapon, the Mac-10. After that, the show really got started. Three bikers exploded the vehicles, seven bikers acted as a circled shield to protect Chopper, D.Va, Lila, Casey, and Giselle boldly smoked lots of Recons in close range, seven ninjas and six bikers slaughtered the targets inside a giant fish market, more bikers and ninjas killed over thirty Recons inside homes and other places, bikers with Rocket Launchers and Grenade Launchers focused on the authority, Tyra and Aya stabbed many inferior targets, and Mercy kept an eye on her allies.

Loads of unarmed Recons attempted to vanish, but they got caught in the fire, going to hell. Even lots of armed Recons tried to flee, but they, too, died! The bikers and ninjas had trained like hell yesterday, wanting to end this nightmare, the Recons. The only grunt that didn't train was the same ninja that got brutally hurt days ago; he was still resting. At first, he had wanted to participate in the gang war to get revenge, but Mercy suggested that he should rest more, and he forced himself into recovering more, being a little mad that he couldn't participate; the sake of his health.

"SAY HI TO SATAN FOR ME, MOTHAFUCKAS!" Giselle screamed, still doing great in this bloody gang war. Casey was, too, but she was a poor man's Giselle, killing less than her. Casey had scored more kills than Giselle before today, yes, but the female protagonists obviously had different personalities. One of D.Va's traits was her acting like a mass murderer from a video game, but Giselle was still doing all the work; D.Va's kill count here was a tad lesser than Giselle's.

The Recons were definitely getting their asses kicked; they had messed with the wrong people, and they had no one to blame but their mandatory motives and themselves. Some Recons had managed to injured some of their enemies before going to the opposite version of heaven, and it wasn't close to bad; it was abysmal to the extreme. Where the hell were Soliera and Zossie? Why weren't they involved?

D.Va, Lila, Casey, and Giselle went to a large sex palace for females only. Loud love music was playing, hence why the Recons couldn't hear the explosions and gunshots. The four girls massacred the female Recons and destroyed the radios before encountering Zossie and Soliera at the last floor. The antagonists had their radio on; Zossie and Soliera were grinding the hell out of each other's vaginas.

"Sex's over!" Giselle yelled, eradicating the last radio with one Shotgun bullet. That scared Soliera and Zossie.

"Recon's dead!" Casey said.

Giselle murdered Zossie, and Casey murdered Soliera, leaving the remaining Recons without a leader. But the enemy gang was already dead today anyway. Outside, the girls aided their allies. The female protagonists suddenly gained more abilities; Giselle's weapons could paralyze enemies for five to ten seconds, and Casey's Baseball Bat could cause a mini-earthquake, only stunning enemies longer than Giselle's second ability. However, their reloading time for their new abilities would last for four to five minutes, which sucked.

After ten more minutes of cleaning house and burning lots of places, the entire gang grouped up together outside the city. Then, the bikers with the Rocket Launchers and Grenade Launchers triggered their ammo towards the large buildings. The buildings collapsed on lots of things and on each other.

"We've won. Let's go home," Lila said.

Victory.

~ Mission Thirty-One: Meeting Johnny ~ (Boss: Jimmy, Beatrice, Pinky, Lola, Mandy, and Zoe)

Casey's house/12:11 p.m....

*call*

"Casey! Um... Would you please go to Creamy Ice Cream?" Lola asked.

"What the heck for, Lola?" Casey asked.

"Just do it!" Lola replied.

*end call*

* * *

 

Creamy Ice Cream...

"No wonder Lola called me," Casey was seeing the lonely Johnny eating ice cream. Then, Casey joined Johnny, interrupting his eating.

"What the hell do you want, stranger?" Johnny asked.

"Your ex had called me and-"

"That slut!? Fuck her!" Johnny cut Casey off.

"Then, why you're in the same city with her?" Casey asked.

"I've been traveling a lot since 2008, to get out more... I haven't been in touch with my Greasers gang since that year..." Johnny replied.

"Did someone from another city suggest that you should stay in this one?" Casey asked.

"Last year, yeah, but they also said its crime rate was terrifying. I still came here," Johnny replied.

"So, the rumors weren't true..." Casey said.

"What rumors?" Johnny asked.

"You trying to make Lola fall in love with you again," Casey replied.

"That ain't true! Whoever made up those rumors could go fuck themselves!" Johnny then sighed. "Do you like Bully?"

"I thought it was kinda good," Casey replied.

"Fuck that game, and fuck Rockstar. They made me look like a complete joke, a bitch. But I don't want to agree with that Joseph prick because it'd make me look like a hypocrite," Johnny said.

"I doubt that hardcore gamers that hate Bully would ever agree with that piece of trash," Casey said.

"Lola and I had broke up in 2002. Months after that damn game came out, she harassed me like crazy... I didn't do anything bad to her..." Johnny said.

"When are you leaving Fuchsia?" Casey asked.

"I dunno. I can't resist it. It's fucking great!" Johnny replied.

"The reason I had asked you that question was-"

"Because of Lola's presence, I know," Johnny cut Casey off again. "What do you do here?" Johnny asked.

"Just doing stuff with my gangster friends and girlfriend," Casey replied.

"Gangster friends?" Johnny said.

"Bikers and ninjas, and three extra female friends" Casey said.

"Bikers and ninjas? Johnny said.

"They're a merged gang. Their two female leaders are lovers. We just got through wiping out Recon," Casey said.

"What's Recon about?" Johnny asked, then Casey told him the whole story. "Thank God I didn't bump into them before today!"

"A ninja was one of their victims. But he's currently recovering from their gruesome attack against him," Casey said.

"And Lola?" Johnny asked.

"Her, Jimmy, and Jimmy's other girls. I had saved them," Casey replied.

"I see..." Johnny said.

""I see"?" Casey said.

"I don't want them dead, alright? I just want Lola to fuck off and leave me alone," Johnny said.

"How much dough do you have?" Casey asked.

"$500,000. The Greasers and I had robbed and sold shit before parting ways," Johnny replied.

"Makes sense. Traveling is very expensive," Casey said.

"It is. You seem like a cool gal. Let's keep in touch next time," Johnny said.

"You should meet my gal. She's the best!" Casey said.

Johnny and Casey exchanged numbers, then they shook each other's hands, a sign of a new friendship. Jimmy, Beatrice, Pinky, Lola, Mandy, and Zoe had seen it outside the ice cream place, and Lola was pissed.

* * *

 

Outside...

"Why the fuck did you shake that prick's hand, Casey!?" Lola asked.

"I'm an adult, Lola, not a kid," Casey replied, going to her home.

Total Kills: 366

Legit Kills: 3 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun

Total Money: $39,118.96

* * *

Total Kills: 373

Legit Kills: 2 (Dulse and Zossie)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10

Total Money: $35,745.15

End of Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet abilities, huh? 
> 
> The next saga begins! What's it called? The main antagonist, The University of Saffron's president, of the saga. 
> 
> Shit will get intense between Johnny and the other Bully characters through this saga and the final saga.


	17. Chapter 17

~ Mission Thirty-Two: Going up against the U of S's president ~ (Boss: Lila)

Casey's house/5:30 p.m....

*call*

"Get my Spray Cans from my house and come to Lila's office, sunshine!" Giselle said.

"Okay, but I gotta pick up a new friend of mine first! He's a familiar character!" Casey said.

*end call*

* * *

 

Lila's office...

"Fucking Johnny Vincent!? Oh, shit! I fucking loved you in Bully, man! You were the shit!" Giselle said excitingly.

"Thanks, but... I hate the game. I didn't like how Rockstar had portrayed me," Johnny said.

"Lola was pissed off at me for shaking Johnny's hand earlier, but I didn't care," Casey said.

"Ladies. And Johnny. My rival had notified me about the increasing of his security. That doesn't matter. We'll destroy them like we destroyed Recon! You weren't involved in the Recon crisis, Johnny. But it'd be nice of you to help us humiliate and liquidate my rival," Lila said.

"I'm for it!" Johnny agreed.

"God bless you, Johnny. Anyway, attack his house first. Annihilate the security," Lila said.

* * *

 

Saffron City/Near the house...

The president's house was jammed packed with security, but it wasn't the only place. An hour after Zossie and Soliera had died, the president had called them, but the dead antagonists couldn't respond. Because of that, he had added extra security to his home and university. He even bribed the cops into watching his places.

The plan was to make this mission a lot easier. Casey was on a nearby house while holding her Sniper Rifle, Giselle was hiding behind someone else's vehicle, and Johnny was standing near the guards. Johnny's part was to make the guards and officers forget about their duty.

Johnny's part worked; the guards and officers got stuck into his gangster life conversations. Casey occurred her part, sniping a few targets. That startled the living ones; Johnny pretending to get scared. More victims got sniped, and Giselle commenced her actions. Then, Johnny aided Giselle, eliminating the last five targets.

Joining Giselle and Johnny, Casey spray painted all over the house. Giselle's sprayed "Cocksuckers!", Lick my fucking fat clit!", and "Suck my smelly asshole, motherfuckers!". Johnny sprayed "Fuck", "Shit", and "Pussy". Casey sprayed "Worthless punks!", "Pathetic losers!", and "Brainless morons!".

They weren't done yet. They ruined the inside, decimating expensive items and spraying more rude graffiti. The house's price was $900,000, and it almost looked like a mansion. The president was still in his university; he'd come home between 8:00 p.m. and 9:00 p.m..

* * *

 

Lila's office...

"We've done it, Lila!" Giselle said.

"I believe you three. Please refill the Spray Cans. Use them again later tonight," Lila said.

"I have plenty!" Giselle said.

Reward: $10,000

~ Mission Thirty-Three: Changing the U of S ~ (Boss: Lila)

Giselle's house/11:47 p.m.....

*call*

"D.Va and Mercy are with you girls, yes?" Lila asked.

"Fuck, you're psychic!" Giselle replied; D.Va and Mercy had planned on staying with Giselle and Casey

"I'm not. Just a guess. Go after the university. And bring that handsome Johnny with you," Lila said.

*end call*

* * *

 

Saffron City/Near the university....

Johnny didn't want to do the same thing like before; instead, Mercy and D.Va had to strip naked infront of the security. That, too, worked; all male security got turned on. Even better, Mercy and D.Va made out and fingered each other vaginas infront of them. That worked so well, the security opened the gates. Mercy and D.Va were definitely a hot couple; most horny people would consider them as an ultra hot couple.

Johnny, Giselle, and Casey did their job, smoking the security. The trio began to spray paint all over the campuses and university, and D.Va and Mercy put their clothes on before joining the trio. D.Va sprayed all kinds of dirty words like "Twat", and Mercy just sprayed some angels. Mercy was just a nickname, yes, but Mercy wasn't like an angel; her sexual behavior was extremely dirty, doing all kinds of sexual things towards D.Va and loving D.Va's sexual things towards her.

"Have any of you girls read some recent Saffron news?" Johnny asked, spraying two middle fingers.

"Just the U of S president throwing a temper tantrum, blaming the city of Fuchsia!" Giselle replied, spraying a female two giant breasts and another female sucking on one nipple.

"That's what he gets for messing with Lila!" Casey said, spraying herself attacking the U of S president with a Baseball Bat.

* * *

Fuchsia City/Lila's house...

"Friggin' objective completed!" Giselle informed.

"Good. Good," Lila said, smiling.

Reward: $10,000

Total Kills: 378

Legit Kills: 3 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun

Total Money: $41,118.96

* * *

 

Total Kills: 389

Legit Kills: 2 (Dulse and Zossie)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Body Armor, Spray Can

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10

Total Money: $37,745.15

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

~ Mission Thirty-Four: Failed retaliation ~ (Boss: Lila)

The U of F/Lila's office/February 12; 6:03 a.m....

"That was one hell of a story, Lila!" Johnny said.

"You are welcome, Johnny," Lila just got through telling her story to Giselle, Casey, Johnny, D.Va, Mercy, Chopper, Aya, and Tyra; it was about her old days as a stylist, and how her old personality was. A common and old trait from Lila was her insulting and mocking her rivals, calling them almost every bad name under the sun; she had also messed with their families and friends, getting into fights with some of them. Lila's allies had been here for almost an hour.

*call*

"Hello?" Lila said.

"President Lila, someone is holding one of security guards hostage! He says if you don't surrender your university to your rival, he'd kill him!" a security guard informed.

"No worries, darling. Casey will handle the situation like a pro," Lila said calmly.

*end call*

"Casey, rooftop. Others, outside, with me," Lila said.

* * *

 

On the rooftop...

"Steady, Casey," Casey talked to herself, holding her Sniper Rifle and kneeling.

The target was bragging about how his boss, the U of S president, would win very soon and how Fuchsia would bow down to him. The security guards took him seriously, but Lila didn't because she had three unstoppable soldiers, three gang leaders, and an amazing healer as important allies. Johnny had helped Lila before, too, but not as much as the others.

Casey killed the target, but wait! Four snipers unleashed their bullets, but all bullets missed.

"SNIPERS, CASEY!" Lila shouted.

Casey quickly spotted them together, then she took them all out. The snipers missing their shots weren't sheer luck; they were naturally bad at sniping.

"Done, Lila!" Casey said, joining her allies.

"His slick move had failed. The idiot. Go after his $2,000,000 armed Toyota car, a gift that was bought by his wife last year," Lila said.

~ Mission Thirty-Five: Targeting the Toyota ~ (Boss: Lila)

Saffron City...

"Japan's version of the SWAT team? BRING 'EM ON!" Giselle said. Giselle and the gang were seeing the SWAT team guarding the antagonist's large house; Aya, Tyra, and Chopper weren't here.

"Let Mercy do the plan first, Giselle!" D.Va said.

What was the plan?

Mercy skipped towards the SWAT team, saying hello like a sweet little angel. Then, she collapsed, getting more attention. The SWAT team took that act so seriously, they called the paramedics. Near them, Casey used her mini-earthquake ability, stunning the SWAT team. Mercy got back up, and her armed allies started murdering the SWAT team.

Giselle and Casey got five stars for that. Now, Giselle, Johnny, Casey, and D.Va targeted the car, setting off its loud alarm. The U of S president, Pryce (Pokemon), and his wife, Sheila (Pokemon), exited their house, but they immediately went back in, not wanting to deal with Lila's friends in person. Pryce and Sheila were Mahogany natives, and they had been together since they were little children. Mahogany used to have a university a long time ago, but it was shut down for financial reasons. Because of that, Pryce and Sheila had to go a university outside of Mahogany, and that university was Saffron. Pryce had became the president eleven years ago; he and Sheila were currently sixty-one years old. As for Sheila, the U of S's alumni would listen to her despite her not being a president like her husband. Pryce loved the winter, his favorite season; he wished that the other seasons would go away forever.

The Toyota's health bar was way too high, but it made sense because the armor. The FBI, Japan's version, arrived, but D.Va, Johnny, Giselle, and Casey took care of them. They eventually decimated the Toyota.

* * *

 

The U of F/Lila's office...

"He won't ride it anymore!" Giselle said.

"Nice. Nice," Lila said.

Reward: $10,000

Total Kills: 402

Legit Kills: 3 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun

Total Money: $51,118.96

* * *

Total Kills: 428

Legit Kills: 2 (Dulse and Zossie)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Body Armor, Spray Can

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10

Total Money: $47,745.15

End of Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pryce Saga! Pryce and Sheila are the antagonists! About Pryce, I had completely ignored him while making the other GTA stories. 
> 
> The U of S president/antagonist was originally supposed to be Sabrina's father, but at the end, I decided to give Pryce, a Gym Leader from the games and anime, a chance to shine in this series. Almost every Gym Leader, and every Elite Four member and Champion, had their moments, big and little. Only one Gym Leader, a Jotho native, have yet to appear in this series. More common characters, antagonists, from a trading card game will have their moments very soon.


	19. Chapter 19

~ Mission Thirty-Six: Back to biker business ~ (Boss: Chopper and Tyra)

Giselle's house/11:59 a.m...

"Endless news," Casey was laying on Giselle's couch, scrolling through endless stories of baseball and softball-related stuff.

*call*

"Casey, baby!" Chopper was the one that called.

"What do you want, Chopper?" Casey asked.

"Sounds like you're reading topics of your favorite sports, Casey! Can you stop doing that for a while? Good! Come to the dome!" Chopper said.

*end call*

* * *

 

Ninja Dome...

"We had a friendly talk with a Vicious Bikers employee a while ago, and we found out that the dude's a U of S alumni and a friend of the president!" Tyra said.

"His shift ends at 2:30 p.m., and he'll go to Saffron City to rendezvous with 006, I mean other alumni. He had wanted us to join him because we looked like trusted individuals, but we said a trusted friend, you, should tag along instead. He has two homes in both Fuchsia and Saffron, by the way!" Chopper said.

"Change your clothes! Dress like a biker!" Tyra said.

"And borrow my sweet ride!" Chopper said.

* * *

 

Meticulous Paradise...

"What the heck!?" Casey was seeing some action, but over dozens of OCs were seeing it, too. It was Lola and Johnny arguing; Jimmy, Pinky, Mandy, Beatrice, and Zoe were holding Lola, and several security guards were holding Johnny.

"Let me go! I want to kick his fucking ass again!" Lola screamed.

"Johnny! Lola!" Casey said, rushing to them. "What the heck happened!?"

"She kicked me in the groin and gave me a black eye for no reason, Casey!" Johnny replied.

"That's because you're a prick, prick! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" Lola screamed again.

"Lola, you and the others leave! Go home! Leave Johnny alone!" Casey said.

"C'mon, Lola," Jimmy said.

"Humph! Fine!" Lola said, then she and the five Bully characters left the mall.

The security guards released Johnny, and they resumed patrolling the mall. The OCs got back to their business.

"I ain't done nothin' to that slut, Casey! I was minding my own business until she attacked me!" Johnny said.

"I believe you, Johnny. Just stay out of her sight," Casey said.

* * *

 

Ninja Dome...

"W-Whoa, Casey! Y-You... Y-You... Y-You look badass!" Chopper was amazed by Casey's new look.

"D-Ditto..." Tyra, too.

"I had to choose the right attire!" Casey had purchased a white shirt with a picture of a red-eyed man wearing a human skull head with holding a bloody knife, an unzipped jacket with two scary looking grim reapers on each side, blue pants with bloody-fanged green snakes, a golden bullet necklace, sunglasses, and small black foots. $1,676.11 was the total price.

Aya came to the room and said, "Who the fuck are y- Oh, it's you, Casey! I almost didn't recognize you!"

"It's okay, Aya! I had to look different just for a mission!" Casey said.

"Oh, that's right! Tyra and Chopper had told me about that biker employee being an alumni of our enemy university!" Aya said.

"It's not even close to 2:30! I have nothing else to do to kill time besides reading baseball and softball articles!" Casey said.

"Watch this!" Aya said, then she pinned Tyra to the closest wall before frenching her. Tyra frenched back, rubbing all over Aya's ass.

"I guess I'll read them later!" Casey said, choosing the hot lesbian action over her common trait.

Near Vicious Bikers/2:30 p.m....

The employee exited his job.

"Are you Tyra and Chopper's pal?" he asked.

"I am," Casey replied. "Do you have a name?"

"Rod (Pokemon)!" Rod replied. "I love your look!"

"Thank you!" Casey said.

"Let's ride to Saffron, shall we?" Rod said.

* * *

 

Saffron City...

The two rendezvous with Courtney (Pokemon; Grand Master), Steve (Pokemon; Grand Master), Jack (Pokemon; Grand Master), and Ronald (Pokemon; Trading Card Game) at an empty store, a store that used to be popular in the late 90s. Steve was a common computer engineer guy, Courtney was a psychopathic arsonist, Jack was a retired professor and an owner of Saffron's Aqua World, and Ronald was a leader of a gang. After Pryce's car was destroyed, he had implored Courtney, Ronald, Jack, Steve, and Rod to help him eliminate Lila and her allies, and they agreed.

Rod introduced Casey and his friends to each other. Now that Casey knew their names, Casey was ready to kill them and Rod. But an unexpected explosion towards the empty store ending the meeting, and Casey collided to a wall. Ronald, Courtney, Jack, Steve, and Rod fled. Casey regained conscious fast, then she went outside.

"Help us!" Mark (Pokemon; Trading Card Game) and Mint (Pokemon; Card GB2) said in unison, struggling to kill their rival's men and women.

Casey cleaned house; Mint and Mark were weak compared to Casey.

"We thought you were on their side!" Mint said.

"Had any of you seen Courtney, Jack, Rod, Ronald, and Steve?" Casey asked. "I was going to kill them, but an explosion had knocked me towards a wall."

"We hadn't seen them. And sorry for that explosion! I was trying to hit Ronald, not you!" Mark replied.

"It's not your fault, man!" Casey said. "What's your beef with Ronald?"

"He had murdered our father figure, Dr. Mason (Pokemon; Trading Card Game), during our high school days. We had tried to murder him constantly, but his people wouldn't let us," Mark replied.

"We used to attend at the U of S. The reason we were expelled was because of Ronald's friendship with President Pryce, those fucking assholes..." Mint said.

"We'd read recent news of Pryce getting fucked," Mark said. "Were you responsible for those actions?"

"Just me, my girlfriend, and several friends! My girlfriend's president, the U of F's president, and Pryce are rivals!" Casey replied.

"If there's room for us, we'll be glad to join the party!" Mint said.

"You guys are already in! If you two see my targets, just give me and Giselle, my girl, a call! I'll tell Lila about you two!" Casey said.

* * *

 

U of F/Lila's office/4:44 p.m....

"More allies. That's a yes," Lila had got through hearing Casey, Chopper, and Tyra's story; Aya and Giselle were here, too. "Casey. Giselle. Obey Mint and Mark regardless of the objective."

"Got it!" Casey and Giselle agreed.

~ Mission Thirty-Seven: Motorcycles in flames ~ (Boss: Chopper and Tyra)

Giselle's house/5:20 p.m...

*call*

"Now what, Chopper?" Casey asked, wearing her previous attire.

"Buy some Molotov Cocktails!" Chopper replied.

"For Rod's job?" Casey asked.

"Right answer!" Tyra replied. "We're outside of it!"

* * *

 

Near Vicious Bikers...

"Here!" Casey said, arriving. The twenty Molotov Cocktails had purchased was $9,000.

"Just burn it! Our bikers ain't in it!" Tyra said.

"Sure," Casey replied.

Casey threw three Molotov Cocktails inside, burning it. Two people in flames made it out, but they died four seconds later.

"Just like my career as a softball player. Elementary," Casey said.

Total Kills: 429

Legit Kills: 3 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail

Total Money: $40,442.85

Total Kills: 428

Legit Kills: 2 (Dulse and Zossie)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Body Armor, Spray Can

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10

Total Money: $47,745.15

End of Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rod, Steve, Jack, Courtney, and Ronald are the extra antagonists! The Pokemon Trading Card Game isn't the best, but rather that than fucking Pokemon DPPt and ORAS, five disgraceful Pokemon games.
> 
> "rendezvous with 006" I had to add that Goldeneye 007 reference. That game's my childhood! 
> 
> That Johnny and Lola scene! They'll go at it again two more times before the final saga commences!
> 
> More small errors are fixed.
> 
> I've forgot to mention this after the Recon Saga. In Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, there's no Ultra Recon leader, and the Mega Ultra Megalopolis is surprisingly small. I'm extremely disappointed at the latter because when I first heard about it, I thought it'd be special, with a large population and interesting businesses involved. That means Dulse, Soliera, Zossie, and Phyco are leaders of Recon in this series. Still, I'm disappointed. However, I've enjoyed a shit ton of elements in Pokemon USUM.


	20. Chapter 20

~ Mission Thirty-Eight: Cancelling a drug party ~ (Boss: Mark and Mint)

Saffron City/Mark and Mint's house/6:21 p.m....

"What a shit house you two live in. I'm Giselle, BTW!" Giselle came in with Johnny, D.Va, Mercy, and Casey; the house wasn't really that good because Mark and Mint were too cheap to buy a nice-looking house.

"Where's the captive dude?" Casey asked; Mark and Mint had called Casey and Giselle for that.

"In our basement!" Mint replied.

"Just follow us!" Mark said.

* * *

 

In the basement...

Giselle shot the captive dude's right foot and leg, and he screamed.

"Fuck speak up, motherfucker!" Giselle yelled.

"Why did you talk about Ronald like he's a friend of yours!?" Mark asked. An hour ago, Mark and Mint had overheard a chat between the captive dude and another OC; it was about Ronald.

"I-I can't tell you all!" the captive dude replied loud, crying.

Giselle sprayed his left eye, making him suffer more pain.

"Last warning, motherfucker!" Giselle wasn't kidding.

"He's having a drug party tomorrow! He always keeps his drugs in Saffron's large self storage, letter C and number 23! One of his keys is in my pocket!" the captive dude replied for his life.

Casey got the key from his left pocket.

"Mercy will heal you. After she heals you, leave town, and NEVER come back. If any of us see you, you're fucked!" Giselle said.

The captive dude nodded fast, still crying.

* * *

 

100% Secure...

That was really the name. People that wanted to store their stuff here had to pay five-hundred Yen for a lifetime 100% Secure I.D. badge and a key to easily gain access to the place, but Casey, Giselle, or Johnny didn't have one. 100% Secure was known for having one of the toughest security groups on the planet, but what could they do to Johnny and the female protagonists?

"Without a 100% Secure I.D. badge, you cannot enter," a security guard said

"Oh, we don't need one!" Giselle said.

The trio annihilated them, and one star appeared. But on the C section, Casey grabbed a police bribe. Not just that. They bumped into (Officer) Jenny (Pokemon; Kanto) and (Nurse) Joy (Pokemon; Kanto), a dirty cop and a dirty nurse, respectively.

"Did you guys trigger some bullets?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Giselle replied.

"We won't snitch! Fuck the law!" Joy said.

"That outfit of yours. You're a nurse. And you're friend's outfit. She's... a cop!? Good! I love bad cops!" Giselle said.

"We were about to get our drugs for our drug trip!" Jenny said.

"And we were about to steal Ronald's drugs, our new enemy! You can have them!" Casey said.

"The number is 23!" Giselle said.

"Joy, we've hit more jackpot!" Jenny said.

"We love you fellow criminals! The richer we are, the better our lives!" Joy said.

* * *

 

Mark and Mint's house/The basement...

"The party ain't happening! We gave the drugs to a bad cop and a bad nurse!" Giselle said.

"Acceptable!" Mark and Mint said together.

"Wait, did dude leave? Holy cow, Mercy, you're really a God at healing!" Casey said.

"He said he'd move to Jamaica after the healing!" Mint said.

"Mercy... Who are you?" Mark asked.

"Gods' perfect healer, and D.Va's perfect lesbian partner," Mercy replied.

"My woman!" D.Va said, rubbing Mercy's ass.

~ Mission Thirty-Nine: Encountering an old victim ~ (Boss: Johnny)

U of S...

The gang's next destination was to stay here for a while.

"Fuck the University of Saffron! Fuck it!" Giselle yelled.

"It sucks!" Casey yelled, too.

"Big black cock!" D.Va shouted.

"U of F forever!" Johnny screamed.

The four got a lot of heat from making anti-U of S remarks. Three security guards came closer to them and Mercy, and one said, "Leave or face punishment for insulting this wonderful university."

"Go ahead. We ain't scared. Point a gun at me. Do it!" Giselle said.

"Are yo-"

"Yeah, I'm sure! C'mon, you fucking cunt pussy ass shithead!" Giselle cut another security guard off, giving him and the others a nasty smile.

He did.

"Now, pull the trigger!" Giselle said.

"Aren't you going to do it!?" Casey asked, knowing that he wouldn't, due to the soft look on his face.

"I... I..." he stuttered.

"Are you scared!?" Johnny asked.

"Y-Yes..." he replied, putting the gun in his pocket. Then, he walked away in shame.

"Your friend's pathetic!" Giselle talked to the other security guards.

The other security guards ignored Giselle and the others.

"Anybody else wants a piece of me!?" Giselle asked.

All but one person walked away. That one person was...

"Giselle's, it's Joe (Pokemon; Kanto), your former classmate!" Joe got noticed.

"My former victim, my favorite! Get over here, you!" Giselle said.

Joe did.

Giselle kicked Joe in the nuts, and Joe went down in pain. "Guys, I used to bully the fuck out of this little cunt when we were kids! Joe, get your nice little ass up! If you don't like getting kicked in the nuts by a chick, you're a faggot!"

Joe barely stood up.

"Jesus... The power of your kick remains the same... Deadly..." Joe said.

Near Joe again, Giselle placed her right hand next to Joe's nose, and Joe smelled something weird.

"Remember that smell? That's my cunt! Casey loves that smell, and she sniffs it everyday!" Giselle said.

"Who's Casey?" Joe asked.

"The shortest gal!" Giselle replied.

"Nice to meet you, Joe!" Casey then lightly slapped Joe's left cheek.

"Did you use to bully people?" Joe asked.

"I'm a softball and baseball girl," Casey replied.

"Why the fuck are you here, Joe?" Giselle asked.

"I'm a tutor. I help U of S's alumni become better," Joe replied.

"Are you siding with the enemy?!" Giselle asked.

"I was hired. I'm not a U of S alumni," Joe replied.

"Help the U of F with me! I'm not just a professor, but a tutor!" Giselle said.

"I'm surprised to hear about you being a professor. I really am," Joe wasn't lying to Giselle.

"Who the fuck do you think I was a long time ago, an inexperience jealous and retarded bully that hated smart people!? That's the type of character you see from cartoons and movies, and I'm not one of them! Show us where you live!" Giselle said.

"My van is suitable for more than five people," Joe said.

"Bring it to Fuchsia, and live there!" Giselle said.

"I can't just quit my job for you!" Joe said.

"You don't have to give a fuck about me! The U of S will die soon, and you'll likely search for another job! Now, show us your goddamn house!" Giselle said.

* * *

 

Near Joe's house...

"Another shit house. Holy shit, you fuckers and your shit Saffron houses..." Giselle said. Joe's house wasn't perfect, but it was a tad better than Mark and Mint's.

"Joe, what's your favorite weapon?" Casey asked.

"An AK-47. I like fictional characters that use them," Joe replied.

"Buy one. They ain't cheap," Giselle said.

"New people, people we haven't seen before," a familiar voice distracted the six; it was the creepy Ragyo (Kill La Kill). She wasn't alone; Rei (Kill La Kill), Mai (Dragonball series), and Videl (Dragonball series) were with her. Mai was romantic with Videl and her boyfriend, she had a dirty sense of humor, she was violent, and she was somewhat comedic. Videl's personality was about her bragging about how unstoppable her dumbass father was and violently attacking anyone that'd say otherwise.

"Goddamn, you're almost as tall as a house!" Giselle exclaimed; the others were amazed by Ragyo's height.

"Expected. This 6'7 woman isn't ashamed of her height," Ragyo said.

"Sounds like you're being yourself! I've met some people that ride on others' nutsacks for stupid reasons!" Giselle said.

"SJWs?" Ragyo guessed.

"Them, but also other groups!" Giselle replied.

"I live with my husband, my girlfriend, the one next to me, and my three extremely beautiful young daughters in my deceased mother's mansion. One of my daughters is adopted," Ragyo said.

"Rei is my name, but it is not my real name. Ragyo had gave me that name, after I was saved during a war in Africa," Rei said.

"You mean that 1993 war? Yeah, I remembered hearing that shit on the news!" Giselle said.

"You two?" Casey was talking to Mai and Videl.

"We're from the Orange Islands. I'm Mai," Mai said.

"I'm Videl. I have a beautiful daughter as well. She'll do anything for her me and Mai, her two mommies," Videl said.

"Who's her dad?" Giselle asked.

"A loser named Gohan (Dragonball series)! He's the worst!" Videl replied.

"The two had gotten a divorce almost five years ago. Us ladies shall go. Please bump into us again. Our amazing daughters will be with us next time," Ragyo said. Then, the future antagonists left.

"Is it just me, or do the four ladies sound awfully strange?" Johnny asked.

"Eh, they seem alright to me. I doubt that they'd do something fucked up infront of us," Giselle replied.

Total Kills: 431

Legit Kills: 3 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail

Total Money: $40,442.85

Total Kills: 434

Legit Kills: 2 (Dulse and Zossie)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Body Armor, Spray Can

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10

Total Money: $47,745.15

End of Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joy and Jenny! They had appeared in GTA 1, and they had invited Giselle and Casey to their first wild party! Although Giselle and Casey had appeared in that story, they briefly interacted with Ash in a deleted scene. 
> 
> Joe appears! Joe, Giselle, and Casey have appeared in GTA 6, a year after GTA 7. I had wanted to make Johnny briefly appear in GTA 6, but I couldn't think of any dialogue for him. 
> 
> Joe had died in GTA 3. But he, and many other dead common and OC characters will come back to life in GTA 8, after Moon, GTA 8's protagonist, does the impossible for the tall woman.
> 
> And speaking of which, she, Rei, Mai, and Videl have appeared as well! If any of you have read almost every Ragyo scene in my previous stories, you know what's going to happen in her next scene.


	21. Chapter 21

~ Mission Forty: High-Mart action ~ (Boss: Mark and Mint)

Joe's house/7:32 p.m...

"Joe, what the fuck are you doing!? Jacking off to gay porn or some shit!?" Giselle asked, sitting on Joe's couch and watching T.V. with Johnny, D.Va, Casey, and Mercy while eating Joe's delicious blueberry pie. "Give me more food, goddamnit!"

"I'm almost there, Giselle..." Joe was holding a bowl of hot shrimp and noddles, and a plate of baked fish. After the creepy Ragyo and her sick friends were encountered, Giselle, D.Va, Johnny, Casey, and Mercy took over Joe's house, with Giselle eating some of Joe's food. Joe didn't mind having guests over, but he wished that Giselle wouldn't act like a total bitch towards him.

After Joe came in the living room, Giselle snatched the bowl and plate off Joe's hands, then she began eating like a filthy pig. Casey clapped like a child, while Joe shook his head. After eating, Giselle farted. Mercy, D.Va, and Casey giggled, Johnny covered his nose, and Joe grabbed a anti-odor spray bottle from the top of his brown shelf. Joe sprayed all over the living room, but it wasn't enough to eliminate the disgusting smell.

"It ain't strong enough? Oh well!" Giselle said.

*call*

"We need backup at High-Marts' Technology section, Giselle!" Mark shouted; he and Mint were using a counter to cover themselves while trying to kill Steve, Rod, and some of Ronald's grunts.

"Gotcha!" Giselle said.

*end call*

"Who's up for a little trip to High-Mart!?" Giselle asked.

* * *

 

Near High-Mart...

"Friggin' pigs are comin' in!" Giselle said; the cops were going into the place.

Giselle, Casey, Johnny, and D.Va murdered those cops, with Mercy following them. But the cops outside began to shoot at them. Johnny and D.Va took care of those cops, and Giselle and Casey moved forward. At the Technology section, the female protagonists aided Mark and Mint, killing the grunts and injuring the antagonists.

An evil and loud laugh suddenly distracted everybody in and outside High-Mart, but Steve and Rod knew who was laughing. It was Courtney's laugh. Steve and Rod took advantage of the laugh, escaping from their enemies; they ran out of bullets. Courtney set High-Mart on fire, then she fled from extra cops. Johnny, D.Va, and Mercy got out of there fast, but D,Va and Johnny forced themselves into dealing with the extra cops.

Mint, Mark, Casey, and Giselle escaped, and High-Mart got much worse. High-Mart's headquarters was located here, and many stores were spread all over Japan. It was like Unova's Wal-mart, but wealthier and bigger. Customers that loved High-Mart shouldn't worry about this one because three more were around Saffron, Japan's biggest city.

"We'll go around Saffron for a few hours. If we see any of them, we'll call," Mint said.

~ Mission Forty-One: And another visit to the U of S ~ (Boss: Johnny)

Joe's house/8:17 p.m....

"Going somewhere, guys?" Joe asked; the five were about to leave.

"We'll be back, shorty! And you had better fix more food for me while we're gone!" Giselle said.

* * *

 

U of S...

"More bitch ass security guards! Pryce, Pryce, Pryce... You desperate old fool," Giselle said. "Guess who had sent us here!? Joe, the tutor! He says he doesn't want to tutor in this hell hole anymore! He'll take his talents to the U of F!" Giselle lied, but she didn't want him to waste his time here.

The four attacked the security guards with their melee weapons. After knocking them out, they and Mercy spray "Joe wuz here!", "Joe is taking his talents to Lila's turf!", "Joe wants to fuck Sheila infront of Pryce!", "Joe also wants to titty-fuck Sheila's large saggy ass titties!", "Joe loves MILFs like Sheila!", Joe wants to impregnate Sheila and have kids with her!", "Joe and Sheila are going to fuck each other next to Pryce's tombstone!", "The entire U of S are mentally retarded autistic fucks compared to Joe!", and "Hey, Pryce! I, Joe, really wrote all of this! And Sheila really loves me! One more thing! I have a fourteen-inch cock, and I'm 100% sure that Sheila will love it!" all over the university.

"D-O-N-E done!" Giselle said.

Total Kills: 437

Legit Kills: 3 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail

Total Money: $40,442.85

* * *

 

Total Kills: 443

Legit Kills: 2 (Dulse and Zossie)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Body Armor, Spray Can

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10

Total Money: $47,745.15

End of Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "my talents to" is a reference to an NBA-related special in mid-2010. It's ironic, though, due to that and GTA 7's setting taking place in the same year. 
> 
> I'm starting to enjoy writing GTA 7 more than GTA 6. Brendan, GTA 6's protagonist, had some personality. But his personality and traits are weak compared to Giselle and Casey's. And it appears that Giselle has an eating trait. It's almost similar to Hilbert's, GTA 4's protagonist, but unlike Giselle, Hilbert has eaten nasty prison food for nineteen straight years, and he eats great and tasty food like a nasty pig.
> 
> My Overwatch yuri OTP will appear in a flashback pretty soon. Who are they? Two members of Talon. They'll come back to life in GTA 8 and act hostile towards Moon, being one of GTA 8's many antagonists.


	22. Chapter 22

~ Mission Forty-Two: No fish and other aqua stuff ~ (Boss: Mark and Mint)

Joe's house/8:58 p.m....

"God, you're weak!" Giselle insulted Joe, after Casey defeated him in an arm wrestling match. "Hit the gym!"

*call*

"Where are you guys?" Casey asked.

"Near a boat shop. We had to follow lots of suspicious looking dudes there," Mint replied.

"They told the owner of the shop that they wanted to gather some sea friends for Jack. They're in a large ass boat called "Intimidate"," Mark said.

"It won't intimidate us!" Casey said.

* * *

 

At the beach...

"There's the friggin' thing!" Giselle say it; Casey, too. "Casey, get on my back!"

Casey got on her girlfriend's back. Giselle used her Super Jump ability. Then, the girls landed on the boat. Off Giselle, Casey handled the goons outside. Giselle went inside. The goons Casey had fought wasn't too difficult. The ones inside the boat, however, was challenging, with them having M16 Assault Rifles and Body Armor. Speaking of the latter item, Giselle almost lost hers, but she managed to kill four goons.

Giselle completely lost the item nine seconds later, then she lost 30% of her health. But Casey aided her, getting nasty headshot kills. Together, the protagonists wiped out the rest of the crew on the bottom floor, also ending their gay orgy.

"Heal me!" Giselle said, revealing her breasts to Casey.

Casey sucked on the left nipple while groping the right breast, healing Giselle. Giselle fondled her hair. Sixteen seconds later, a phone call from Joe ended the lesbian sexual activity.

"What, queer-bait?" Giselle asked.

"My house. I'll tell you and Casey the story there," Joe replied.

~ Mission Forty-Three: Fired ~ (Boss: Joe)

Joe's house...

"I've got fired for something I didn't do," Joe looked like he was about to cry.

"Good! Pack your panties, lube, socks, gay magazines, purse, skirts, shorts, anal-plugs, popsicles, and food! You're staying with us!" Giselle said.

"This is all your fault, Giselle..." Joe said.

"My fault!? Naw, son, it's Pryce's fault for pissing Lila off! Had Pryce not paid the fuckin' Recons to go after Lila and the U of F, the five of us wouldn't be here!" Giselle said.

"Giselle's 100% right, Joe, and you obviously don't know Lila," Casey said.

"Lila takes her university way too seriously. Whoever tries to mess with it pays the price!" Giselle said.

"I know her now..." Joe said.

"Some students and I had messed with it, but not to the point where we tried to destroy it. I even friggin' threw up on the statue of the university's first president!" Giselle said.

"And you didn't get fired for it..." Joe said.

"I thought I was. But instead, Lila had wanted me to help her friend, with extra help included. That's how Casey and I met!" Giselle said.

"And why are you looking like you're about to cry? Giselle SAID that the U of S would die soon, remember?" D.Va said.

"Now, I do... It's a shame that I've lost my job because of a stupid and pointless war..." Joe said.

"If Lila was here, she'd slap you for saying that. The U of F means everything to her," Mercy said.

"I like Lila! She's my kind of woman! I enjoy her stories!" Johnny said.

"What, you wanna fuck her middle-aged brains out or somethin'?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah," Johnny replied.

"Oh, crap, I haven't mentioned this, too! Pryce also said he'd send some armed people here to kill me!" Joe reminded.

"For a president, Pryce's a dumbass!" D.Va said.

"It's his fault for weakening his own side, begging for help and shit," Giselle said.

"Would you do Sheila, Joe?" Mercy asked.

"Rather Giselle than her," Joe replied.

"But you'd choose to lick Sheila's old carpet clean, french-kiss her, rim her shit-filled asshole, and teabag her for a million Yen or stay homeless?" Giselle asked.

Joe sighed. "I can't afford to stay homeless," Joe replied.

"Damn, you're a nasty ass freak, freak! Sheila's ugly, and you don't want to stay homeless!? Ladies and Johnny, it's confirmed that-"

"Fuck you, Giselle. Get ready to protect me," Joe said.

"Fuck me!? Now, you wanna fuck me! I never knew you really liked me!" Giselle teased.

Joe sighed again.

"But I ain't bisexual! Sorry!" Giselle said.

"Guys, I'm smelling smoke!" Johnny yelled.

"I'm starting to smell it! MY HOUSE!" Joe screamed.

Everybody got the hell out, but Courtney, the arsonist, fled like a nut on the loose. A giant wave of armed men appeared, but with the power of their news weapons, the M16 Assault Rifle, the female protagonists took them all out so fast. The M16 Assault Rifle was superior compared to the AK-47, SMG, and Mac-10, and it was more powerful than the Shotgun from mid-long range standards.

"My house..." Joe said lowly.

"It was ugly as shit anyway! Just stay at Mark and Mint's crib until we're done here for the night!" Giselle said.

Total Kills: 454

Legit Kills: 3 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle

Total Money: $40,442.85

* * *

 

Total Kills: 458

Legit Kills: 2 (Dulse and Zossie)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle

Total Money: $47,745.15

End of Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday, I had checked the Ultra Recon Squad pages from Bulbapedia and the Pokemon wikia site. Guess who the leader is? Phyco. It makes 100% sense, with him looking a lot older than the common Recons. Additionally, Phyco and Soliera are leaders in this alternate, crossover universe, and their first appearances exists before the release date of Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. That means my prediction of Phyco being Ultra Recon Squad's leader in the games have come true! But Soliera? It didn't come true.


	23. Chapter 23

~ Mission Forty-Four: Nice electronics ~ (Boss: Mark and Mint)

Mark and Mint's house/9:57 p.m....

"This place doesn't look too bad..." Joe said.

"That's nice, Joe," Giselle said sarcastically; she had previously called Mark and Mint and said that she and the gang would stay at their house for a while, and they didn't mind letting them stay there and eat their food.

*call*

"We had recently heard two thieves talkin' about Steve's four friends," Mint said.

"What about Steve's friends?" Giselle asked.

"They used to get gold trophies and ribbons from track running events," Mint said.

"But that's not the whole story, Giselle. They had bought an expensive security system three years ago. If a non-friend or non-relative steps foot on their turf, the cops will bust their asses. Or if the non-friend or non-relative somehow disables the security and gets caught by a track runner, the track runners will likely escape," Mark explained.

"Several of the thieves' friends had gotten arrested while trying to get in, and one friend came close of stealing their electronics," Mint added.

"Just tell us where they live! We ain't gonna lose to those schmucks!" Giselle said.

* * *

 

Near the targets' house...

"Touch!" Giselle touched the lock of the targets' gate, causing her and Casey to get three stars. She, Casey, Johnny, D.Va, and Mercy had came here with four cars. Also, the armed criminals had to spent lots of money on ammo; Giselle had to buy a pair of Body Armor. The house almost looked at nice as Pryce and Sheila's.

"Take this, lock!" Casey said, using one Shotgun bullet to break the lock. "I'll make sure they won't run away!" Casey said, going to the house.

D.Va, Johnny, and Giselle got rid of visible cops, and Casey triggered her Mini-earthquake ability against the targets. With them stunned, Casey smoked them. Then, she called Mercy, wanting the dirty and sexual healer to her help steal the electronics. After running out of ammo, Johnny began stealing the high-priced electronics, making the job a lot quicker. In spite of having plenty of ammo left, D.Va helped Johnny, Mercy, and Casey. But Giselle didn't mind.

Thirty-six seconds later, the gang took off; D.Va and Mercy shared the same car. They drove in separate ways. That way, the cops could only pursue Casey and Giselle. At the end, the gang got away with it, with both Casey and Giselle entering the pay 'n spray.

~ Mission Forty-Five: Sleeping with the Carvanhas ~ (Boss: Mark and Mint)

Mark and Mint's house/10:25 p.m....

*call*

"Butches Only's special night will begin at 12:00 a.m., Giselle! Tyra and I will be there!" Aya said.

"Special night?" Mercy heard Aya's words; D.Va, too. "I'll tell two female Overwatch members about it!"

"Don't be late!" Tyra said.

"We won't!" Giselle promised, eating Mark and Mint's leftover spaghetti.

*end call*

*another call*

"Jack had went to his aqua place. Mark and I will terrorize it with you guys," Mint said.

"Okay, but we'll have to leave Saffron before 12:00 a.m.," Giselle said.

"We're okay with that!" Mark said.

* * *

 

Near Aqua World...

"We've made it!" Giselle said; she had Casey with her only.

"Jack, you're going down!" Mint shouted.

In the place, the four commenced their shooting. But the goons here turned out to be weak, losing so bad. Unlike the ones that tried to steal sea creatures a few missions ago, the goons in Aqua World didn't have Body Armor or an M16 Assault Rifle, they didn't look tough, and they didn't try their best.

In Jack's office, Jack begged, "I won't associate with Ronald and Pryce anymore! I'm too young to die! ", but Giselle blasted his legs twice. Then, Giselle dragged him to a tank filled with vicious sea creatures, eleven Carvanhas. The Carvanhas looked like they were ready to eat some human flesh.

"Time to sleep with them, old man!" Giselle said.

On top of the tank, Giselle tossed Jack to the hungry Carvanhas, and the Carvanhas began eating every body part of Jack. It was graphic, more graphic than any death prior to this scene. Well, Aya murdering Hanzo and Genji didn't count because it had happened in a flashback, not in this story's setting.

"That's a sweet way to end the geezer!" Giselle said.

Total Kills: 464

Legit Kills: 3 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle

Total Money: $24,942.85

* * *

Total Kills: 488

Legit Kills: 3 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle

Total Money: $31,745.15

End of Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, the chapter where the Talon members/Overwatch characters appear in a flashback! One of the invited Overwatch characters, a former Talon member and one of GTA 5's antagonists, will tell other common lesbians about her witnessing the two having great lesbian sex.
> 
> Seriously, I really, really love S and M as an Overwatch Yuri OTP! If anyone has seen my two recent favorite Overwatch pictures from Deviantart, or if anyone has read Talon's backstories from the Overwatch wikia site, you know who the Talon members are. If I read AO3 stories of them doing fluffy Yuri stuff together, I'll add the stories to my Bookmarks. Speaking of Bookmarks, I'll probably add more D.Va X Mercy stories on my D.VaandMercyforever Bookmark tag. 
> 
> BTW, this saga has fifteen missions left.


	24. Chapter 24

~ Mission Forty-Six: Taking the bait ~ (Boss: Mark and Mint)

Mark and Mint's house/11:19 p.m....

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come with us?" Casey asked Lola on the phone; she had called Lola, Beatrice, Zoe, Pinky, and Mandy about the special party.

"Duh! But have fun, you two!" Lola replied.

*end call*

*another call*

"Yo, Casey, we just found out that Steve had ripped off an angry customer during daytime!" Mint said.

"The customer had wanted her computer to act consistent. But Steve put a virus on it instead, and that virus caused a swatting incident, with her almost getting killed!" Mark said.

"Does she have Steve's number?" Casey asked, then Mark told Casey Steve's number. "I'll get on top of a house for sale."

* * *

 

At a random house...

"I'm on it!" Casey said to Mark and Mint.

Casey then called Steve. After Steve responded to the call, Casey spoke in Japanese, telling the antagonist about her messed up "laptop" and giving him the address of the home she was standing on. Believing the story, Steve hurried to the house. But he wasn't alone. Several of Ronald's men were with him. After seeing Steve walking between Ronald's grunts, Casey sniped him, adding him to her Legit Kills list. Horrified like pussies, Ronald's grunts ran away. But Casey got them, too.

*call*

"Another U of Saffron alumni is eliminated!" Casey spoke to Mark and Mint on the phone.

"That's it for tonight, then! We'll get loads of rest for the next day!" Mint said.

~ Msision Forty-Seven: All-out lesbian party ~ (Boss: Aya and Tyra)

Fuchsia City/Near Butches Only/February 13; 12:01 a.m....

"They're here!" Mercy said, pointing at Tracer (Overwatch) and Widowmaker (Overwatch). Tracer was an energetic and cheeky girl, often loving a good joke and giggling during drug battles and other fights. She was often quick witted and displayed great affection and ever insight towards her friends. She was lionhearted and determined, not being afraid to take chances, as well as enthusiastic, and she loved discovering new things and places. Widowmaker had a malevolent disposition, showing no mercy for her targets no matter who they were and having a love for killing, making her feel alive. She had also seemed to posses vanity when it comes to her skills and looks.

"Nice to meet you bitches!" Giselle said. Minutes ago, Giselle, Casey, D.Va, and Mercy had dropped Johnny and Joe off Giselle's house. The men had thought the house looked nice, but that didn't change Joe's opinion on Giselle. Chopper was there, too.

"I'm here, girls!" Lila surprisingly showed up, coming out of the closet.

"You're a lesbian, too, Lila!?" Giselle asked in shock; she never knew that Lila liked pussy.

"Bisexual," Lila replied. "Girls. My partner, Jeanette Fisher (Pokemon)," Lila added; Jeanette came towards the girls.

"I was the one that put that note on your door, Giselle. And I was the one that had taken photos of you and the college students acting wild at the campus," Jeanette confessed.

"So, it was you!" Giselle said.

"Where were you during the Recon crisis, Jeanette?" Casey asked.

"At a family reunion," Jeanette replied.

"Let's get this motherfuckin' party started!" Giselle shouted.

This special night was a free night, and it had unlimited alcohol and food. No one under eighteen could still enter the club, though. However, Katherine (Pokemon) and Kali (Pokemon), two common Furisode girls, had used their fake I.D.s to enter with their adult girlfriends, Linnea (Pokemon) and Blossom (Pokemon), other common Furisode girls; the four had dated each other when Linnea, the oldest Furisode girl, was sixteen. Other common characters like Kidd Summers (Pokemon), Bianca (Pokemon; Jotho), Melody (Pokemon: The power of one), Alice (Pokemon: The rise of Darkrai), Allegra (Pokemon), Sheena (Pokemon), Anabel (Pokemon), Angie (Pokemon), Lucy (Pokemon), Greta (Pokemon), Emmy (Pokemon), Liza (Pokemon; Jotho), Hotaru (Sailor Moon), Setsuna (Sailor Moon), Haruka (Sailor Moon), Michiru (Sailor Moon), Lisia (Pokemon), Zinnia (Pokemon), Alex (Totally Spies), Donna (Totally Spies), Sam (Totally Spies), Clover (Totally Spies), (Princess) Fillet (Brave Fencer Musashi), Topo (Brave Fencer Musashi), Gingerelle (Brave Fencer Musashi), Bubbles (Brave Fencer Musashi), Sakura (Naruto), Tsunade (Naruto), Carlita (Pokemon), and Lizabeth (Pokemon) had came, too.

The girls were having lots of fun. They were drinking, fucking, singing, eating, dancing, laughing, talking, kissing, frenching, walking, pissing, smoking, texting, licking, and playing simultaneously. Lola, Mandy, Beatrice, Zoe, and Pinky were missing out on the fun, but it was their own fault for not wanting to be at this amazing and sexy party. Ragyo, Rei, Mai, and Videl had heard about this, but they chose not to come here.

Giselle and Casey also had different conversations with some of the common characters. They had learned that Liza and Emmy were heated rivals of Daisy Oak (Pokemon). They had also learned that Fillet was having sex with Topo behind Musashi's (Brave Fencer Musashi; Musashi: Samurai Legend appearance), her "friend" and Topo, Bubbles, and Gingerelle's enemy, back. One of the most surprising things they had learned was Ryo being an enemy of Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiro, and Haruka's gang, the Sailor Moon gang. Another notable thing was Sakura and Tsunade being student and teacher, respectively, before admitting their dirty love towards one another.

* * *

 

In a secret room below/1:15 a.m....

"We're all here, so who has something amazing to tell us!? C'mon! Anything that's lesbian related! If it's super-duper hot, it's automatically acceptable!" Giselle said; she, Casey, D.Va, Mercy, Lila, Jeanette, Aya, Tyra, Tracer, Widowmaker, Linnea, Blossom, Katherine, Kali, Melody, Alice, Bianca (Jotho), Kidd, Sheena, Allegra, Liza (Jotho), Emmy, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Alex, Donna, Clover, Sam, Gingerelle, Bubbles, Topo, Fillet, Anabel, Angie, Lucy, Greta, Sakura, Tsunade, Carlita, and Lizabeth were in the same room.

"I do. I had seen it a long time ago, Widowmaker said.

"Then, tell us the story! We want our pussies wetter than ever!" Giselle said.

* * *

 

Flashback/Talon's hideout from Kalos (France)/July 21, 2001; 9:46 p.m....

"Oh, Moira (Overwatch)...! Moira...! Don't stop...! Don't fucking stop until I cum...!" Sombra (Overwatch) moaned very loud, enjoying Moira's hard and repeated thrusts against her vagina. Sombra was one of Talon's recent members, an expert hacker.

"I'll always follow your command, love," Moira strongly agreed, putting more pressure against Sombra's cunt. Moira, an obsessed and sadistic scientist, had became an Overwatch member on December 31, 1988, two days after the original Overwatch was born, but after staying with the group for a few months, she left it, wanting to abuse the power of science by herself. However, she joined Talon and Blackwatch after mid-2000. On May 20, 2001, she had recruited Sombra in Castillo, Mexico because she thought that Sombra was hot as hell, and the reason Sombra had agreed to join and kill her own Los Muertos gang was because of Moira's hot looks. Since then, they had hardcore sex and sadistic acts with each other, even during Sombra's hacking missions.

"Oh, you're so great at this...! It's equivalent to your science...!" Sombra moaned more.

"And your hacking," Moira said.

"My hacking, too...!" Sombra said. She came a few minutes later, and Moira let go of her lover. "Please... slap me...! Slap me... hard...! Hurt me...! Treat me like... I'm your bitch...!" Sombra panted.

"I won't fail you, love," Moira said.

After Sombra stopped panting, Moira slapped her left cheek. Then, she slapped her right cheek harder, causing her to fall. Sombra got up, smiling. Moira started choking Sombra. Then, Moira spat on Sombra's face five times. After Moira reached her limit, she let go of Sombra. Seconds later, Sombra retaliated with a slap against Moira's left cheek, and Moira admitted that felt extremely great, due to her sadistic trait.

"Drop them," Sombra ordered.

Moira dropped them all, showing Sombra her nice, naked body. Then, she bent over before wiggling her nice ass towards Sombra's happy face. After wearing an unbreakable blue double-strapon, one of Moira's inventions, slightly below the waist, Sombra began fucking Moira's anus and vagina.

Sombra fucked Moira like crazy, and Moira moaned super loud, loud enough to distract Talon agents outside the room. However, almost every Talon agent were busy doing missions and hanging out like regular people. Only Widowmaker was here, and she was in the same room. Widowmaker didn't say anything during Moira and Sombra's fun. This wasn't the only day that Widowmaker had watched the two; this day was her eighteenth day.

Moira wanted Sombra to act like this, to act very rough against her private areas with her sexy invention. Moira's tears were rolling on her cheeks, her blushing was redder than usual, and tons of saliva was touching the floor. Moira had done this against Sombra a lot of times, but tonight wasn't Sombra's night. It had happened last night, and she had to wait for the next night.

Moira and Sombra really, really loved each other to death, to a point where they'd make contact with each other via phone and in person. Prior to meeting Sombra for the first time, Moira had struggled to find a real lesbian lover that'd adore her scientific and sadistic personality. Sombra had lesbian relationships before; her former partners were around Moira's age, showing that she loved older women.

After the long sex, Moira and Sombra laid on each other, with Moira panting like a happy champ. After calming down, the two french-kissed each other. Then, Moira violated Sombra's anus. Seeing enough, Widowmaker left the room, leaving the two alone.

* * *

 

The present...

"...And that's the story," Widowmaker finished the story. She had to alter Moira and Sombra's names because of Tracer and Mercy being a part of Overwatch; Widowmaker didn't really like Overwatch, and she and a former member of the original Overwatch were planning on terminating the organization in the future.

"Fuck, that was hot as SHIT!" Giselle said, and every lesbian and bisexual woman in the room strongly agreed with her.

"Are the two still alive, Widowmaker?" Casey asked.

* * *

 

Flashback/London/During a war/November 30, 2005;11:55 a.m...

"And BOOM!" Junkrat (Overwatch) exploded Sombra in pieces, after McCree (Overwatch) and Roadhog (Overwatch) used their combinations, Flashbang and Chain Hook, respectively, to stun the hacker.

McCree was a calm man, rarely showing intense emotions with an element of carefreeness, he often acted polite and respectful towards both his team and strangers but could be cocky at times, he was also appreciative of weapons and preferred for them to be treated with care, and he was known for making multiple references of Western films and culture due to his looks. McCree was a former member of Blackwatch; he had double-crossed the organization before jumping ship to Overwatch.

Junkrat was a chaos-inducing maniac, having a passion for explosions and destruction, he hated being tricked and taken advantage of and was willing to do any job that allowed him to blow things up, he was also a bit clumsy, he was pretty laid back in battle, and he, surprisingly, knew manners. Roadhog was silent 95% of the time, he was callous and sociopathic, showing no remorse to his victims and often laughing while fighting, and in spite of his ruthless demeanor, Roadhog possessed traits that contradicted to his behavior such as liking stuffed animals and ice cream. Junkrat and Roadhog had joined Overwatch on October 20, 2004, but they only wanted to do explosive-related missions.

"Great hard workin', boys!" McCree said.

"It appears that I'm the only one left..." Widowmaker was looking at the Overwatch gang through a Sniper Rifle scope; she was hiding in a spot where no one could see her. "The hell with this," Widowmaker decided to retreat.

* * *

 

Flashback/Talon's hideout/After Widowmaker and Reaper (Overwatch) had murdered all Blackwatch members and almost every Talon member...

"Still working, Moira?" Widowmaker asked, having Reaper by her side.

Reaper was a high-functioning psychopath, having a passion for murder and vengeance and was willing to kill even without a solid motivation, he was conceited and sadistic, often toying with his enemies while having the upper hand, and in spite of how cold-hearted he was, he didn't seem to mind cracking jokes related to death and The Grim Reaper. He was a former member of the original Overwatch, with him being one of its older leaders after killing the old ones. His grudge towards the other old leader, and another original member, had caused him to hate Overwatch.

"My Sombra... I want her back so bad..." Moira was in a super bad state, being extremely depressed. After learning about Sombra's tragic death, Moira had a mental breakdown, blaming Talon and Blackwatch for allowing Sombra to participate in the mandatory war. Since then, Moira had to re-work on her old experiments, seven revival orbs, orbs that could revive any dead being. After developing a relationship with Sombra, she stopped working on them. But now that Sombra had passed away, Moira had to force herself into working on them for two more years, something that she should've done in the first place.

"Look at you, wasting your time working on those stupid orbs. You should've killed yourself. That way, your dyke reunion with Sombra would exist, in hell," Reaper said.

"H-Hell...? Oh...! Hell!" Moira then stopped working. "Sombra and I... We're both exceptionally evil women... And people like us go to hell... Gabriel... Widowmaker... Kill me... I want to reunite with my Sombra! One more thing, you two. If a scientist wants to waste two years of trying to revive their love ones, give them the orbs, and give them the ingredients. If that happens, tell them to revive us, too," Moira added. "Now, send me to hell."

Widowmaker and Reaper did.

* * *

 

The present...

"Huh," Casey said; Widowmaker had also altered Gabriel (Reaper), Junkrat, Roadhog, McCree, Talon, and Blackwatch's names, and she had to alter the events of the war because, again, Tracer and Mercy. Tracer had joined Overwatch almost three years after the war, and McCree, Junkrat, or Roadhog had likely told her about the war. As for Mercy, she had joined the reborn version of Overwatch in the late 90s.

"Sucks that they ain't here with us lesbos! It'd be nice to see them have hardcore sex infront of us!" Giselle said.

"Do any of you have an ex lesbian girlfriend?" Casey asked.

"I do!" Tracer replied. Then, she showed the girls a picture of the super ugly Emily (Overwatch). Almost everybody didn't smile, and half of them looked like they were about to throw up. Only Widowmaker thought she was hot. "She's currently in a coma, but I hope she wakes up!" Tracer then put the picture back in her pocket.

* * *

 

In hell, the second dimension...

"I love you, Moira!" Sombra moaned, sharing a flaming, two-way dildo with Moira.

"I love you, too, Sombra!" Moira moaned, too, enjoying every pleasure.

"My favorites. They're at it again," Ragyo's mother smiled, watching Moira and Sombra having great sex with each other for the millionth time. Ragyo's mother was two inches taller than Ragyo, and her appearance looked scarier and creepier. Ragyo's mother was leader of this other dimension in hell; unlike the original one, the first one, this dimension wouldn't allow its spirits to interact with alive beings.

"Ugh, I hate this shit..." Raditz (Dragonball series), Gohan's uncle, didn't like being here, due to Ragyo's mother being a massive bitch towards almost everybody. On earth, he had kidnapped Gohan when Gohan was a kid, and he had wanted Goku (Dragonball series), Gohan's deceased father, to join his Saiyan gang in an exchange for Gohan's freedom. But instead, Gohan's deceased father figure, a former rival of Goku's, murdered him.

"Stay silent, or I'll torture you again!" Ragyo's mother threatened.

"Always follow our lord's orders!" Ryo's dead enemy, Talpa (Ronin Warriors; human form), said, and Soliera and Zossie agreed. Talpa, Soliera, and Zossie, too, were one of the few favorites.

Moira and Sombra came together. Then, they kissed.

Total Kills: 469

Legit Kills: 4 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle

Total Money: $24,942.85

* * *

 

Total Kills: 488

Legit Kills: 3 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle

Total Money: $31,745.15

End of Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about adding Jeanette in this story a while ago. I think she and Lila look cute together. 
> 
> And look at the common lesbians! Alex, Sam, and Clover were killed by Red in GTA 3, three months after Donna, Alex's girlfriend, was killed during an escape from the police. But in GTA 5, the four came back to life and lived a normal life. Fillet, Topo, Gingerelle, and Bubbles were killed by Ash in GTA 2 because they had put Musashi in a GTA 2 antagonist's fake institution. They were killed again in GTA 5, courtesy of Musashi. 
> 
> Melody, Alice, Bianca (Jotho), Kidd, Carlita, Lizabeth, Sheena, and Allegra were minor characters in GTA 1 and 2, but the latter two had died in both GTA 2 and 5. Both Liza (Jotho) and Emmy had died in GTA 4 and 5. 
> 
> Linnea, Katherine, Blossom, and Kali were GTA 2's main antagonists! They were killed by Cheren during the third and final war in that story. They had died again in GTA 5. 
> 
> Angie and Anabel were minor characters in GTA 1 and 2. But in GTA 5, they became dirty cops, giving Moon dirty-cop related missions.
> 
> Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Michiru were GTA 4's antagonists, and they got killed by Hilbert in that story. But in GTA 5, four years later, Hilbert forgave them and five other Sailor Moon GTA 4 antagonists, and he added the nine Sailor Moon girls to his harem. 
> 
> Lucy and Greta also had minor appearances in GTA 1 and 2, and they were mentioned in GTA 5. They'll be back in GTA 8. 
> 
> Sakura and Tsunade will appear in latter missions, and they, like EVERYBODY else that appeared in every GTA: Pokemon, will appear in GTA 8!
> 
> Widowmaker, Emily, Reaper, Junkrat, and Roadhog were GTA 5's antagonists. They'll become GTA 8's antagonists, giving Moon a lot of trouble. Also, I'll reveal Junkrat and Roadhog's backstories in GTA 8. 
> 
> Sombra and Moira are confirmed as one of GTA 8's antagonists, and they'll torture Moon the most! In GTA 5, the seven ancient balls were used to revive Team Ragyo, among other important wishes. But after GTA 5's events, they're permanently gone. What does that mean? The revival orbs! In GTA 6's extended ending, post-GTA 5, it was revealed that several scientists were busy on reviving Team Ragyo, Ragyo and Ragyo's mother's combined teams.
> 
> Also, before August 2017, a Team Ragyo member in hell had discovered the second dimension, and Ragyo and Ragyo's mother had reunited, with their teams being combined. That means they've found out about Moira's revival orbs, triggering GTA 8. 
> 
> Talpa, Ryo, a GTA 4 antagonist, Zossie, Soliera, and Phoebe (Hey Arnold), who's in heaven after GTA 5, will become GTA 8 antagonists, too. I'll confirm more GTA 8 antagonists when I start the story.
> 
> In Pokemon X and Y, the games, Kalos is Northern France, and in Pokemon Black/White and Black2/White2, Unova is 15% of New York and New Jersey. BUT in this series, Kalos is 100% of France, Unova is the ENTIRE United States of America, Orre is Phoenix, Arizona, and Alola is the state of Hawaii. 
> 
> One more thing...
> 
> Emily's still UGLY as fuck.


	25. Chapter 25

~ Mission Forty-Eight: More partying, and little drama ~ (Boss: Aya and Tyra)

2:30 a.m....

"Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink, drink!" Aya, Tyra, Mercy, D.Va, Lizabeth, Carlita, Donna, Alex, Gingerelle, Bubbles, Anabel, Angie, and lots of OC lesbians were chanting the same word; Giselle was drinking the hell out of three liquor bottles. Every lesbian and bisexual person were enjoying the time of their lives. Katherine and Kali were super lucky to have fake I.D.s to have fun. Otherwise, they would be busy sleeping with Linnea and Blossom in their hotel room at this time.

"Tracer, I'm curious about this, but how did Emily get into a coma?" Casey asked.

"Automobile accident, luv," Tracer replied, getting her shoulders massaged by Widowmaker. "Again, I hope she wakes up."

* * *

 

London/Emily's hospital room...

"Ugly bitch!" a nurse said; she and three other nurses wrote many dirty words on Emily's ugly and disgusting face, words like whore, fuck, and rimjob lover.

"What's going on here, nurses?" a doctor asked, entering the room.

"We're just having fun with the comatosed bitch, mate!" one of the nurses replied.

"May I?" the doctor asked, then the nurses nodded. What did the doctor do to Emily? She farted on her face, and the nurses laughed like it was the funniest thing ever.

* * *

 

Fuchsia City/3:30 a.m....

"This feels good!" the naked Casey said, walking around with the other naked common ladies; new lesbians, Zinnia (Pokemon) and Lisia (Pokemon), had joined the group thirteen minutes ago, but they really hadn't missed anything. Giselle was super drunk; she had threw up five times in a sixty-minute span.

"This is my first time doing this!" D.Va said.

"This is like my seventeenth time...!" Giselle shouted before vomiting on a motorcycle.

"Sick, Giselle! Spreading your nasty vomit all on that kick-ass motorcycle!" Tyra said.

"Have you ever thrown up on a motorcycle, Tyra?" Mercy asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't mine. It was one of my grunt's, but he wasn't mad," Tyra replied.

"So, does anybody have a sexy and past story to share? Again?" Giselle asked.

"Oh, now I remembered this time!" Mercy replied.

"Then, tell us, you sexy, Swiss healer, you!" D.Va said.

* * *

 

Flashback/Egypt/Temple of Anubis/September 17, 2003...

"Fuck...! Fuck...! Fuck...! You're too good, baby...!" Pharah (Overwatch) moaned, getting fucked missionary-style by Symmetra (Overwatch); Symmetra was wearing a strapon, with a short but hard dildo on it.

"I am. I am good," Symmetra said, continuing to make Pharah a super happy person.

"What a lovely vacation," Mercy said, watching the sex scene; she was a friend of Pharah's.

After the strapon action, Symmetra took it off, and she and Pharah began to sweet talk towards one another. The conversations were about their first encounter on July 21, 2002, their many dates, their successful gangs, and their previous sexual activities. Pharah wouldn't have her own gang if not for her mother, who didn't want her to join Overwatch, one of the most serious gangs in the world. Symmetra was autistic. Also, Symmetra had criticized freedom, thinking of it as an illusion, and she was striven to make the world a better place, with Pharah, Pharah's gang, and her gang strongly supporting her obsessive behavior with reality. But a month ago, one common freedom fighter had begun a heated rivalry with Symmetra and Pharah because of Symmetra's personality.

After the conversation, Pharah rimmed all over Symmetra's anus, one of the several sexual things Pharah loved doing towards Symmetra's amazing body. Mercy left to get some fresh air, but she thought about coming back here later.

* * *

 

The present...

"Hot!" Giselle said, and the rest agreed. However, it wasn't as hot as the Moira and Sombra story.

"Are they alive or dead, Mercy?" Casey asked.

"I have no idea, Casey. February 25, 2006 was the last date I'd seen them alive," Mercy replied.

* * *

 

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil/March 1, 2006; 4:21 p.m....

"Fucking ...! Shit...!" Symmetra cursed, losing tons of blood; her team died thanks to a deal between rival Lucio (Overwatch), (DJ) Mary (Pokemon), and Karen (Pokemon), and the deal was about Lucio bribing Mary and Karen, visitors, into murdering Symmetra and Symmetra's grunts and dealing drugs with him. Symmetra had planned on murdering Lucio here, and that turned out to be a big fail. But the worst part was Symmetra and Pharah agreeing to spend time with their own gangs for a while, a BIG mistake.

"Cunt!" Mary cursed at Symmetra.

"Weak cunt bitch!" Karen cursed at Symmetra, too.

"What they said, yo!" Lucio said, then he and the Pokemon characters murdered Symmetra.

* * *

 

Rabanastre (a place in the Final Fantasy games)/March 1, 2006; 6:31 p.m....

"Goddamnit..." a badly injured Pharah groaned, being the only survivor in her group; Fran (Final Fantasy XII) and Penelo (Final Fantasy XII) had murdered her team, after failing to kill Penelo during a bad ambush.

"Nice try, bitch" Fran said, then she and Penelo executed Pharah.

"Thanks for saving my ass, Fran," Penelo smiled at Fran.

"You're welcome," Fran said. Penelo surprised her with a kiss.

"Forgive me. I went too far," Penelo apologized.

"No worries, Penelo," Fran smiled, fondling Penelo's hair.

* * *

 

The present/The U of F....

"Now, Casey...!" Giselle said, sitting next to the university's statue and spreading her legs.

Casey began to eat Giselle out, and the other common girls chanted "Cum!" repeatedly. Lila definitely didn't mind this, even though she had let Giselle get away with minor damage towards her university before. Also, the security was lucky to see a bunch of naked women, including their own president.

After cumming, Giselle shouted, "Casey made me cum!", and the rest of the girls clapped for her and Casey.

An evil laugh occurred, and that gained loads of attention.

"TRY TO STOP US ALL!" Courtney screamed, holding a Molotov Cocktail.

Casey threw her own Molotov Cocktail towards Courtney, Rod, and eight of Ronald's grunts. Rod and the grunts died, but Courtney dodged the mild explosion. However, Giselle emptied Courtney's health in four seconds, killing her.

"Dumb Pryce," Lila said.

"He obvious won't win the war, beautiful," Jeanette said, groping both of Lila's breasts.

"Tell your men to dump the mess, Lila! You want your university to stay perfect, right?" Aya said.

"Right, Aya, right!" Lila said, squeezing Jeanette's ass in return.

"Let's have an orgy back at the place!" Giselle said. Butches Only wasn't too far from the U of F.

The lesbo party would end around 7:00 a.m., but it was far from over.

~ Mission Forty-Nine: Poetry ~ (Boss: Aya and Tyra)

Ninja Dome/10:26 a.m....

"Is Giselle able to work?" Aya asked.

"She should be," Casey replied.

"Aya had lost her poetry an hour ago, Casey," Tyra said. "Can you find it for us?"

"That's what the call was about? Shouldn't be a problem," Casey said.

* * *

 

An hour later...

"Found it!" Casey found the poetry under a rock from the backyard.

* * *

 

Back to Aya and Tyra...

""Tyra's pussy"," Casey said, giving the poetry to Aya.

"Lovely title, isn't it?" Aya asked, beginning to rub Tyra's pussy.

"Yep!" Casey agreed, then she got an update message from her phone. "That's sound of a baseball/softball update, guys!"

"Hear my Aya's poetry's first. Its wonderful," Tyra said.

"I don't mind!" Casey agreed.

Total Kills: 478

Legit Kills: 5 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve) (Rod)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle

Total Money: $24,942.85

* * *

Total Kills: 489

Legit Kills: 4 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack) (Courtney)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle

Total Money: $31,745.15

End of Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisia and Zinnia? Briefly appeared in GTA 4 and GTA 3, and died in both GTA 2 and 5. 
> 
> Pharah and Symmetra is ALSO one of my favorite Overwatch OTPs. I had added Pharah's death scene in a GTA 5 bonus chapter, a pre-GTA scene. Also, it's ironic that both Pharah and Symmetra were killed by both two groups, Team Mary and Karen and Team Fran and Penelo, who would late merge together seven years later in GTA 2. Speaking of GTA 2, Mary, Karen, Penelo, and Fran had died in that story.
> 
> Lucio's one of my least favorite Overwatch characters to use. Also, he had died in GTA 5. As of post GTA 5, Lucio, Pharah, and Symmetra are in heaven, but they, Mary, Karen, Penelo, Fran, Moon, and many of Moon's allies will fight together after Moon completes the impossible in GTA 8.
> 
> Sorry for not updating this story regularly like I always do. I had to focus on more shit outside of AO3 recently. The extended overtime work from my job because of the holidays, sports, other shit on the internet, Overwatch, Pokemon USUM, drinking, listening to music, etc.. I want to finish this story as fast as possible, so I can start GTA 8, my final story. However, I've enjoyed writing GTA 7 so far. I'll definitely enjoy writing GTA 8.


	26. Chapter 26

~ Mission Fifty: Lola vs. Johnny ~ (Boss: D.Va and Mercy)

Casey's house/12:33 p.m....

"Who is it!?" Casey asked, hearing someone banging on her living room door from the outside.

"It's me, Joe!" Joe replied.

"Come on in!" Casey said, and Joe did.

"What time does Giselle get off work?" Joe asked.

"5:50, but she usually gets off earlier than that!" Casey replied.

"Accept this question if you don't mind," Joe said.

"Just tell me what it is," Casey said.

"Does Giselle verbally or physically abuse you?" Joe asked.

"If she had broken my heart by physically abusing me before, she wouldn't be on this earth! And she never said bad stuff against me! Don't ask questions like that again! Giselle would never act out of character towards me when it comes to our relationship!" Casey replied.

"Did she briefly yell at you?" Joe asked.

"During our first encounter, but I quickly forgave her," Casey replied.

"I see," Joe said.

""I see."" Still can't get over Giselle bullying you in the past, huh? That's not my problem. That's between you two," Casey said.

"If she'd stop picking on me, I'd forgive her," Joe said.

"Giselle is Giselle, Joe. Just accept it. If not, you'll have the same persona as a soft, delusional, whiny SJW," Casey said.

"I hate SJWs," Joe said.

"But DON'T think about killing Giselle. If you kill her or try to kill her, I'll kill you. Be yourself. Get used to Giselle's personality towards you. Hell, yell at her back or something if you want to make yourself feel better. She has thick skin, being invulnerable to criticism. AND I know she, and myself and a few others, is responsible for getting you fired, but that's life. The U of S sucks anyway, and almost every top threat is dead," Casey said.

*call*

"Come to Meticulous Paradise's Arcade Fest fast, Casey! Hurry! HURRY!" D.Va yelled.

*end call*

"Wanna join me?" Casey asked.

"I have nothing to do, so yeah," Joe replied.

* * *

 

Meticulous Paradise's Arcade Fest...

"Not again..." Casey facepalmed; Johnny and Lola were arguing once again, with many witnesses surrounding them.

"Try competing with each other in a Pacman match! Whoever lasts with one or more lives left wins!" Joe suggested.

Everybody looked at him.

"Hey, yeah! DO IT!" D.Va said, and everybody else agreed.

"Guys, no!" Casey didn't like that idea.

But Johnny and Lola competed against each other. Lola sat on the chair from the left Pacman machine, and Johnny sat on the chair from the right Pacman machine. Both Bully characters weren't familiar with Pacman, making this matchup very unpredictable. Jimmy, Beatrice, Mandy, Pinky, and Zoe cheered for Lola, but D.Va, Mercy, and Joe cheered for Johnny. Casey didn't choose a side. Instead, she had a deadpan expression on her face. She didn't want this feud between Johnny and Lola to keep rolling.

Johnny lost two lives on level three, but Lola kept hers, with her dominating the matchup. Three levels later, however, Johnny played well, pissing Lola off. Things got worst for Lola on level ten, losing two lives in twenty seconds. Then, she completely lost the match thirty-three seconds later, giving Johnny the victory.

"TAKE THAT, BITCH!" Johnny yelled infront of Lola's angry face, getting loud cheers from almost everybody.

"KISS MY ASS, FAGGOT!" Lola yelled, giving Johnny two offensive gestures.

Lola's partners took her away. Johnny was still getting cheers, but Casey was still mad at him.

"Pathetic..." Casey said.

~ Mission Fifty-One: Illegal betting ~ (Boss: Mark and Mint)

Saffron City/Mark and Mint's house/6:19 p.m....

"Spit it out, fuckers!" Giselle yelled, being here with Casey, D.Va, Mercy, Johnny, Jeanette and Joe.

"Some average Joe had sent us to an underground of illegal gambling not too long ago," Mark said.

"We had interacted with all the folks in there, and one of them admitted that they'd ship 80% of their earned Yen to Ronald," Mint said.

"Sneaky little fucks. Let's tear them apart!" Giselle said.

"Giselle," Joe said.

"What, you little fucktard?" Giselle asked.

"You're a bitch, you're ugly, you dress awful, and you smell!" Joe replied, smirking and giving Giselle the finger.

"Hahaha! Is that all you've got! No!? You truly suck, then! Let's roll, all!" Giselle said.

Giselle wasn't offended by Joe's insults, but Joe felt better for talking shit against Giselle.

* * *

 

Near the underground...

The underground, below an empty house, was located nine minutes away from Ragyo's mother's mansion. The house had the most suspicious look, hinting that something funny was going on. However, the police and a couple of snitches had seen its look before, and they hadn't investigated inside of it.

The gang went in, and they eventually founded loads of Ronald's men and other OCs. Without hesitation, Joe triggered his favorite weapon, the AK-47, the weapon he had bought before 5:30 p.m.. He was inaccurate with it, but he had managed to kill six people. The rest, except for Mercy, aided Joe.

* * *

 

After the killing...

"Trying to act badass infront of me again, Joe? Try again!" Giselle said.

"This is my first time using the AK-47, but I'll get better with it!" Joe said.

Total Kills: 485

Legit Kills: 5 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve) (Rod)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle

Total Money: $24,942.85

* * *

 

Total Kills: 493

Legit Kills: 4 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack) (Courtney)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle

Total Money: $31,745.15

End of Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lola and Johnny are at it again! Their scenes aren't filler, which means it has a strong connection to the final saga. 
> 
> Before starting this chapter, I had came home late. I might stay at my job way longer before Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, it's my off day, and the day after that is also my off day. That means I have the day off for two straight days. I might work on three chapters before Christmas day.
> 
> BTW, now that the gang are at Saffron City again, creepy sexual scenes will occur in the next chapter, but either of them won't get involved. Instead, they'll get freaked out and disgusted by those sexual scenes.


	27. Chapter 27

Outside the underground...

"We meet again," Ragyo said, distracting the gang.

"Oh, it's you and your crew," Johnny said.

"Our daughters should be here any second. Stay," Ragyo said.

"We'll talk with them later. We've got important shit to do," Mint said.

"MOTHER!" Satsuki (Kill La Kill) came with Nui (Kill La Kill), Ryuko (Kill La Kill), and Pan (Dragonball series). "Who are these disgusting pigs that are below us?"

"Strangers, honey," Ragyo replied, then she told the gang who was who and how old they were. "Satsuki. Eat it," Ragyo said.

Satsuki pulled out a small ball of rice before eating it.

"Okay..." Joe looked confused; the others, too.

"Satsuki didn't just eat the delicious rice. Something's inside it, making the rice more favorable," Ragyo said.

"Is it sugar?" Mark asked.

"No, dear stranger," Ragyo replied. "Tell them, Satsuki."

"Mother's second hair!" Satsuki replied.

The gang looked extremely disgusted, knowing what Satsuki meant.

"That shit...!? That's fucked up...!" Giselle said.

"These are my daughter's hairs," Ragyo said, showing the gang Satsuki, Nui, and Ryuko's pubic hairs.

"And Pan's," Mai and Videl said together, revealing a large amount of Pan's pubic hair. Then, they ate it. Ragyo and Rei ate the younger Kill La Kill's characters' hairs, too.

"Oh, fuck this! Let's get the fuck away from these freaks!" Casey said in an angry tone, and her allies agreed with her.

"Why leave? We're just getting started," Ragyo said, but the gang ignored her.

~ Mission Fifty-Two: Back to Castelia City ~ (Boss: Ryo and Phoebe (Hey Arnold))

A few minutes later...

"You two again? And two others?" Giselle and the gang bumped into Ryo, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Mia (Ronin Warriors), and Yuli (Ronin Warriors). Mia was a courageous woman that'd assist the Ronin Warriors no matter what, and she was like an older sister to the men. Yuli was just an annoying fanboy that had no friends outside of Mia and the Ronin Warriors, but he had a thoughtful and serious side.

"Mia and Yuli, my late childhood friends," Ryo said.

"Ronin Warriors rock! They're the best gang in the world!" Yuli was acting like a fanboy.

"Fuck off, fantard," Mia never got along with Yuli.

*call*

"What? You grunts are in trouble? Her strongest co-worker!? Damn it, fine!" Ryo said before hanging up. "My idiot Ronins won't let us enjoy our two-week vacation here! Let's get this done quick!"

Castelia City/The destination...

"Master Ryo, you've arrived!" a Ronin grunt, the one who had called him, said happily, but a skilled OC, the strongest co-worker, sliced his head off.

"Giselle! Casey! Get rid of him!" Ryo commanded.

Casey stunned the OC. Then, Giselle murdered him.

"If only my grunts were as good as you girls... Those damn Sailor Moon girls..." Ryo said.

"Casey and I had met four of them at a special night!" Giselle said.

"And we'd found out that the gang were rivals our yours," Casey said.

"Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Michiru?" Ryo asked.

"They were at the wild party!" Casey replied.

"Usagi (Sailor Moon), Rei (Sailor Moon), Makoto (Sailor Moon), Minako (Sailor Moon), and Ami (Sailor Moon) weren't there, then. Let's drop the dead body at their house and vandalize it," Ryo said.

"How fun!" Giselle said.

~ Mission Fifty-Three: Pissing off the immature ~ (Boss: Ryo and Phoebe (Hey Arnold))

In a car...

"Are you two gonna spray graffiti on their house?" Giselle asked, driving; Ryo, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Casey, Joe, Mia, and Yuli were in the same car with her, and the others were in another car.

"No, but make it compelling," Ryo said.

"Oh, Casey and I had been there before!" Giselle said.

"Their graffiti had gotten me fired. But I'm over it," Joe said.

"You and Phoebe (Hey Arnold) are in different gangs, but it looks like you two have been hanging out a lot!" Casey said.

"We'd started our secret relationship after Phoebe's (Hey Arnold) eighteenth birthday," Ryo said.

"Shit, Ryo! You're obviously old enough to be Phoebe's (Hey Arnold) father!" Giselle said.

"Are one of you cheating on someone?" Casey asked.

"Gerald (Hey Arnold), my first love and teammate," Phoebe (Hey Arnold) replied.

"And he's unaware of the secret relationship, got it," Casey said.

"I don't normally get into people's business like cheating and shit, but do what you guys gotta do!" Giselle said.

"I say let this Gerald prick die in private and lie to his other teammates about his fate," Joe said.

"He's a vital member, and he's Arnold's (Hey Arnold) first best friend. But! Ryo had killed a member's love interest," Phoebe (Hey Arnold) said.

"Her name was Big Patty (Hey Arnold)," Ryo said.

"She had failed to owe one of Ryo's guy's money after a bet on a big boxing event. Harold (Hey Arnold) was crying over her death, and he never knew about Ryo killing her and me witnessing it," Phoebe (Hey Arnold) said.

"Her own damn fault! Even if a love interest's boyfriend or girlfriend is affiliated with another gang, the love interest is supposed to completely deal with the affiliated gang member, whatever deal they've come up with! It's a mandatory lifestyle!" Giselle said.

"Ain't that the truth! You're smart, Giselle!" Ryo said.

"I'm always smart!" Giselle said.

"How far is Usagi's house?" Casey asked.

"We should be there in a few minutes," Ryo replied.

* * *

 

Near Usagi's house...

D.Va, Mercy, Mark, Mint, Johnny, Jeanette Yuli, and Mia broke in, and they began to break stuff and steal money and weapons. Casey and Giselle sprayed graffiti outside the house, with Ryo, Joe, and Phoebe (Hey Arnold) watching. Seeing enough, Joe snatched Giselle's Spray Can off her hand before spraying "Usagi, Rei (Sailor Moon), Ami, Minako, and Makoto all gag and choke on a big faggot and AIDS-infected cock!", Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna murder newborn babies!", "Usagi, Hotaru, Setsuna, Rei (Sailor Moon), Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, and Ami all dress like freaks during LGBT parades"!", and "You nine dykes are the only dykes I want to burn in hell!".

Several minutes later...

"Great!" Ryo said; the entire gang was outside.

"Her house!" somebody distracted the criminals. It was Chibiusa (Sailor Moon), Usagi's daughter and another criminal. Chibiusa was judgmental, and she'd often get into fights with her mother and stepmothers. She was short, too.

"Usagi's daughter have arrived at the right time!" Ryo said. "Ain't it beautiful?"

"It is! Fuck that bitch!" Chibiusa agreed.

Reward: $10,000

"JOE!" Casey yelled at Joe; Joe was taking a Molotov Cocktail from her.

"Just wait," Joe said.

"RYO!? MIA!? YULI!? CHIBIUSA!? WHO ARE THE REST OF YOU GUYS!?" Usagi yelled like a little spoiled child, having Makoto, Rei (Sailor Moon), Ami, and Minako by her side.

"Read the graffiti, and look at the dead body!" Joe yelled, and they did.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! You guys and Chibiusa are so mean!" Usagi cried; her Sailor wives looked like they were about to cry.

"I wasn't involved, bitch! But HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fuck you, and fuck your wives!" Chibiusa said.

"Fuck you, hoe!" Usagi yelled, giving Chibiusa the finger.

"Say bye, motherfuckers!" Joe said, setting the house on fire.

"OUR AMAZING HOUSE! WAAAAAAAAAH!" Usagi screeched; her wives also acted like whiny little babies.

Chibiusa happily skipped away.

"So, you're rivals with childish women that are in their 40s? That ain't generic!" Giselle said.

"The five of them are the only childish members," Ryo said.

"Want us to smoke them!?" Joe asked.

"They're mildly slow these days, so no," Ryo replied.

* * *

 

Saffron City...

"Beware of incest freaks. We had bumped into eight of them before bumping into you guys," Giselle reminded.

"This city had crazy fucks during its days in the 80s and early 90s, Giselle. I wouldn't be surprised if we bumped into more of them," Ryo said.

The groups parted ways.

Total Kills: 485

Legit Kills: 5 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve) (Rod)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle

Total Money: $34,942.85

 

Total Kills: 494

Legit Kills: 4 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack) (Courtney)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle

Total Money: $41,745.15

End of Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, I'm 100% better! I had a fever and a cold, and I was UNABLE to complete this chapter. Also, I was working like a rookie during my job. Glad I'm not sick anymore!
> 
> The other Sailor Moon girls, Hilbert's harem post-GTA 5! In a GTA 4 mission, Usagi had wanted Hilbert to assault a disloyal target, and that target was related to the same co-worker Giselle killed in this story. 
> 
> Ryo and Phoebe (Hey Arnold) being an a secret relationship in this series makes sense. Years before GTA 7, Phoebe (Hey Arnold) had impressed Ryo the most, killing some of her targets infront of him and explaining how she had killed other targets. And again, they had appeared together in GTA 6. In a GTA 4 deleted scene, one of many post-GTA 7 scenes in Chapter 38, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Gerald, and her friends will unexpectedly see Ryo's corpse, and the heartbroken Phoebe (Hey Arnold) will sob on his corpse. 
> 
> Sorry about adding a lot of () throughout the series. The GTA: Pokemon series is obviously a mega crossover series. I have to use "()" a million times. That way, my old and new viewers can avoid confusion, like two or more characters having the same name (Phoebe, Rei, etc.) for example. Additionally, when a common character is first introduced or mentioned for the first time, it's my mandatory job to use "()", so that my viewers can know what video game/anime/cartoon/etc. they're from. 
> 
> BTW, Ryo and Phoebe (Hey Arnold) will show their romantic tendencies towards Moon in GTA 8. 
> 
> And that concludes the Underage part! The pubic hair part's creepy, ain't it?
> 
> Chibiusa's also a GTA 4 antagonist. As of post-GTA 5, she and another GTA 4 antagonist, a common Pokemon character that speaks very bad English, live a new life, and it's weird. 
> 
> Oh, and Mai and Videl are confirmed as GTA 8 antagonist. Pan and two other Dragonball series characters are GTA 5 antagonists, but they'll just support the GTA 8 antagonists in GTA 8. Instead, three other Dragonball series characters, characters that died twice in GTA 5, will become GTA 8 antagonists. Hint: one of them is an extremely arrogant Saiyan, and another one, a blue-haired female, is married to him. Those two won't only focus on trying to murder Moon, but a common Dragonball series character, the blue-haired female's ex-boyfriend, as well.


	28. Chapter 28

~ Mission Fifty-Four: Depot: ~ (Boss: Mark and Mint)

*call*

"Pick me up, guys! Tonight has to be the night that Pryce dies!" Lila said.

"Gotcha, Lila!" Giselle said.

* * *

 

Eighteen minutes later...

*call*

"Ronald is operating a secret depot that has illegal weapons!" Mark said; he and Mint had went on their own while the rest had to pick up Lila.

"Who had informed you and Mint that information, Mark?" Casey asked.

"Someone that's about to quit his job and focus on his wife and kids," Mark replied.

"The depot's in South Saffron. A weapon store is nearby. Get some explosive weapons other than Molotov Cocktails," Mint said.

* * *

 

At the Depot...

"Made it, folks!" Giselle said; she had bought a $20,000 Grenade Launcher, Casey had bought a $25,000 Rocket Launcher, and the others, except for Mercy, had bought different explosive weapons.

Now, the gang charged into the depot. A seen target got blown up, and weird-looking weapons, the illegal ones, got blown up, too. The illegal weapons were everywhere. Mark, Joe, Johnny, Lila, and Jeanette spotted four drone guns in a row, but they blew them up. The others saw more, too, but the drone guns were scattered. Those drone guns got destroyed as well.

"This place is almost identical as Goldeneye 007's Depot level!" D.Va made another Goldeneye 007 reference, but this place didn't look anything like Russia; she had to reference it because of their objective.

More drone guns got discovered in a large area, the area were most illegal guns were deeply hidden. Giselle and Casey lost a bit of their other health, but they and their murderous friends wiped out the drone guns. They discovered the rest of the illegal weapons, but they got ambushed by eleven more drone guns. However, they reacted quick, eliminating the drone gun and illegal weapons.

"That's all of it!" Mint said.

~ Mission Fifty-Five: Face to face with Ronald ~ (Boss: Mark and Mint)

Mark and Mint's house/8:27 p.m....

"Keep biting that cunt! Make her tap!" Giselle yelled; Jeanette was biting Lila's clit.

"Ow...! OW...!" Lila then lightly tapped Jeanette's head. Jeanette released her lover. "Ow..." Lila smiled.

"One minute and forty-seven seconds, beauty," Jeanette smiled, too.

*call*

"A dirty cop named Jenny had seen Ronald at the police station, east from our house!" Mark said.

"Did you two ask Jenny why he'd be there?" Casey asked.

"According to Jenny, he, Pryce, and Sheila were getting many death threats from terrorists, and he had paid the police to protect them," Mint replied.

"Pryce is being protected by authority again, I see. The coward. We'll kill Ronald first," Lila said.

*end call*

"Everybody out, gang!" Lila ordered, putting her clothes back on.

Outside, Lila stood on the middle of the road, and a van stopped next to her. Lila jacked an elderly woman, punching her head five times and throwing her out of the van like a useless ragdoll. Casey, Giselle, Johnny, Joe, and Jeanette were impressed by Lila's actions. D.Va and Mercy, too, but to a lesser extent.

"I'll transport all of us there!" Lila said.

* * *

 

At the right police station...

"D.Va, Johnny, Joe, Mark, Mint, and Jeanette! Surround the place and eliminate every visible cop! Mercy, heal them if necessary, especially my Jeanette! Giselle and Casey! Storm in with me!" Lila said.

Everybody followed Lila's orders. Inside, the trio opened fire, taking care of the cops. Hearing gunfire above the safe room, Ronald made a run for it, knowing that his enemies were here to kill him. He used the alternative path to escape outside, but he got caught by D.Va and Mercy.

"WE'VE FOUND RONALD!" D.Va shouted so loud, everybody could hear her.

Casey, Giselle, and Lila hurried outside, but Ronald got away on a motorcycle. Everybody got in the van. They pursued Ronald, but the cops pursued them. On top of the van, Joe wasted his explosive ammo against the cops, making the mission less complicated. Casey popped Ronald's back tire, but Ronald hopped off the motorcycle.

Ronald took another one, but the chase lasted under thirty seconds, courtesy of Giselle's Shotgun bullet against the tire. This time, Ronald quickly paid a random biker to help him escape. Behind the OC, Ronald desperately fired his two Desert Eagles towards the van, forcing Lila to dodge them. More authority, even with helicopters, pursued the gang, pumping up the mission's difficulty.

Joining Joe, Casey wasted the helicopters and other authority vehicles. Entering West Saffron, both Joe and Casey shot Ronald and the OC, killing the OC, injuring the Ronald, and ending the long chase.

On foot, the gang surround the badly wounded Ronald.

"You motherfuckers...!" Ronald cursed.

"This is for Dr. Mason, fuckhead!" Mint yelled, shooting Ronald's ears and temple.

"If you hadn't murdered our father figure, we wouldn't bothered you in the first place, idiot!" Mark yelled, too. Then, he shot Ronald's liver area.

Giselle murdered Ronald.

"And Ronald bites the dust!" Giselle said.

Total Kills: 509

Legit Kills: 5 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve) (Rod)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $9,942.85

* * *

Total Kills: 510

Legit Kills: 5 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack) (Courtney) (Ronald)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $21,745.15

End of Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five missions and two antagonists left! Then, the final saga will begin!


	29. Chapter 29

~ Mission Fifty-Six: Doin' bad cop shit ~ (Boss: Jenny and Joy)

"Well, well, well. Ronald the clown is finally dead. I knew the cops wouldn't protect his ass," Jenny showed up with Joy.

"Hi, Jenny! Hi, Joy! You guys just missed some action!" Casey said.

"We didn't miss shit! You, Giselle, and one of your friends come with us!" Jenny said.

"Jenny and I had a few calls prior to seeing Ronald's corpse! Don't worry, we have teleport devices!" Joy said.

"I'll join you girls!" Johnny said.

"And we'll hunt down Pryce and that ugly bitch of his!" Lila said.

* * *

 

Azalea Town...

"Fuck this town!" Giselle said.

"Why hate it, love?" Casey asked.

"Because you weren't born in it, pretty," Giselle replied.

"Why are we here?" Johnny asked.

"One of my partners in Pewter City has a sister that works for this town's police force. Her sister's partner, a husband, had rattled out on our bug collecting friend, almost getting him arrested because he had assaulted a bug hater, the husband's brother," Jenny replied.

* * *

 

The hive...

"Welcome, all," Bugsy (Pokemon) said, placing the last of his collection of bugs in his second cage box.

"Have you ever fucked a bug in a bug orgy before, bug freak?" Giselle asked.

"I'd never do such a thing! Bugs shall be treated with respect!" Bugsy replied. "Anyway, our target's shift should be over in three minutes. Burn the hive down. Distract the pigs while I drive to Goldenrod City's airport. Then, kill her!"

"Where will you lay low?" Johnny asked.

"Malibu, California," Bugsy replied.

After Bugsy drove away with his bugs and bags, Casey flamed the hive. In their own vehicle, a stolen one, Johnny and the girls fired stuff against random things, getting the cops' attention. They drew more attention while heading to the right direction.

Because this town was so small, they made it to the target's house under four minutes and thirty-nine seconds, and the house was two minutes and forty-six seconds away from the police station. They got in, killed her and her husband, and then vanished.

~ Mission Fifty-Seven: Naughty nurse ~ (Boss: Jenny and Joy)

Snowpoint City...

"Shit, it's cold up in this motherfucker!" Giselle said, shivering a little.

"This city's cursed with snow and cold weather, hence the name," Jenny said.

"And our reason of coming to this godforsaken place?" Giselle asked.

"One of my former patients, a trusted one, from the past had gotten robbed by a BDSM-loving nurse and her BDSM goons. He also said he didn't want to get his Yen back by himself because they had tough weapons," Joy replied.

* * *

 

Near the BDSM house...

"Joy! Yes, baby, yes! Get in there and take them all out! I want my Yen!" Mandi (Pokemon) was the former patient; BDSM was his main fetish, and he had done many BDSM activities with both genders before. But today, he had played with the wrong people, which wasn't really his fault.

The five just got in and took care of business, eliminating the naughty female nurse, her two male BDSM partners, and her two female BDSM partners.

* * *

 

Outside...

"MY YEN!" Mandi then got the Yen from Joy before hugging her. "Thank you all!"

"You're welcome, Mandi, and be careful who you're hanging out with!" Joy said, hugging back. Then, they released each other.

Total Kills: 512

Legit Kills: 5 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve) (Rod)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $9,942.85

Total Kills: 513

Legit Kills: 5 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack) (Courtney) (Ronald)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $21,745.15

End of Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of post-GTA 5, a.k.a. pre-GTA 8, GTA 7's Mission Fifty-Six is Bugsy's ONLY appearance throughout the series. That means he's one of the few less common characters to stay out of trouble and live a normal life between GTA 7 and pre-GTA 8, which is roughly a nine-year span. Also, GTA 8 takes place in late 2019, and Bugsy, like MANY, MANY common characters, will get involved into a lot of trouble, a.k.a. riots, crimes, violence, and gang wars.


	30. Chapter 30

~ Mission Fifty-Eight: Bowling shootout ~ (Boss: Joy and Jenny)

Pewter City...

"Last place, folks!" Jenny said.

"Some asshole gang had kicked out my trusted partner's niece and a couple of others, not wanting them to stay at Bowl Forever," Joy said.

"But they're not armed," Jenny said.

"Jesus, another easy mission? We'll take it, though," Giselle said.

"I'M LOST!" a muscular man cried, appearing. His name was (Lt.) Surge (Pokemon).

"You're lost? Too bad, so sad!" Johnny said.

"You're huge. Yet, you're crying like a pussy. How sad," Giselle said, then she kicked Surge's groin.

The gang then stole a car before driving away with it. As for Surge, he was on the ground, still crying.

* * *

 

Near Bowl Forever...

"Hold up, you guys are going to go in there and kill them, right?" Suzy (Pokemon), the prostitute, asked.

"No shit!" Giselle replied.

"Oh, fuck this. This region is too much. I'm moving to one of Unova's northeastern's small places," Suzy already knew what was going to happen next; she had previously witnessed the same targeted gang kicking out the trusted partner's niece and the others a little while ago.

"And prance your body around it?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, and I hope I stay rich! I love my current career as a prostitute!" Suzy replied.

After Suzy left, the gang entered the fairly large bowling place. Only gang members and employees were there. The gang members got shot and killed in each section, even the restrooms. But the employees were spared; the employees had made a run for it.

"Nah, this place won't get shut down. Thanks for helping us, guys!" Joy said.

"I'll keep doing bad cop shit, and Joy will keep doing bad nurse shit!" Jenny said.

Reward: $100,000

Jenny and Joy left together.

*call*

"My ninja and Tyra's biker, U of S alumni, were invited to a drug party below Purple Factory, but they declined the invitation," Aya said.

"Our grunts also came up with this idea where our teams could kill the alumni and take their drugs!" Tyra said.

"And we agreed! Come near the dome!" Chopper said.

"It's just me, Giselle, and Johnny! We'll be there shortly!" Casey said.

~ Mission Fifty-Nine: Drug raid ~ (Boss: Aya, Tyra, and Chopper)

Near the dome...

"Looks like everybody's ready!" Giselle said; Tyra, Chopper, Aya, three ninjas, and six bikers had waited for the trio.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Lola, alone, screamed while holding a Crowbar, distracting everybody. She was looking for a man, or a woman, to fuck with.

Lola quickly smacked Johnny's head, then his midriff. Casey tackled her to the ground while Johnny was in pain. Lola tried to attack Casey, but Casey blocked her attack.

"Lola, STOP! STOP THIS!" Casey yelled.

"Why is that prick still alive!? I want him dead! I want him dead for humiliating me earlier!" Lola whined.

"Lola, if you attack Johnny one more time, I won't speak to you ever again!" Casey threatened, still blocking Lola's attacks.

Six seconds later, Lola stopped.

"Get the fuck off me!" Lola cursed.

Casey got up. Then, Lola.

"Blow cocks in hell, Johnny!" Lola cursed more.

"Your brain-dead deceased mother does while getting raped in the ass...!" Johnny countered.

"YOU FUCKER!" Lola screamed, rushing to Johnny. But Casey quickly grabbed her.

"Johnny, shut up! Lola, go!" Casey shouted.

"Fuck you, Casey!" Lola shouted. Then, she left.

"Fuckin' Lola..." Johnny said.

"Johnny, let it go! Let's get this mission over with!" Casey yelled.

* * *

 

Near Purple Factory...

The gang had brought a semi-truck here, too. The Purple Factory was about creating a variety of fish for Japanese culture and other cultures around the world. That was friendly and all, but the place also had a dark side, being involved in crimes and drugs.

The powerhouse gang got in. The staff wasn't here. Only the U and S alumni here were. Why wasn't the staff here? Because they were having their own drug party at the owner's mansion, which was located at South Fuchsia. But the gang didn't need to go there because only capturing the drugs and killing the U of S alumni were vital objectives, not focusing on the staff and owner.

The violence occurred. Despite getting badly hurt, Johnny was doing fine. Chopper didn't commit the violence; he, three bikers and one ninja had placed the drugs in their bags. This was also an easy mission.

* * *

 

After the mission...

"GO!" Tyra shouted, and Chopper drove the drug-filled semi-truck away.

"Giselle, Casey. We love you girls. You'll do anything for us," Aya said.

"Not everything," Tyra reminded.

"Not that shit, but still!" Aya said.

"Our mission was easy and shit, but it was fun at the same time!" Giselle said.

Reward: $80,000

"Are you still mad at me, Casey?" Johnny asked.

"No, Johnny," Casey replied.

"Oh, good! And I'm sorry for not taking your advice before. For now on, I'll ignore Lola," Johnny said.

"You didn't need to apologize, Johnny. You had made a mistake. Everything makes mistakes," Casey said.

*call*

"Pryce's in Saffron's Metropolitan Government Building, according to a dirty agent!" Lila informed.

"We're on our friggin' way!" Giselle said.

Total Kills: 539

Legit Kills: 5 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve) (Rod)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $189,942.85

* * *

 

Total Kills: 548

Legit Kills: 5 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack) (Courtney) (Ronald)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $201,745.15

End of Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One mission left! 
> 
> Remember Surge, GTA 1 and 2 viewers? He was a mega pussy in that story. Also, he got killed by Cheren in GTA 2 for siding with the enemy, a.k.a. Team Furisode/Team Ragyo. Surge will appear alive in GTA 8, and a flashback will reveal why he has the personality of a wimp prior to his death in GTA 2
> 
> Suzy had appeared in GTA 2, and she was Cheren's sex buddy/crime partner. She didn't do much in GTA 5, but after GTA 5, she had a lot of orgies with Cheren and three Legend of Korra female characters, three GTA 2 antagonists. Also, one of those Legend of Korra female characters, a man-face woman, loves Cheren to death.


	31. Chapter 31

~ Mission Sixty: Ending the U of S as a whole ~ (Boss: Lila)

Saffron City/In a stolen ride...

*call*

"Who is it?" Casey asked.

"It's Lola, Casey," Lola replied.

"What? You wanna talk smack against Johnny for the millionth time?" Casey asked. "He's not available."

"The call wasn't about that, Casey. I just want to apologize to you and Johnny for being a huge bitch towards you two, especially Johnny. I don't want to ruin our friendship. You're a really cool gal, and I want to interact with you more for years to come," Lola replied.

"You mean it?" Casey asked.

"I do, but the gang and I won't be here any longer. We're leaving in a few days, and we're going back to Bullworth Town," Lola replied.

"Back to Bullworth?" Casey looked confused.

"For a wedding in the next few weeks," Lola said.

"Deirdre (Bully) and Lionel's (Bully) wedding?" Casey guessed.

"They love each other in real life, too! You, Giselle, Johnny, and the rest of your friends should come to the wedding!" Lola said.

"You're inviting Johnny to the wedding?" Casey said.

"I am, Casey! We're all adults, and it's our mandatory duty to act mature until the day we die! Again, I apologize. I was acting way too immature and stupid," Lola said.

"Apology accepted," Casey forgave Lola.

"I should give myself a spanking for being a bad girl," Lola said.

"Lola, no," Casey said.

"Sorry, sorry! That's an immature move!" Lola said.

'It's not immature, but you shouldn't do that," Casey said.

"Right, right! I'll call you again!" Lola said.

*end call*

"I've heard Lola's words, Casey," Johnny said.

"It's up to you to ignore her or make up with her, Johnny, but I really hope you two get along," Casey said.

* * *

 

Near Saffron's Metropolitan Government Building...

"Finally! Now, ATTACK!" Lila said.

The gang immediately attacked inside, but Casey and Giselle earned four stars for terrorizing an unauthorized building. The president and other high-leveled authorities headed to a secret exit with dozens of their guards, intentionally leaving Pryce and Sheila behind with their low-leveled guards. That was dirty, but they shouldn't be blamed for ditching Pryce and Sheila like that. However, Lila and company didn't give two shits about them; only Pryce and Sheila were focused.

Mark, Mint, Casey, Giselle, D.Va, Lila, Jeanette, Joe, and Johnny checked in every room on the main floor, second floor, and third floor while murdering officers, with Mercy following D.Va. Somewhere in a room, Pryce and Sheila were panicking, not knowing how this would end. Either they'd live or die tonight; the latter wasn't a possibility because of Lila's serious side. It was their own fault, though; they had feuded with the wrong person.

Jeanette caught Pryce and Sheila on the sixth floor, shouting, "I'VE FOUND THEM!.

The gang grouped up together. The military arrived, but they lost moments later because Pryce and Sheila got captured.

* * *

 

Fuchsia City/Near the docks...

"Say bye to Sheila!" Lila shouted, then she and Casey murdered her.

Sheila's body landed on the water.

"MY WIFE! MONSTERS!" Pryce cried.

Lila chuckled. "Hypocrite," Lila said.

Lila and Giselle murdered Pryce.

"The rivalry is officially over. We shall move on. Let's go home, Jeanette," Lila said.

"Okay, my sexy lover," Jeanette agreed.

"I'm out, too! I'm tired!" Johnny then left.

"Drop us home, guys!" Mint said.

"Not a friggin' problem!" Giselle said.

~ Mission Sixty-One: Seeing the unexpected ~ (Boss: Koga)

Giselle's house/February 14; 6:51 a.m....

*call*

"Remember this voice, Casey?" Koga asked.

"Yes, I remembered! You're Aya'a older brother!" Casey replied; she and Giselle were watching T.V. together. "Did you ask Aya for my number?"

"Your number was obtainable from her," Koga replied. "Anyway, I'm witnessing an assault from the unavailable Fuchsia Forever, and I won't interfere in it. You and Giselle must see it for yourself. If not, the victim will likely die."

""The victim will likely die?" Who!?" Casey asked.

"I cannot reveal the name," Koga replied.

*end call*

"Damn it! Let's go, Giselle!" Casey said.

"Where are we going?" Giselle asked.

"Fuchsia Forever!" Casey replied.

* * *

 

In a stolen car...

*call*

"C'mon, Johnny, respond!" Casey said, but Johnny wouldn't answer the call. "Arrrgh! Voicemail!"

"Joe won't respond, too!" Giselle informed.

"Let us hope that they're still gaining some sleep!" Casey said.

*another call*

"Mercy? Mercy? Mercy, pick up the damn phone! Mercy won't answer my call!" Giselle said.

"D.Va won't answer mine! Something's fishy is going on!" Casey said.

* * *

 

At Fuchsia Forever...

"JOHNNY!? THE BIKERS!? AND THE NINJAS!?" Casey shrieked; she and Giselle saw a banged-up Johnny and some of the grunts.

"Kill them, guys..." Johnny said weakly.

"I didn't know you gals would show up!" Chopper said, showing himself.

"Chopper!? Y-You-"

"Damn it, Chopper, tell us what the fuck's goin' on!" Giselle cut Casey off.

"Poor Lola couldn't take Johnny anymore, causin' her stress and shit!" Chopper said.

"So, Lola was faking it!" Casey said.

"Lola also said you were stupid enough to fall for her words, Casey! Do you really think she'd accept Johnny into her life, after all the shit she'd been through with him? She and her pals had came to me, Tyra, and Aya last night, and they paid us to get rid of Johnny boy!" Chopper said.

"Let Johnny go!" Casey shouted.

"We don't have to! We can kill him, IF you two accept a permanent deal! Complete missions for me, Tyra, and Aya, and you girls will earn twice the money! Even better, Pinky's rich family will sent ya $1,000 a day!" Chopper said. "So, what do ya say?"

"I say our friendship is OVA!" Giselle replied for Casey, rejecting the deal.

Casey stunned all enemies but Chopper, and Chopper escaped without being seen. Then, Casey and Giselle murdered the bikers and ninjas. Johnny got his weapons back from a biker.

"Aya's brother had told me about a victim being assaulted here, but I didn't know who it was. Giselle and I had called you, Mercy, D.Va, and Joe, but you guys wouldn't respond," Casey said.

"It was me all along... I'm gonna kill Lola!" Johnny said.

*call*

"Giselle, you and Casey come to my office, alone," Lila said.

*end call*

"That was Lila, Johnny. She wants me and Casey at her office alone," Giselle said.

"Be careful, guys! And try calling the others again while going to the U of F! I hope they're okay!" Johnny said.

Total Kills: 561

Legit Kills: 6 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve) (Rod) (Sheila)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $189,942.85

* * *

 

Total Kills: 563

Legit Kills: 6 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack) (Courtney) (Ronald) (Pryce)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $201,745.15

End of Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final saga's name? Unworthy Saga. That means Giselle and Casey have rejected a deal for the sake of Johnny's life, and that means they're no longer friends with Lola, Jimmy, Mandy, Pinky, Beatrice, Zoe, Aya, Tyra, and Chopper, with the latter nine being antagonists. 
> 
> Also, a MEGA fight will occur before the last two missions. Casey, Giselle, and their allies will recruit a lot of common characters for the fight. A GTA protagonist and a final GTA 3 antagonist will also be recruited for the fight.


	32. Chapter 32

~ Mission Sixty-Two: Deeper trouble ~ (Boss: Johnny)

In the same stolen car...

*call*

"Giselle, what's up?" Joe finally called back.

"Where the fuck have you been, you little piss-ant fucker!?" Giselle asked.

"I was asleep, you cocksucker!" Joe replied.

"Guys, this isn't the time for name-calling! Joe, Johnny was almost killed by Chopper and a couple of bikers and ninjas!" Casey said.

"Lola and the other Bully characters had paid those fuckers last night!" Giselle added for Casey.

"We're not affiliated with Chopper, Aya, and Tyra anymore? What about Lila and Jeanette? D.Va and Mercy?" Joe asked.

"Lila wants us to come to the U of F!" Giselle replied.

"But we haven't heard from D.Va and Mercy yet!" Casey replied, too.

"I wouldn't go to the U of F if I were you two," Joe said.

"We can take care of ourselves, motherfucker! Go to D.Va and Mercy's place and see if they're there!" Giselle said.

"Wait, where's Johnny?" Joe asked.

"He's out to murder Lola," Casey replied.

*end call*

*another call*

"You and Casey have fucked up, Giselle!" Aya shouted.

"We fucked up!? No, we did the right thing!" Giselle countered.

"You bitches should've agreed with Chopper, killed Johnny, and moved the fuck on! Idiots!" Tyra shouted.

"Johnny didn't deserve that beating against him! He's just a regular criminal that wants to live a normal life! Sure, he had have unnecessary confrontations with Lola before today, but it wasn't his fault!" Casey said.

"And why the fuck did you guys accept Lola's deal!?" Giselle asked. "You morons are already rich!"

"To become richer, and to expand our teams around Japan, and even the world! Another reason is to get infinite teleport devices!" Tyra replied.

"It makes sense. After our victory against a super solid and extremely problematic team, Recon, Tyra and I talked about how unstoppable our merged teams could be. While you two and Lila were busy beefing with Pryce and other U of S alumni, we had assigned our grunts and sometimes Chopper to gain more Yen and other types of cash. Even last night's mission was part of our goal," Aya said.

"Had you guys not fucked up, you two would be above our grunts. Hell, even Chopper. Also, you guys would get paid a lot more," Tyra said.

"No matter where you bitches are, we will kill you," Aya said.

*end call*

* * *

 

The U of F/Lila's office...

"Lila, whose fucking side are you on!?" Giselle asked.

"Is that why you had called us!?" Casey asked.

"Girls, girls. Calm down," Lila said; an injured Jeanette was sitting on a chair, right behind the female protagonists.

"Oh, I calm! I'm definitely calm!" Casey didn't sound like it, but she had every right to sound angry.

"Before I had contacted you and Giselle, Chopper had contacted us about his failed attempt. Poor Johnny. I'm glad he's okay, though. He's a nice guy. However, the call wasn't about that incident. It's about another one, and I don't like it at all," Lila said.

"What other incident?" Giselle asked.

"Raise your arms and don't move a goddamn muscle!" Jeanette yelled, getting up and equipping her M249.

"You heard Jeanette," Lila said, equipping hers as well.

"Son of a bitch!" Casey cursed, raising her arms.

"The fuck is this goddamn horseshit!?" Giselle didn't raise hers.

"Raise your arms, and I'll tell you!" Lila replied.

"Fine, then!" Giselle then raised her arms.

"Some of your drunken friends are EXPELLED!" Lila replied, showing Giselle and Casey photos of the deceased party-goers.

"My students! My friends!" Giselle was shocked. "What did they do!?"

"I was doing my usual duties, checking on the U and F and its security! When I came back an hour later, I had witnessed most of your party-goers drinking alcohol and peeing everywhere! I tried to take a picture of them, but three of your drunken party-goers had attacked me from behind! While I was held, the only barely-sober party-goer ADMITTED that YOU and CASEY had wasted some of your savings to give them some of the strongest alcohol in Japan, at 11:52 p.m.! Lucky for me, five of Tyra's bikers had witnessed the attempted rape and murder, and they saved me!" Jeanette said.

"Hey, we didn't know that they'd try to go that far!" Giselle said in defense.

"You and Casey were unaware of their behavior, you say. But it doesn't change the fact that you girls are partially responsible for almost getting my Jeanette raped and killed, buying your friends high-leveled alcohol. Therefore, you girls are guilty as hell," Lila said.

"We had told Chopper, Aya, and Tyra about the incident last night, and we promised to pay them everyday, due to the bikers saving my ass! And we had learned about them plotting to kill Johnny!" Jeanette said.

"Giselle. Casey. We had fun together, and we had a great friendship. It's exceptionally sad that two brave and former allies had committed two bad decisions in a seven-hour span. This is good-bye," Lila said, then she and Jeanette knocked both Giselle and Casey out cold.

* * *

 

Minutes later/Below the docks...

Giselle and Casey woke up. But their arms and legs were tied, and they'd hardly move! Also, their weapons, money, and items were gone, and they were only wearing bra and panties. Both looked like they were about to die, with them closing their eyes.

But wait!

Someone grabbed them before swimming them out of the water! Who was it? Joe! But how the heck did Joe know that Casey and Giselle had ended up here? Earlier, Joe was told to go to Mercy and D.Va's house and see if they were there, but what happened to that part?

After cutting the ropes off the protagonists, Joe performed CPR on Casey. Casey regained conscious, coughing water out of her and opening her eyes. Next, Joe performed the same technique on Giselle. Unlike Casey, it took Giselle longer to get into conscious move. But after opening her nice eyes, Giselle immediately punched Joe's face, getting Joe off her.

"Joe, for the last time, I ain't bisexual!" Giselle said, getting up.

"That was expected!" Joe said, getting up, too.

"Giselle, Joe saved our lives! He's a hero!" Casey said.

"Thanks, Joe, BUT you're still a mega fag!" Giselle said.

"Predictable Giselle being predictable again," Joe said.

"Hold on! Joe, are Mercy and D.Va okay?" Casey asked.

"I was about to get inside their place. But instead, I heard some words from two ninjas, saying that Lila's security guards were going to drown you two below the docks and that Lila had kept your weapons, clothes, and money in her office. Choosing to save you two first was the right move. But I hope that Mercy and D.Va aren't killed," Joe replied.

"Let's get our shit first!" Giselle said.

~ Mission Sixty-Three: Magnanimity and cockiness ~ (Boss: Joe)

The U of F...

"Hey, you two aren't supposed to be here!" one of the four security guards was talking to both Casey and Giselle.

Joe killed them. Then, Casey and Giselle took their Handguns. With that, the trio easily fought their way to Lila's office. Some students were surprised to see Giselle wearing bra and panties only, but they still loved her. As for the generic and boring professors, they closed their eyes, calling Giselle a nasty human being.

In the office, Giselle and Casey got all of their stuff back, but Lila and Jeanette were nowhere to be found. Where were they?

* * *

 

Near D.Va and Mercy's place...

"More!?" Joe said, seeing more ninja grunts, as well as biker grunts.

"One of those asshole security guards must've snitched on us before his death!" Giselle said.

All grunts got overpowered, getting hit by M16 Assault Rifle bullets. Inside the Overwatch characters' place, the trio killed more grunts before freeing their friends in the kitchen.

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" D.Va cursed loud.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Mercy said.

"That fuckin' slut and those fuckin' friends with benefits of hers! Fuckin' Chopper, Aya, and Tyra had us bound, too!" D.Va cursed again.

"Last night, D.Va and I had wanted to go to the dome and play girl night with Aya and Tyra. But we didn't do that. We had overheard them, Lola, and the others planning on terminating Johnny, and we eventually got caught," Mercy said.

"Is Johnny alright?" D.Va asked, then Casey and Giselle told her and Mercy about Johnny and more situations. "Fuck Lila and Jeanette, too!"

"We all know that Lila's a serious woman, Giselle, but you and Casey should not be blamed," Mercy said.

"My friends are to blame, but man, I'm going to miss them... If only they hadn't fucked up at the wrong night..." Giselle said.

"No... Even if they hadn't messed up, I still think Lila and Jeanette would betrayed us. That's just my opinion..." Casey said.

*call*

"Johnny, respond! Damn it, Johnny's not answering my call!" Joe said.

"SHIT! We'll have to go to Lola's! SHIT!" Giselle said.

Total Kills: 580

Legit Kills: 6 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve) (Rod) (Sheila)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $189,942.85

* * *

 

Total Kills: 578

Legit Kills: 6 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack) (Courtney) (Ronald) (Pryce)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $201,745.15

End of Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeanette and Lila are antagonists, too! This isn't the only story where an antagonist appears at the very beginning of the story. GTA 6, 4 3, and 5's antagonist(s) have appeared at the beginning of the stories. GTA 2's antagonist, final antagonist, was mentioned at the beginning. So, it counts. None of GTA 1's ten antagonists weren't mentioned, or seen, at the beginning of its story, thus not having a real storyline compared to the other GTA stories. 
> 
> Giselle and Casey almost getting killed! That scene's inspired by a Deviantart.com fanart, one of my favourites. Unlike that GTA 7 scene, where the two live afterwards, Giselle and Casey are 100% fucked in that Deviantart pic. Just type in "Giselle" and "Casey" under Deviantart's search bar, and you'll see it.


	33. Chapter 33

~ Mission Sixty-Four: Saving Johnny ~ (Boss: Joe)

In a stolen car...

*call*

"You and Casey didn't die, I see..." Lila said in an angry tone.

"Should've thought about another idea into killing us, dumbass bitch!" Giselle said.

"Attempting to drown you bitches was my idea... But we'll try our best into killing you bitches!" Lila said.

"Your stupid idea kinda reminds me of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories' Burning Bridges mission!" Giselle said.

"The Mendez Cartel had attempted to murder Victor and Lance Vance near gas tankers!" D.Va made a reference to that GTA: VCS mission.

"D.Va...!? You and Mercy...!?" Lila was shocked.

"Astonished, Lila? Bitch," Mercy said.

"Lila, it's me, Joe, the one that saved Casey and Giselle!" Joe said.

"You little shit..." Lila cursed.

"Hey, no one insults Joe but me!" Giselle said.

"Do you love him like you love Casey?" Lila asked.

"Hell to the no!" Giselle replied.

"Are you guys going to save Johnny!?" Jeanette asked.

"No shit!" Giselle replied.

"Good luck with that! Lola had called us a few minutes ago, and she said that Johnny would turn into fried chicken!" Jeanette said.

"Will Johnny be saved? Heh. I doubt it," Lila said.

*end call*

"Thank goodness we're seconds away from Lola's house!" Casey said.

After reaching the destination, the protagonists went into the flaming house. They shouted "JOHNNY!", and Johnny informed them that he was tied up in the bedroom. The girls went in there, freed Johnny, and then left the flaming house with him.

"Damn, Johnny, they fucked you up!" D.Va mentioned Johnny's bruises.

"I was injured earlier... Lola had furthered the damage..." Johnny said.

*call*

"DID JOHNNY DIE!?" Lola asked.

"The other way around!" Giselle replied.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK YOU ALL!" Lola screamed like a spoiled brat.

"Fuck you, Lola..." Johnny cursed.

"Fuck you, too, cunt! Listen, all! Jimmy just thought of this awesome idea! We'll gather all Bullies, Nerds, Preppies, Greasers, Jocks, and Townies to fight against against you guys later today or tomorrow! NO GUNS ALLOWED! Just physical contact and melee weapons only!" Lola said.

"You're trying to make my Greaser comrades turn against me...!?" Johnny asked.

"They already love me! I was fucked by them weeks ago!" Lola admitted.

"Deal, biatch! We'll win!" Casey accepted.

"Shut up, Casey!" Lola said.

*end call*

"Let me heal you, Johnny. You cannot stay like this forever," Mercy said.

~ Mission Sixty-Five: A.D.D. ~ (Boss: Johnny)

Giselle's house...

"Guys, I know the perfect recruit for the fight! Gary Smith (Bully)!" Johnny said, getting healed by Mercy.

"Oh, fuck yes! Motherfucking Gary Smith, one of my favorite Bully characters!" Giselle said, wearing a "MOTHERFUCKER!" black shirt, black shorts, and black shoes.

"Gary also dislikes the Bully game," Johnny reminded.

"Do we have to save him at Happy Volts Asylum?" Casey guessed; she was wearing her Cincinnati Reds attire and shoes.

"He's been in there since the aftermath of the real-life Bully events," Johnny said.

* * *

 

Bullworth, New Hampshire/Near Happy Volts Asylum...

"Just kill the staff and save Gary!" D.Va said, and everybody, even Mercy, despite not being a cold-blooded murderer, agreed.

After breaking in, the armed criminals just shot and killed the defenseless staff, outmatching them to the maximum. They eventually released Gary, but Gary was surprised to be rescued by Johnny, one of the many Bully characters that had issues with him in the past.

"Forget about our past, Gary. We need you. We need you to help us battle against Jimmy, the Jocks, Townies, Bullies, Preppies, Nerds, and Greasers," Johnny said.

"You and the Greasers....? No longer friends...?" Gary was confused.

"Lola's fault. You know how she is in real life," Johnny said, then he and the others explained their situation to Gary.

"Well, count me in, boys and girls! But before we fight against those fucks, let me give Casey and Giselle some missions, vital ones!" Gary said.

"You sound like your A.D.D. self, Gary! Whatever mission you give us, Casey and I will accept that bitch!" Giselle said.

"Giselle's a huge fan of you, Gary," Casey said.

"That's sweet to hear! Everybody, well, not 100% of the world, thinks I'm worst than real-life evil dictators from the past and present!" Gary said.

"Had you worn a Nazi Officer costume in real life?" D.Va asked.

"Fuck no! I had worn less fucked up shit than that!" Gary replied.

Total Kills: 586

Legit Kills: 6 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve) (Rod) (Sheila)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $189,942.85

* * *

 

Total Kills: 587

Legit Kills: 6 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack) (Courtney) (Ronald) (Pryce)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $201,745.15

End of Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary's one of my favorite Rockstar final antagonists! Better than Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories' final antagonist.


	34. Chapter 34

~ Mission Sixty-Six: No more Bullworth Academy ~ (Boss: Gary)

Outside Happy Volts Asylum...

"Where should we go first, Gary?" Casey asked.

"The Bullworth Academy!" Gary replied.

"Yeah, let's go up in that motherfucka!" Giselle said.

"I call shotgun!" Gary said.

"Casey and I don't mind, man! Drive like crazy! Hell, run over useless twats!" Giselle said.

* * *

 

In a stolen van...

"Why go there, Gary?" Joe asked.

"Those old fucks, Miss Danvers (Bully) and Dr. Crabblesnitch (Bully), had taunted me a lot while I was locked in that hellhole, saying that I'd never get out and other shit!" Gary replied.

"I've always hated those fucks!" Giselle said.

"I don't like Miss Danvers anyway. The bitch used to say mean shit to me," Johnny said.

"The game had hinted that they were in a secret relationship or some sort," Casey said. "Is it really true?"

"One time, Danvers and Crabblesnitch had asked Happy Volts' permission to fuck each other infront of me while calling me names. So, it's true!" Gary replied.

"I knew it!" D.Va said.

"I knew it, too! I bet they'll take a massive shit on themselves after seeing you outside of prison!" Giselle said.

"Wanna know who else had taunted me? Those goddamn prefects, the same prefects from the game," Gary said.

"FUCK THEM! THE COCKSUCKERS!" Mercy cursed loud. "Oh, my mistake!"

"You're right, Mercy! Fuck them! Those motherfuckers were OVERPOWERED and UNREALISTIC as shit! Most video games are meant to have some or most unrealistic elements, but godfuckingdamn! Their behavior was over the top!" Giselle said.

"And they were SENIORS during the Bully events, SEVENTEEN OR EIGHTEEN years old, close to FIFTEEN TO EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD STUDENTS!" Casey said. Although the age of eighteen was an adult age, she had a good point.

"They didn't act over-aggressive in real life. Shit, now I remembered! After the real-life events, the four joined Bullworth's police force, and a month after the Bully game was released, they nicknamed themselves "The Fearsome Foursome", due to Rockstar overpowering their fictional selves. They and their wives live with each other," Johnny said.

""The Fearsome Foursome?" That's an appropriate group for you, Joe! Giselle said.

"And you're calling me gay again," Joe said.

"Two and a half years ago, they were rumored as gay cops, but their wives quickly denied those rumors. The police force then said that they'd accept anybody regardless of race, sexuality, disability, and all that shit," Johnny said.

"Are the gay characters in Bully gay in the real world?" D.Va asked.

"Yeah, but not Jimmy," Johnny replied.

* * *

 

Bullworth Academy...

The academy had some changes, with most of its former and common characters no longer being in the mix. Different prefects, OCs, were patrolling the academy, but they were less muscular and intimidating than the ones from the past.

Two prefects caught the gang for trespassing, but D.Va, Giselle, Johnny, Gary, Joe, and Casey beat them up so bad, scaring the smaller OC students. Wanted level! The gang went into the main building. Two more prefects attempted to subdue them, but they got owned like worthless individuals. Then, the gang confronted Danvers and Crabblesnitch in Crabblesnitch's office, frightening the hell out of their naked asses.

"G-G-G-G-G-GARY!?" Crabblesnitch and Danvers stuttered together.

"Yeah, it's me! And fuck Jimmy!" Gary then explained the future event, the big upcoming fight. "Now, girls!" Gary spoke to Casey and Giselle.

Casey murdered Miss Danvers, and Giselle murdered Dr. Crabblesnitch. Then, Casey grabbed the police bribe behind the corpses.

~ Mission Sixty-Seven: Old prefects ~ (Boss: Gary)

In another stolen van...

*call*

"Johnny's a cunt, Casey!" Lola said.

"Lola, put Jimmy on the phone!" Casey said before giving her phone to Gary.

"Okay, bitch!" Lola said, then she gave Jimmy her phone.

"What, Casey?" Jimmy asked Casey.

"Familiar voice!?" Gary shouted.

"Gary!? You little weasel!" Jimmy said.

"I'm back, baby! Back with a vengeance! I can't wait for the big fight at Fuchsia! Giselle and Casey had already murdered Crabblesnitch and Danvers! Those punk-ass prefects are NEXT!" Gary yelled.

*end call*

"Ha! Cowards!" Gary then gave Casey her phone back.

* * *

 

Near the former prefects house...

"Beat them to DEATH!" Gary suggested.

The group broke into the large house, interrupting Seth (Bully), Edward (Bully), Karl (Bully), and Max (Bully) dinner time with their OC wives. The group quickly found them in the kitchen. Then, Johnny, D.Va, Casey, Joe, Gary, and Giselle beat them hard with their melee weapons. Mercy was clapping at the vicious beating; she, like many fans of the Bully game, hated the fictional versions of the former prefects. Although she hadn't committed violence against anybody, she was technically a criminal, due to her lesbian relationship with D.Va, her Overwatch membership, and her friendship with other common criminals like Giselle and Casey.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WERE SUPER UNFAIR ON BULLY!" Giselle hollered, using much power against the targets.

After the savage beating, which left the scared targets in near-death mode, Giselle and Casey wiped the eight targets out.

"We're best friends for life, guys! And D.Va, I'm going to have so much fun with your tight South Korean pussy after the war ends!" Mercy said.

"Your tight Swiss pussy and asshole love my fingers, tongue, and strapons as much as you love me, my Swiss beauty," D.Va said.

D.Va and Mercy made out like crazy, causing a mini-break.

Total Kills: 591

Legit Kills: 9 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve) (Rod) (Sheila) (Miss Danvers) (Edward and Karl)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $189,942.85

* * *

 

Total Kills: 592

Legit Kills: 9 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack) (Courtney) (Ronald) (Pryce) (Dr. Crabblesnitch) (Seth and Max)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $201,745.15

End of Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I really hate those fuckin' prefects! One of the worst enemies to ever fought in a goddamn video game! I had managed to OWN them before, during and after my childhood, but STILL. They'll appear in GTA 8 as well. 
> 
> Oh, and months ago, I had read a Bully prefects-related topic from a game forum, and one guy said that the prefects from his academy/school wouldn't do anything against normal students. It was posted years ago. 
> 
> My opinion on Danvers and Crabblesnitch? I don't like them, but they're not one of the worst video game characters ever. Also, I had read that Crabblesnitch was originally supposed to be Bully's final antagonist. But instead, Rockstar gave Gary that role, which was great anyway.
> 
> BTW, I really, really love D.Va and Mercy as an Overwatch couple.


	35. Chapter 35

~ Mission Sixty-Eight: Final mission inturrepted ~ (Boss: Gary)

Several minutes later/Outside...

"Final destination, Gary?" Casey asked.

*call*

"Are you fuckers still in Bullworth!?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, bitch!" Giselle replied.

"The fight doesn't have to happen, unless you fuckers survive the attack!" Lola said.

"What fuckin' attack!?" Giselle asked.

*end call*

"Guys, we've got company!" Joe said, seeing loads of ninjas and bikers rushing towards him and his allies.

"Aya and Tyra had to bring their bitches here!" Giselle said.

"Imma rock this motherfucker!" Gary yelled.

Close to the enemies, Gary used Max's M249 against them. Joe, Giselle, Johnny, and D.Va joined him. As for Casey, she got on top of the former prefects' house before using her Sniper Rifle. Gary got shot and sliced five times, but he kept standing like a real soldier, retaliating against the targets that damaged him.

After the shooting, Casey re-joined her girlfriend and friends.

"Gary, you are hurt," Mercy said.

"It was worth the risk, baby!" Gary said.

"I'll heal your wounds," Mercy said.

*call*

"Yo, Lola! The plan backfired!" Giselle said.

*end call*

"Wow, the bitch hung up on me!" Giselle said.

*another call*

"The fight is still planned!" Lola reminded.

*end call*

~ Mission Sixty-Nine: Wedding cancelled ~ (Boss: Gary)

In the former prefects' house...

"As I was trying to say, I don't want a wedding to EVER HAPPEN! The Happy Volts staff was like "Deirdre and Lionel look so cute together!", "They're a lovey dovey couple!", "You'll never get married, and you'll never get out because you're crazy as shit, Gary!", "The wedding's going to be special, and most of us are invited!", and FUCK, was I ever super pissed! Deirdre and Lionel had visited me before, by the way, but their visit wasn't that terrible compared to Danvers and Crabblesnitch's!" Gary said, getting healed.

"Those two were an odd couple in Bully!" D.Va said.

"Long live the internet! It has shown their address!" Casey said, after searching for the targets' address on her phone.

"Then, let us get there! Oh, wait! WAIT! Let's steal some goddamn alcohol first!" Gary said.

* * *

 

At the liquor store...

"We're stealing some of this shit!" Giselle yelled at the lone employee and several customers.

The OCs raised their arms, and the gang began taking a lot of alcohol. A police officer suddenly entered the place, and the protagonists got a star. Gary killed the cops. One of the customers fled, but Joe murdered him three seconds later. After the gang stashed the stolen alcohol in the stolen ride, they drove away from extra cops. Casey was the one driving, due to Gary not sharing the same status as the protagonists.

After the wanted level was cleared, Gary and Casey swapped spots.

* * *

 

Near Deirdre and Lionel's house...

"Knock knock, motherfuckas!" Giselle said, using the butt of her Desert Eagle to knock on the door.

But ten seconds later, no one opened the door.

"Oh, fuck this!" Giselle then used a Grenade Launcher ammo against the door, blowing it wide open.

All but Mercy went in.

Thirteen seconds later, Mercy shouted, "Guys, I see them and Pete (Bully) heading towards here!"

The murderers rushed back out, then they and Mercy confronted the trio.

"The asylum let you on the loose, Gary!?" Lionel had a horrifying look on his face; Deirdre and Pete, too. The three had previously talked about the wedding.

"No, my new friends here had rescued me!" Gary said.

"Johnny!?" Deirdre finally recognized Johnny. "You're friends with Gary!?"

"We don't have time to explain why we're new partners!" Johnny said.

Lionel, Deirdre, and Pete tried to escape, but Joe gunned them all down, injuring their legs. Gary held Pete, then he told Mercy to heal him. Mercy occurred her job. Giselle, Casey, Joe, Johnny, and D.Va poured alcohol on Deirdre and Lionel. Then, the five criminals used the alcohol bottles against Lionel and Deirdre, with the bottles being broken after contact.

After the savage beatdown, Gary gave Lionel and Deirdre, both crying and badly bleeding, an evil smile on his face. He ordered, "Finish them!", then Giselle and Casey murdered both.

"You're a monster, Gary..." Pete cried.

"Ah, shut the fuck up and join us for a while, fruitcake!" Gary said.

"Pete, you're a queer-bait, and I've NEVER liked your fairy ass! You're worst than Joe, the short cocksucker!" Giselle said. "At least Joe had done some cool shit

infront of me!" Giselle admitted, showing little respect to her former victim.

"Did Jimmy and Lola ask you to help them, Mandy, Pinky, Zoe, Beatrice, and members from former cliques fight against a couple of people, which is us!?" Casey asked.

"They did, but I declined..." Pete continued to cry.

"You pussy ass bitch!" Gary said, slapping Pete's head.

"Are you really done here, Gary?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, bud!" Gary said.

Back to Fuchsia City!

Total Kills: 602

Legit Kills: 10 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve) (Rod) (Sheila) (Miss Danvers) (Edward and Karl) (Lionel)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $189,442.85

* * *

Total Kills: 602

Legit Kills: 10 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack) (Courtney) (Ronald) (Pryce) (Dr. Crabblesnitch) (Seth and Max) (Deirdre)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $201,745.15

End of Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters to go! 
> 
> I'm going to work fast on the last three chapters and possibly a few chapters from GTA 8, due to my NFL team, the Los Angeles Rams, suffering an early playoff exit. I was a little upset at the loss. But at the same time, I'm GLAD that the Rams are BACK, after twelve years of being irrelevant, and they'll win a lot of games for years to come.
> 
> Oh, and I've never liked Pete, but he's more acceptable than those goddamn overpowered and unfair prefects.


	36. Chapter 36

~ Mission Seventy: Ninja daughter and son-in-law in danger ~ (Boss: Koga)

Fuchsia City...

*call*

"Casey, Janine and Falkner are in trouble, and you and Giselle must help me save them!" Koga said.

"Who had kidnapped them? Your sister?" Casey asked.

"Aya had asked Janine and Falkner if they'd help her and her group kill you and Giselle for five-thousand Yen a week, but they refused the offer," Koga replied.

"Smart decision from them!" Giselle said.

"I strongly agree. Had they accepted the offer, they'd likely die. Help me save them, and I'll become an ally until Aya's death," Koga said.

"Did Aya tell you where they were held at?" Giselle asked.

"It's not her dome. It's the University of Fuchsia. I am near it," Koga replied.

"Sounds like Lila had told everybody to go home! We'll get there, man!" Giselle said.

* * *

 

Near the U of F...

"We're here, old dude!" Giselle said.

"Almost every one of you are armed," Koga then noticed that Pete was crying. "Why is he crying?"

"Dude's a little pussy! We'll let him go in a bit!" Gary replied, then he used Pete as a shield.

The gang went to the university. They fought against eight ninjas and ten security guards, with Pete getting hurt. In spite of being a lot older, Koga was moving fast, he was controlling his sword in a swift manner, and he was deflecting bullets like a pro, just like a young and experienced ninja.

Done outside, they entered inside. Not counting the sexy Mercy, the gang checked in every room while killing extra enemies. After checking in three room, Giselle checked in her own before shouting, "THEY'RE IN MY OLD ROOM!", and murdering four ninjas. Then, the group went into the room.

"DADDY!" Janine shouted happily; she and Falkner got released. Then, she and Falkner hugged Koga. Koga hugged back.

"You two did the right thing," Koga then let go of them.

"Guys, I'm hurt...! I'm going to die...!" Pete cried.

Gary released Pete. "One of you put Pete out of his misery! He's worthless now!" Gary said.

"Can we, father?" Janine asked.

"Sure, why not?" Koga replied, then Janine and Falkner sliced Pete's legs and arms to bits. Pete was still alive, but Casey killed him afterwards.

"Dad... Aunt Aya used to be cool..." Janine said.

"We want her dead for kidnapping us, father-in-law..." Falkner said.

"You two look sad because of Aya's actions... But don't worry. She won't get away with it," Koga said.

"Koga, do you use fighting moves against your opponent?" Casey asked.

"Sometimes," Koga replied.

"You said you'd become an ally after the rescue, right? Then, help us beat the shit out of our enemies later on!" Gary said.

"I will," Koga agreed.

"We'll get some recruits if we can!" Giselle said.

~ Mission Seventy-One: Chopped ~ (Boss: Joe)

Outsite...

"SHIT!" Chopper, on his motorcycle, saw Janine and Falkner with Koga and his enemies; Aya and Tyra had assigned him to see how the grunts were doing, but that turned out to be a big fail.

"AFTER HIM!" Giselle screamed.

Chopper got away, but Giselle and Casey jacked two motorcycles from OC twins before pursing him. The rest used the stolen ride to follow their allies and enemy, with Gary behind the wheel. The protagonists' rides were slower, but their gunfire hit Chopper. Choper ultimately fell off his motorcycle. Near him, the protagonists' got off theirs. Then, their allies joined them.

"Oh, man... I'm fucked..." Chopper said, bleeding so fast.

"You are!" Giselle said.

Murdered.

"Now, let us get some goddamn recruits!" Giselle said.

Total Kills: 614

Legit Kills: 11 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve) (Rod) (Sheila) (Miss Danvers) (Edward and Karl) (Lionel) (Pete)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $189,442.85

* * *

 

Total Kills: 615

Legit Kills: 11 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack) (Courtney) (Ronald) (Pryce) (Dr. Crabblesnitch) (Seth and Max) (Deirdre) (Chopper)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $201,745.15

End of Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left and four missions to go! 
> 
> I had my eye exam earlier, and could hardly see shit from my android phone. Now that's it's wearing out, I can clearly see shit, and I'll have to wait to get new glasses for the next few weeks. 
> 
> The next chapter will revolve around the big fight! All recruits are common characters, not OCs.


	37. Chapter 37

~ Mission Seventy-Two: Recruiting for the big fight ~ (Boss: Gary)

*call*

"The fight starts in two hours, Casey!" Lola said.

"Where will it take place?" Casey asked.

"Fuchsia's trial!" Lola replied.

"Alright! Oh, and tell Aya and Tyra that Chopper is dead!" Casey said.

*end call*

"Let's recruit fast!" Casey said.

* * *

 

Saffron City/Near Mark and Mint's house/Nine minutes later...

"You folks are still here!?" Giselle was talking to Ryo, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Yuli, and Mia; Casey was knocking on Mark and Mint's door. "That's good, though! Come tag with us at Fuchsia! We need extra fists and melee weapons! Not anything like a sword!"

"A fight? Sure, why not?" Mia agreed, and the others agreed as well; Mark and Mint opened their door, with Joy and Jenny standing behind them.

"Join us in a fight!" Casey suggested.

"Okay!" Mint, Mark, Joy, and Jenny agreed.

Fuchsia City/Four minutes later...

"Guys, look who just I recruited!" Gary said; Red (Pokemon) and Merilyn (Pokemon) were near him.

"Sweet, a huge dude! Thanks, Gary!" Giselle said.

"Red's a mute, but his fists are lethal, and he knows how to use weapons like a pro," Merilyn said.

* * *

 

Three minutes later...

"Do you fight?" Joe asked Mei (Overwatch).

"No, but I'm looking for a gang to join on January 23, 2011!" Mei replied. "If you know the right gang, please tell me!"

"Overwatch. They're from London," Joe replied.

"Not here? I'll go back home. Thanks, though! Overwatch sounds like a cool name!" Mei said.

* * *

 

Eight minutes later...

"Where are the rest, Xandir?" Giselle asked.

"At the mall, honey! Ugh, I'm tired of going there!" Xandir said.

"Wanna do something new? Fight against some assholes!" Giselle said.

"I'll give it a try!" Xandir said.

* * *

 

One minute later...

Fight?" Joe asked Ki (The Tower of Druaga) and Ishtar (The Tower of Druaga), two bisexual women and lovers.

"Whoever we're fighting against, yes!" Ishtar replied.

"If Gilgamesh (The Tower of Druaga) were here with us, he'd say yes as well!" Ki said.

* * *

 

Eleven minutes later...

"Tsunade and Sakura! Please join us in a fight! I won't fight because I don't hurt people, but you girls look like great teammates!" Mercy said, then Tsunade and Sakura agreed with Mercy.

* * *

 

Seven minutes later...

"Care to join a fight?" Casey asked Roxie (Pokemon), Billy Jo (Pokemon), and Nicky (Pokemon).

"No, we're just here for a vacation," Roxie replied.

* * *

 

One minute later...

"You look gay as hell, but can you fight?" Giselle asked (Professor) Kukui.

"Yeah! And I'm gay. (Professor) Burnet (Pokemon), a lesbian ex-wife, and I had recently gotten a divorce at Alola," Kukui replied.

"Did you two come out of the closet before the divorce!?" Giselle asked.

"Yes," Kukui replied.

"Strange..." Giselle said.

* * *

 

Five minutes later...

"Feel like fightin'?" Johnny asked Ralph (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages) and Maple (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages), gang leaders and a couple.

"Sure, mate!" Ralph accepted.

"Let me call our friends and see if they'd join us!" Maple said.

*call*

"Are you mates busy?" Maple asked Din (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons).

"We are, Maple!" the naked Din replied, giving the naked Nayru (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages) a very nice lap dance in their nice British home.

"Call us later, Maple!" Nayru said, suddenly getting her face rubbed by Din's nice ass.

*end call*

"They won't join us, mate!" Maple said.

"Ah, it's alright! We won't lose!" Johnny said.

* * *

 

Three minutes later...

"Fight!? Yes or no!?" D.Va asked Laptrap (Cluefinders; human form).

"I'm an assassin, but I also have fighting experience!" Laptrap replied.

* * *

 

Six minutes later...

"Newbies, eh?" Giselle, with Casey, was interacting with Anju (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) and Cremia (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask), two bisexual women she and Casey hadn't seen before.

"If you two know how to fight, join us!" Casey said.

* * *

 

Two minutes later...

"Pot!? You motherfuckers smokin' pot!?" Giselle asked Brawly (Pokemon) and Marlon (Pokemon).

"Yeah, mane!" Brawly replied.

"Want somethin' from us?" Marlon asked.

"Just a fight! Help us beat the brakes off some motherfuckas! We criminals ain't afraid of nuthin'!" Giselle replied.

"You sound like a true homegirl, yo! We'll help y'all!" Marlon said.

"Whoever y'all fightin' against, we help y'all bust they heads!" Brawly said,

~ Mission Seventy-Three: The big fight begins ~ (Boss: Gary)

Fuchsia's Trial/Right on time...

"They're fuckin' here!" Giselle yelled, standing next to Casey, Joe, Red, Merilyn, Gary, Mark, Mint, Joy, Jenny, Kukui, Ryo, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Mia, Yuli, Sakura, Tsunade, Janine, Falkner, Koga, Anju, Cremia, Johnny, Brawly, Marlon, D.Va, Mercy, Ki, Ishtar, Maple, Ralph, Xandir and Laptrap and waiting for the targets to come.

The Bully targets, Jimmy, Russell, Davis, Ethan, Tom, Trent, Troy, Wade, Derby, Bif, Bryce, Chad, Gord, Justin, Parker, Tad, Pinky, Ted, Bo, Casey (Bully), Damon, Dan, Juri, Kirby, Luis, Bob, Mandy, Earnest, Algernon, Bucky, Cornelius, Donald, Fatty, Melvin, Thad, Beatrice, Edgar, Clint, Duncan, Gurney, Jerry, Leon, Omar, Otto, Zoe, Hal, Lefty, Lucky, Norton, Peanut, Ricky, Vance, and Lola arrived. Most of them, especially the former Jocks, were bigger than their younger selves. Speaking of the former Jocks, all of them had played for college football teams during their time in college, and their former teams had dismissed them for a number of reasons. As for the Nerds, all of them, including Beatrice, were holding melee weapons, due to them lacking any fighting skills. Additionally, Beatrice's nerdy friends had originally declined the fight, wanting to stay out of trouble and live on with their stereotypical nerdy lives, but money and the number of their teammates had brought them here.

Casey (Pokemon) walked several steps towards the opposing Bully characters. "We're outnumbered! But! Numbers don't matter!" Casey (Pokemon) said.

The other Casey (Bully) got towards Casey's (Pokemon) face. "We have the same name, female Casey (Pokemon)! I've learned a lot about you and Giselle acting like Grand Theft Auto characters and stuff! That's cool, but the GTA adventure ends here!" Casey (Bully) said.

"We'll see about that, male Casey (Bully)!" Casey (Pokemon) said before kicking Casey (Bully) in the groin, hurting him.

Both sides immediately charged at each other, occurring the big fight. But Mercy stepped back. Russell punched Red, but Red delivered a harder punch against Russell, and that knocked Russell down. Johnny slapped Lola, Koga punched and kicked Justin and Lucky, Janine and Falkner double-teamed against Edgar, Ted and almost every former Jock buddy of his attacked Red, Bif assaulted Mia and Yuli with punches, Jimmy and Gary went at it like old times, D.Va easily owned Earnest and Beatrice, Bob and Lefty stomped on Merilyn and Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Jenny used her London Baton weapon against Norton and Derby, Giselle beat the living tar out of Mandy, Casey (Pokemon) attacked Zoe and Duncan with the Baseball Bat, and much more!

This was brutal. And scary. Now, Red retaliated against his attackers, with Xandir, Ryo, and Laptrap helping him. Mia, Yuli, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), and Merilyn suddenly fought back, Lola got the upper hand against Johnny because of Ricky and Peanut helping her, Sakura, Tsunade, Anju, and Cremia quadruple-teamed against Russell and Algernon, Parker saved Mandy from Giselle, Casey (Bully) and Bryce saved Zoe and Duncan from Casey (Pokemon), Bo and Kukui gave each other hard punches towards the face, Joy headbutted Chad's head, Hal, Juri, and Clint beat up Maple and Ralph, D.Va kicked Melvin's legs, Gurney and Jerry attacked Mint and Mark, Joe smacked Ethan, Tom, Trent, and Troy with a Fire Extinguisher, Brawly and Marlon held their own against Kirby, Vance, Pinky, and Otto, Ki and Ishtar punched the hell out of Lucky's midsection, and more violence kept commencing.

Together, Red and Laptrap body-slammed Bif, Dan, Ted, and Fatty, which was super impressive, and Casey (Pokemon), Koga, and Mia handled Casey (Bully), Zoe, Duncan, and Bryce. Jimmy and Russell beat up Gary to a pulp, Xandir squeezed on Hal's balls while punching him, Joy and Giselle tore up Mandy and Parker, Falkner tackled Wade to the ground before giving him scary punches to the forehead, Cornelius, Davis, and Donald hurt D.Va and Janine, Ethan gave Ryo a surprise sucker punch to the face, Jenny saved Johnny from Lola, Ricky, and Peanut, and Earnest and Damon went up against Ralph and Maple.

This was really a vicious fight. Excluding Mercy, everybody was injured, bleeding, and angry. Even the Nerds looked tough against their enemies! Despite her enemies having a somewhat even match against her allies, Mercy looked calm, standing like a statue. But she believed in her allies, especially Giselle, Casey (Pokemon), and D.Va.

Getting extremely serious, Red, Laptrap, Merilyn, and Jenny used savage blows against almost every target, Giselle and Casey (Pokemon) used their melee weapons to beat down Russell, and D.Va and Gary hurt Jimmy so bad. Also, Johnny damaged Lola's arms and legs with his own Baseball Bat. With the enemies down, Casey (Pokemon) and Giselle's team won the long and brutal fight, but Johnny continued to torture Lola.

"Johnny, that is enough! We've won!" Casey (Pokemon) yelled.

Johnny stopped.

"She deserved it, female Casey (Pokemon)," Johnny gave the badly injured Lola a sick smile on his face.

"Fuck you, Johnny... Fuck you forever..." Lola said lowly, shedding tears.

"You're the one that's fucked, retard," Johnny said.

Casey (Pokemon) murdered Beatrice, Mandy, Russell, Ethan, Trent, Wade, Bif, Chad, Justin, Tad, Bo, Casey (Bully), Dan, Kirby, Bob, Algernon, Cornelius, Fatty, Thad, Clint, Gurney, Leon, Otto, Lefty, Norton, Ricky, and Giselle murdered Zoe, Pinky, Jimmy, Davis, Tom, Troy, Derby, Bryce, Gord, Parker, Ted, Damon, Juri, Luis, Earnest, Bucky, Donald, Melvin, Edgar, Duncan, Jerry, Omar, Hal, Lucky, Peanut, and Vance.

"Johnny. Do the ultimate payback with me," Casey (Pokemon) said; Lola was the only target alive.

"Right!" Johnny agreed 100%, then he and Casey (Pokemon) murdered Lola.

"Let's get you all heal up!" Mercy said.

* * *

Minutes later...

"Better!" Mercy said, finishing Gary.

"You're the greatest healer in the whole friggin' world!" Gary said.

"Thanks," Mercy smiled.

"That was a great fight, all, and the right team won!" Jenny said.

"You and Giselle will forever be our allies, Casey (Pokemon), no matter where we are. We shall leave, and I hope we meet again," Phoebe (Hey Arnold) said before disappearing with Jenny, Joy, Yuli, Mia, Mark, Mint, and Ryo.

"Giselle, Mane, that fight was epic!" Brawly said.

"We knew we'd win that junt! Peace, y'all!" Marlon said, then he and Brawly left.

Sakura and Tsunade hugged Casey (Pokemon), Anju and Cremia hugged Giselle, and Ki and Ishtar hugged Joe. Then, they left. Kukui waved goodbye while leaving; Xandir, Maple, and Ralph, too.

"You were great during the fight, Red! My friends and I could use a vicious criminal like you, if we bump into you that is! I'd better see each other again!" Laptrap said before teleporting elsewhere.

"We'll leave. Thanks for dragging us to a lovely fight," Merilyn said, then she and Red left.

"A lot down, four targets left!" Giselle said.

* * *

In hell...

"Need something, lord?" Druaga (The Tower of Druaga; human form) asked, another one of Ragyo's mother's favorites. Druaga had died twenty-five ago, after Gilgamesh had sacrificed himself to save Ki and Ishtar, his bisexual lovers, from Druaga.

"Torture the trash," Ragyo's mother replied, pointing at Raditz, other dead Dragon Ball series characters, a few other common characters, and some OCs; she didn't like them for insulting Moira and Sombra's amazing lesbian activities.

"Accepted lord, Druaga agreed.

Total Kills: 641

Legit Kills: 38 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve) (Rod) (Sheila) (Miss Danvers) (Edward and Karl) (Lionel) (Pete) (Beatrice, Mandy, Lola, Russell, Ethan, Trent, Wade, Bif, Chad, Justin, Tad, Bo, Casey (Bully), Dan, Kirby, Bob, Algernon, Cornelius, Fatty, Thad, Clint, Gurney, Leon, Otto, Lefty, Norton, and Ricky)

Non-Weapons: Body Armor, Robber Mask, Spray Can

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Molotov Cocktail, M16 Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $189,442.85

* * *

 

Total Kills: 641

Legit Kills: 37 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack) (Courtney) (Ronald) (Pryce) (Dr. Crabblesnitch) (Seth and Max) (Deirdre) (Chopper) (Zoe, Pinky, Jimmy, Davis, Tom, Troy, Derby, Bryce, Gord, Parker, Ted, Damon, Juri, Luis, Earnest, Bucky, Donald, Melvin, Edgar, Duncan, Jerry, Omar, Hal, Lucky, Peanut, and Vance)

Non-Weapons: Robber Mask, Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Golf Club, Handgun, Shotgun, Mac-10, M16 Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Desert Eagle

Total Money: $201,745.15

End of Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Caseys!? I won't do the () shit because I have one more chapter to write, and female Casey's a GTA 7 protagonist. However, I'll do it again in GTA 8 because Moon will become the GTA 8 protagonist, and no one else shares the same name as her. 
> 
> Kukui has appeared! In a pre-GTA 6 scene from a GTA 5 bonus chapter, Kukui and Burnet BOTH came out of the closet, while admitting that a gay and lesbian person marrying each other was funny. Also, Kukui's a GTA 5 antagonist, and Burnet's a GTA 2 protagonist. And they're enemies in GTA 5. 
> 
> It's technically Joe's fault that Mei became a member of Overwatch between early 2011 and late 2016, and it's technically his fault that Tracer had dumped Widowmaker for Mei, causing Widowmaker to HATE Mei to the extreme. But that doesn't matter because after GTA 5's events, Widowmaker's in a lesbian relationship with Emily, with them being in hell for the time being. 
> 
> Xandir is confirmed as a GTA 8 antagonist! A non-hated Drawn Together character needs a chance to shine. 
> 
> Druaga is also confirmed as a GTA 8 antagonist! Ragyo and Ragyo's mother will make Druaga control a special tower-like maze (like in The Tower of Druaga game), with Ki, Ishtar, and the revived Gilgamesh being in the mix. The Tower of Druaga is also another childhood game. HOWEVER, I couldn't fuckin' murder Druaga because I didn't obtain enough powerups from the previous floors. I'll buy a Nintendo Switch this year, purchase The Tower of Druaga, and BEAT IT THIS TIME. 
> 
> BTW, Ki X Ishtar is my only The Tower of Druaga/The Return of Ishtar (a sequel of the former; other related shit) OTP, a yuri couple. 
> 
> Roxie has appeared in another GTA story! But like GTA 6, she didn't cuddle with Janine and Falkner. In GTA 4, though, Billy Jo and Nicky broke up with Roxie, and Roxie ended up with Janine and Falkner. 
> 
> Ralph and Maple are GTA 6 antagonists! Din and Nayru are GTA 6 antagonists, too, they play a MAJOR part of the storyline. Sometime after GTA 7, Ralph and Maple broke up and argued a lot, due to a botch blockbuster drug deal. But before their deaths in GTA 6, they forgave each other and made out. BTW, I love Ralph X Maple and Din X Nayru. 
> 
> Anju and Cremia was mentioned by Giselle in GTA 6. 
> 
> Brawly and Marlon also appear! Because of his possible appearance in GTA 8, Brawly is one of the few characters to appear in ALL GTA stories. Marlon, too, if you want to count deleted scenes (he has appeared in a GTA 1 deleted scene). 
> 
> Laptrap makes an appearance in GTA 6. In this story, he had interacted with Red, three years before GTA 3, the same story that Red had fought against his four Cluefinders pals. Also, he had died from a deadly colon cancer during GTA 3's early events, right before his friends had fought against Red for the first time. 
> 
> Oh, and Merilyn's one of GTA 3's final antagonists. 
> 
> One chapter left!


	38. Chapter 38

~ Mission Seventy-Four: Two against two ~ (Boss: Joe)

Near Lila's house...

"Go to the dome! Casey and I will take care of the bitches by ourselves!" Giselle said.

"You sure?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, asshole! It won't take long!" Giselle replied.

With that said, Koga, Janine, Falkner, Gary, D.Va, Mercy, Joe, and Johnny headed to the dome, and Giselle and Casey broke inside Lila's large home. Bikers with AK-47s and M16 Assault Rifles scratched a lot of Body Armor health away from the protagonists, but the protagonists wiped them out fast.

Fast ninjas came in the living room, but they got owned bad by the female protagonists' Shotgun bullets. More came, but they ended up like their ninja buddies. In the kitchen, they eliminated six ninjas and nine bikers, also ruining their lunch time, they murdered three ninjas and one biker in the bathroom, they slaughtered nine bikers and two ninjas in Lila's master bedroom, and they killed four bikers and five ninjas in other rooms. That was a lot, but they hadn't confronted Lila and Jeanette yet.

"SEE YOU BITCHES IN HELL!" Lila screamed; she, Jeanette, and seven bikers were in the backyard.

All nine characters used their explosive projectiles and grenades against Lila's house, but Casey and Giselle hurried outside. Giselle told Casey hop on her back, and she did. After that, Giselle leaped high, and on her way down, she and Casey eradicated the grunts. Jeanette and Lila triggered their M249s, but Casey and Giselle fired back, barely surviving the brief and tough fight against the antagonists.

"Man..." Jeanette said, bleeding.

"Giselle... Casey..." Lila then coughed a little.

"You motherfuckers did this to yourselves!" Casey cursed.

"And we ain't gonna regret killing you sons of bitches! Have fun in hell!" Giselle said.

Dead, the both of them. Giselle and Casey then kissed each other, restoring each other's healths.

~ Mission Seventy-Five: Bloody dome ~ (Boss: Joe)

Near the dome...

"Shit, that was goddamn quick!" Gary said; Giselle and Casey had arrived six seconds after their allies.

"Let's end this!" Koga said.

In the Ninja Dome, the ninja grunts began to attack, but Aya and Tyra ran elsewhere. Giselle and Casey chased the final antagonists, and their armed allies started slaughtering the wave of ninjas. Casey and Giselle kept chasing the final antagonists while killing ninjas, but while going into a new room, they collected two pieces of Body Armor, a saving grace. Two minutes later, the four went into the training room, one of the largest rooms in the dome.

"We won't be defeated!" Tyra said.

Tyra used two M249s, and Aya used an unlimited amount of shurikens. The protagonists barely dodged Aya's shurikens, but they lost their Body Armor and 20% of their health thanks to Tyra. In response, the protagonists shot Tyra ten times, defeating her.

"TYRA!" Aya cried, rushing to Tyra.

"I love you, Aya..." Tyra said before passing away.

"Tyra..." Aya shedded tears.

Casey and Giselle took advantage of that, but they only managed to drain half of Aya's health. Aya went berserk, attempting to slice both Casey and Giselle to bits. Casey stunned Aya, but because of Aya being a final antagonist, she was affected by it for two seconds. However, Giselle shot her twice, which was good.

"I'll avenge you, Tyra!" Aya shouted.

Giselle stunned Aya, too, but Casey only shot her once, and that wasn't good because Aya was close to defeat. Now, Aya deflected her enemies' bullets, making them waste a lot. Casey and Giselle used their explosive weapons, but Aya eluded all explosions while using her shurikens.

The protagonists got hit by the shurikens, but they quickly kissed each other. Finally thinking of a good way to defeat Aya, Casey threw three Molotov Cocktails towards Aya. Aya avoided the blasts, but Giselle's Desert Eagle bullet hit her, and she fell, finally being defeated.

Aya crawled towards Tyra's corpse. Then, she said, "I apologize, my Tyra... I didn't avenge you..."

Gary, Joe, Johnny, D.Va, Mercy, Falkner, Janine, and Koga entered the training room.

"It is over, Aya," Koga said.

"Go to hell, Koga..." Aya said.

"You're about to go to hell, bitch!" Casey said.

"Buh-bye, BIATCH!" Giselle then murdered Aya.

"Thank you all, especially you two, Casey and Giselle," Koga said.

"No prob, old dude!" Giselle said.

"It was hard, but we didn't give up!" Casey said.

"Please let us live!" two ninjas, male and female, said, coming into the room; the male ninja was the same ninja that somehow survived Recon's life-threatening assault, and the female ninja was the same ninja that had lost her item at the movies.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" D.Va asked.

"A walk," the male ninja replied.

"Just go. Forget about this place and go. Move elsewhere," Mercy suggested.

"We shall, and thanks for letting us live," the female ninja said, then she and her friend left the dome alive.

"The crazy shit is out of the way, but I don't know what to do next other than traveling around the world," Johnny said.

"I don't know where to go next! I haven't been anywhere in my life other than Bullworth and here, but I'll try to get out more as much as possible!" Gary said.

"Falkner and I will get out more, too," Janine said.

"We'll be more careful, father-in-law," Falkner said.

"What about you, Koga?" Joe asked.

"I won't travel much," Koga replied.

"Fuck, now I want some sex! C'mon, Casey!" Giselle said, leaving the room.

"I'm right behind you, beauty!" Casey said, following Giselle.

"Wait for us!" D.Va said; she and Mercy followed the protagonists.

"The first thing I'll do is finger D.Va's sweet little pussy!" Mercy said.

"Bye, Casey! Bye, Giselle, you dyke!" Joe said.

"Bye, Joe, you fucking faggot!" Giselle said.

* * *

 

In hell, the second dimension...

"My Aya's here!" Tyra said.

"So, that's your girlfriend. She's as cute as you, Tyra," Ragyo's mother said.

"Tyra, my muscular darling. We're back together," Aya said; she and Tyra got close to each other.

"Aya," Tyra smiled.

"AYA!" Sojiro, Hanzo and Genji's father, yelled, recognizing Aya. "YOU DISGRACEFUL BITCH!" after the Shimada Clan was destroyed by Aya, most of the dead members had told Sojiro about Aya's actions against the organization.

"Be quiet!" Ragyo's mother yelled; Sojiro wasn't one of her few favorites.

"Sounds like your people had told you about me, Sojiro! Did they also tell you that I had KILLED both Genji and Hanzo!? Probably!" Aya said.

"Aya, you and Tyra do not have to worry about the garbage that is the Shimada Clan. Do whatever you two want," Ragyo's mother said.

* * *

 

GTA 6's Mission Seventy-Five/Yellowknife, Northwest Territories/At the back of Yellowknife's airport...

"I thought you were smarter than that, Brodie," Brendan (Pokemon), GTA 6's protagonist, insulted Brodie (Pokemon), Brendan's military rival and the story's final antagonist.

"The hell with you..." Brodie then died.

"You're alive, Brendan!" Bumblebee (Teen Titans) came with Nightwing (Teen Titans), Emerald (Pokemon), D.Va, Mercy, Farore (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons), Michiko (Michiko and Hatchin), Hatchin (Michiko and Hatchin), Casey, and Giselle.

"And Brodie's dead. The war is over!" Emerald said.

"No more rivals. Yellowknife officially belongs to Team Nightwing, unless other team tries to compete with us," Nightwing said.

"Was Brodie tough, Brendan?" Giselle asked.

"He almost murdered me," Brendan replied.

"That means yes!" Casey said.

"Let me heal you, Brendan," Farore said in a dirty and sexy tone.

"I'll heal him, too!" Bumblebee said in an angry tone.

Both non-Pokemon characters kissed Brendan.

"It's over, ain't it?" Nanu (Pokemon) arrived a little late.

"It is," Brendan confirmed.

"Then, I don't need you anymore. You've done enough to avenge me and my family," Nanu said.

"Guys, I thought about leaving Yellowknife after the war," Brendan said.

"Why leave?" Emerald asked.

"To get out more and show the rest of the world who I really am, but it's not only that. I want to find my adopted mother," Brendan replied. "D.Va. Mercy. Give this

back to Tracer. I don't need it anymore," Brendan then gave Tracer's teleport device to Mercy and D.Va.

"We'll miss you, Brendan," Mercy said.

"We've had so much fun with you!" D.Va said.

"Brendan, honey," Michiko said, grabbing Brendan's crotch and showing him dozens of condoms.

"Please stay for ten more days," Hatchin said, rubbing Brendan's ass.

"Please?" Bumblebee and Farore begged in unison.

"Well... Sure. Why not. Ten days ain't long," Brendan agreed.

"Brendan. After you leave, visit my girls in San Francisco. Tell them I'm running a gang here. Tell them I'll return to them someday," Nightwing said.

"I'll tell them," Brendan said.

* * *

 

The beginning of GTA 4/January 2, 2012/Castelia's prison...

"What a goof," Hilbert said, after hearing and learning about Foxxy's dirty secret on television. Some prisoners were acting ballistic, while others were murmuring to each other; 70% of them knew who Foxxy was.

Joe's place in Snowbelle City/Deleted scene...

"Aww, hell naw! That motherfucking cunt!" Giselle cursed.

"What an idiot!" Casey said.

"She's fucked," Joe said.

"This is sad," Johnny said.

"We're all insane criminals, but we ain't as insane as her! Someone hating on their own race ain't right, and it doesn't make sense!" Gary said.

Somewhere in Snowbelle City/Deleted scene...

"Wow... Something's wrong with her head..." Merilyn said, watching the shocking reveal with Red.

Kanto/Pallet Town/In a house/Deleted scene...

"Stupid bitch," Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) said; her son, Ash (Pokemon), didn't see it because he was upstairs looking at lesbian porn on his computer.

Somewhere around the world/Deleted scene...

"Expected," Brendan was seeing it from a pawn shop; he and a few others, Laptrap, Widowmaker, and Reaper, already knew about Foxxy's secret, after seeing her with Clara and The King and learning about her secret, due to Foxxy wearing a confederate bra and confederate panties and Foxxy calling The King and Clara's land a white land.

Castelia City, New York/Burnet's place/Deleted scene...

"The fuck!? Was she born mentally-challenged or somethin'!?" Burnet yelled.

"Even a normal conservative would find her secret disgusting. I'm starting to hate Drawn Together..." Cheren said.

Honolulu, Alola/Moon's mom's house/Deleted scene...

"FUCK HER! Sorry for swearing, mom!" Moon (Pokemon), GTA 5's protagonist, said.

"No worries, hon. Fuck that self-hating bitch," Moon's mom said.

Castelia City, New York/Ryo's hideout/Deleted scene...

"She was self-hatred ALL ALONG!" Ryo said.

"She's a pitiful cunt. That's a good way to describe her," Phoebe (Hey Arnold) said.

Somewhere in Hoenn/In a large ship...

"She's a bitch!" Phoebe (Pokemon), the rapist, yelled.

"A big one," Drake said.

"Filthy bitch!" Glacia yelled, too.

* * *

 

Several minutes after GTA 4's mission thirty-three/Castelia City, New York/Deleted scene...

"RYO!? RYO!" Phoebe (Hey Arnold) yelled in extreme shock, seeing Ryo's corpse; Arnold and the rest of the Hey Arnold gang saw Ryo's corpse, and they, too, were shocked, but not as shocked as Phoebe (Hey Arnold).

Phoebe (Hey Arnold) cried on Ryo's corpse. The other Hey Arnold characters cried, too, but not as much as Phoebe (Hey Arnold). Ryo was like a second father to all of them, but in Phoebe's (Hey Arnold) case, it was the other way around.

GTA 4's mission fifty/Castelia City, New York/Below an abandoned hospital...

"Who's the dead man now, redneck!?" Hilbert said.

"Yer that good..." Clay (Pokemon), GTA 4's final antagonist, complimented; he was dying.

"Hilbert, you're okay!" Blue's dad said, going towards Hilbert and Clay with company.

"There were many men above. But none of us got hurt!" Linda (Pokemon) said.

"I almost did," Cress (Pokemon) said.

"Karma, Clay, and don't pretend that you haven't forgotten about your pitiful nephew trying to fuck me! Kill the motherfucker, Hilbert!" Daisy said.

"Smell ya never, Clay!" Blue (Pokemon) said, then Hilbert killed the final antagonist of GTA 4.

"It's finally over," Kayura (Ronin Warriors) said.

"Now, I can start working for you, Blue!" Charles (Pokemon) said. "When will I start?"

"After Horse Shot opens tomorrow," Blue replied.

"I thought you had wanted to retire in Moraga or Oakland, Charles," Hilbert said.

"I did say that, but I'm better off staying here and help Blue's team," Charles said.

"Kayura and I have decided to work for Blue and Daisy, Hilbert. Forget retirement!" Linda said.

"That's nice, but as for me? I'm gonna retire," Hilbert said.

"You're retiring?" Kayura and the others had surprised expressions on their faces. "But why?" Kayura asked.

"I know it's been almost two months since I've got out of prison, but I'm done with the violence and drugs. I can't relax in this city because it's crazy as shit," Hilbert replied.

"I respect your decision, Hilbert," Kayura smiled.

"No matter where you go, you'll always be in our hearts," Linda smiled, too.

"Where will you stay, Hilbert?" Cilan (Pokemon) asked.

"I'm thinking Vermont, but I don't know where," Hilbert replied.

"Try Burlington! It has a 2% crime rate, one of the lowest in the country!" Chili (Pokemon) suggested.

"I'll go there!" Hilbert said.

"Hilbert, give your girls a kiss before you leave us," Kayura said, then she and Hilbert gave each other a sloppy french kiss for thirty seconds. Next, Linda occurred her sloppy french kiss with Hilbert. Cheren (Pokemon), GTA 2's protagonist, facepalmed.

"Jesus..." Cheren shook his head.

After the kiss, Hilbert said, "Bye, all!", then he left the room.

* * *

 

GTA 3's mission four/At Fortune...

"We're here, Cliff (Pokemon)!" Valerie (Pokemon) said.

"So, that's Red. He looks serious. Anyway, I'll show you guys the target," Cliff said, then he guided Red and Val to Joe, the target. Cliff was a security guard here.

"Five-thousand, eight-hundred, seventy six dollars and fifty-seven cents!? My god!" Valerie was shocked. Twenty-four people were watching Joe winning, too.

"I was shocked, too. I don't know how long he's going to stay here. But if I were you two, I'd play a machine until he's finished," Cliff said.

"Good call," Valerie said.

Next to Joe, Red and Valerie played a machine with little money. An hour later, Joe stopped playing, causing Val and Red to stop playing as well. Then, Joe went to the cash machine before inserting his ticket in it for an exchange of $7,298.34. Red and Val got their cash, too, which was $1,500 and $950, respectively. Outside of Fortune, the duo identified the vehicle Joe was entering, then they rushed towards their vehicle before following him.

"Do not get too close, Red," Valerie reminded.

Doing as told, Red drove slowly. Twenty-minutes later, Joe parked his car next to his house, left the car, and went inside the house. Near the house, Red charged the door, breaking it. Joe tried to use his AK-47 against Red, but the silent protagonist ended up winning the brief fight.

"The stupid soul didn't have a chance. Get his AK-47, too. It is stronger than your Handgun," Valerie said.

* * *

 

Later in GTA 3/Joe's house/Deleted scene...

"Oh, fuck, he's dead..." Giselle said; she and Casey had previously called Joe many times, but Joe wouldn't respond to all calls, obviously.

"Damn... Hate to see that Joe's gone..." Casey said.

* * *

 

GTA 3's mission fifty/Snowbelle City...

"Oh, he's here! We're doomed!" Merilyn cried, as Red headed towards them.

"We'll have to try our best to survive... Get ready..." Millis (Pokemon), GTA 3's other final antagonist, said.

"...I'm ready..." Merilyn said lowly.

The combinations of their weapons' firepower were very high. But Red's Endurance ability minimized the damage, and Red's M249s drained their Body Armor health super quick. Five bullets against Merilyn, the former lover who had betrayed Red during their escape from the cops, and Millis, another essential target who had killed Red's lovable mom infront of him, ended their lives. It was over. Red finally got revenge on the final antagonists.

"We're here, Red!" Maron (Dragon Ball serise) said, exiting the vehicle with the others.

"They're dead. You got what you wanted, Red," Orson (Pokemon) said.

"Up in the sky. Your mom is very proud of you. You've avenged her death," Olympia (Pokemon) went into character again.

"I'm happy for Red, but I feel bad for the city. It could take months to restore the damage those women have caused..." Valerie said.

"Why should give two craps about this friggin' city? Our priority was more vital than Snowbelle! And besides, parts of cities get destroyed everyday! That's how this world goes!" Tracer said.

"Not saying that I disagree with you, Tracer, but I gotta grab some good recruits for my chocolate business!" Orson said.

"If you can't find a good Snowbelle recruit of two, use this!" Mei said, then she gave away her teleport device to Orson.

"Sweet, I love these! Red and girls! This is good-bye! And yes, I hadn't forgotten about 80/20 deal we discussed about days ago!" Orson said, then he ran elsewhere.

"Tracer and Mei will take us to Anistar City, Red. We hope to see you again," Valerie said.

"Au Revoir, Red," Olympia said before going to Anistar City with the other girls.

"Now, you can drop me off at Trovitopolis, Red!" Maron said.

* * *

 

GTA 1's mission forty-eight/Vermillion City/Joy's house/Deleted scene...

"Should we stop the shooting, Giselle?" Casey asked, ducking with Giselle and many others.

"It won't last long, Casey, so let's stay like this until it's over!" Giselle replied.

Later on/Deleted scene...

"Wanna join?" Ash asked Giselle and Casey, having sex with Erika (Pokemon), Sabrina (Pokemon), Audrey (Pokemon), Kathryn (Pokemon), Yellow (Pokemon), Hilda's mother (Pokemon), Shelly (Pokemon), Courtney (Pokemon; Hoenn), Flannery (Pokemon), and Liza (Pokemon; Hoenn).

"No thanks, freak! We don't go both ways!" Giselle replied.

"Yeah, we're just lesbians!" Casey said.

* * *

 

After GTA 1's mission one-hundred/Hoenn...

"Our plan failed, huh?" Christopher (Pokemon) said, walking on the road with his boss.

"Oh, shut up," Madame Boss (Pokemon), GTA 1 and 2's final antagonist, said.

"But I didn't do anything bad," Christopher said.

"I know, Christopher," Madame Boss said.

"Does this mean I'm still a co-leader?" Christopher asked.

"Yes," Madame Boss said. "Hmmm... I know we can do. Instead of having a hideout in Japan, we can build many around the world, adding great recruits, ordering them to take over the places we create, and we'll give them devices that can easily bring them to the place they're trying to reach to."

"Your solid idea makes it easier to stop Ash and to take over the world!" Christopher said.

"I love being smart!" Madame Boss said before laughing evilly. Christopher did the same laugh, albeit weaker.

* * *

 

During GTA 2's mission fifty/In a fake institution/After all prisoners got released/Deleting scene...

"Again, I'm glad I'm freed. I've got to find my adopted mother..." Brendan said; Ragyo had put him here months ago, due to their encounter in GTA 6.

"Giselle and Casey are obviously worried about me. I should call them," Johnny said, also one of Ragyo's many unfortunate targets.

* * *

 

Sometime during GTA 2/Deleted scene...

"Sorry I haven't been calling in months, guys!" Johnny was talking to Giselle and Casey on a new phone.

"Shit, Johnny, we thought you were fucked!" Giselle said.

"Where the hell were you!?" Casey asked.

"In an illegal institution. That tall lady had put me there, the same incest bitch," Johnny replied.

"HER!?" Giselle and Casey said together.

"Yeah, her..." Johnny said.

"But we're glad you're back, man!" Giselle said.

"Yeah, me, too, Giselle," Johnny said.

"Be sure to check your surroundings! We can't lose another friend!" Casey said.

* * *

 

GTA 2's mission one-hundred/Pullman, Washington...

Out of the monster truck, Madame Boss slowly moved towards Ash and Lanette (Pokemon), who were groaning in pain. She yelled, "TEAM ROCKET LIVES FOREVER, ASH!", but her knees suddenly hit the ground, and she dropped her M249s, falling ill with her nasty injuries.

"Quick, Ash!" Lanette said.

Ash held his Masamune before standing closer to his grandmom. "Team Rocket dies permanently!" Ash said, then he stabbed Madame Boss' heart, finally ending Team Rocket.

"You did it, Ash! You've eliminated Team Rocket!" Lanette said.

"And it took me, you, and our friends six friggin' months to wipe them all! So frustrating! But it's over..." Ash said.

"How long has Team Rocket been around, Ash?" Lanette asked.

"Since 1971," Ash replied.

"That four decades and three years!" Lanette said.

"Yeah, that's a long ass time. Let's leave before some Pullman rioters come here and murder us," Ash said.

"Good idea," Lanette said.

* * *

 

GTA 5/After Team Val and Oly's anti-SJW mission/Deleted scene...

"Fuck, that was so FUCKING fun! FUCK SJWs! FUCK THEM UP THE FUCKING ASS!" Giselle screamed, standing with Casey, Red, Burnet, Brigette (Pokemon), and Gohan.

"The internet's finally back to its old self. Long live it, and fuck SJWs," Casey said.

* * *

 

Before GTA 5's mission eighty-one/London/Winston's (Overwatch) headquaters/Hours before the "Team Emily commences" mission/Deleted scene...

"Freeze!" Widowmaker said, entering the main room with Zarya (Overwatch) , Reaper, Junkrat, Emily, and Roadhog.

"What is going-"

"I SAID FREEZE!" Widowmaker cut Winston off, then Winston, McCree, D.Va, Lucio, and Mercy raised their arms and hands.

"The fuck's going on!?" D.Va asked.

"Overwatch is dead, that's what's going on!" Widowmaker replied.

"There's a 100% chance that any of you won't leave here alive! Widowmaker and I were part of Blackwatch and Talon! And my real name is Gabriel Reyes, Overwatch's common enemy and leader of the discontinued Blackwatch!" Reaper said.

"And we were the ones that murdered Gerard (Overwatch), Ana (Overwatch), and Soldier 76 (Overwatch)! Blackwatch and Talon are no longer on this earth, but Team Ragyo, our powerful team, will rise, and we will take over the entire planet!" Widowmaker said.

* * *

 

GTA 5's mission one-hundred/Corvallis, Oregon/In a lab...

"I am sorry, lord Ragyo..." (Professor) Willow's (Pokemon), GTA 5's final antagonist, blood was coming out of his other twenty gunshot wounds; he had nowhere else to go but hell.

"Team Ragyo is now dead, Willow!" Plumeria (Pokemon), Moon's girlfriend, said.

"Ditto!" Moon said.

Sun (Pokemon), Moon's best friend, took the ancient balls from Willow, then he shouted, "Son of a fucking bitch!", before shooting at him with Moon, killing the last living Team Ragyo member. "I had wasted twelve days with that cocksucker... I should've rejected my quest on finding the ancient balls around Rome and made other options into killing the bullies, but Willow's words and money had gotten me into it... I'm not sure where to go next... My parents are vacationing in Seattle, and I've found out about Willow's dirty little secret..."

"Become a Team Val and Oly member! You won't be treated like a puppet, you'll have cool friends, and you'll stay rich!" Plumeria said.

"I will join the team!" Sun said.

"Not yet, though. We'll have to revive God and Satan first," Moon said, then she Plumeria, Sun, and Red left the lab.

* * *

 

Providence, Rhode Island/In an underground fight club/December 23, 2016...

"(Professor) Tetra (Pokemon)!?" Brendan was astonished to see his adopted mother here.

Tetra gasped, recognizing Brendan. "B-Brendan! Long time no see!" Tetra and Brendan finally met for the first time since 2004, twelve years. "What have you been doing for all these years?"

"The military, and other shit," Brendan replied.

"The military!? How long!?" Tetra exclaimed.

"Two years, 2009-2011. The reason I had joined was because of you," Brendan replied.

"That is nice to hear!" Tetra had been in the military longer than Brendan, five years. "How's that son of a bitch doing?"

"Birch (Pokemon)? I haven't spoken to him I had moved out of his lab," Brendan replied. Birch and Tetra had adopted Brendan when he was two years old, after Brendan's biological father, Birch and Tetra's friend, had died in his sleep. Furthermore, Birch and Brendan had never gotten along, but Tetra and Brendan were close, and Tetra had treated Brendan like a biological son. "Why have you been hiding for all these years?"

"To step away from scientific shit and live a bigger life, Brendan. I'd done a lot of it during your childhood, y'know. I was growing tired of it. Brendan, I am sorry for not saying goodbye before my long absence," Tetra said.

"No worries. At least we've reunited," Brendan said.

"I won't be here longer. I have other places to go," Tetra said.

"I've completed my objective," Brendan said.

"Looking for me was the objective?" Tetra asked.

"Yes. I'm also going through the world. I hope we have an unexpected encounter again," Brendan said, then Tetra hugged him.

"Be safe, my son," Tetra said.

"Same for you, mom," Brendan said.

* * *

 

Before July 1, 2017/In hell, the other dimension...

"Mother," Ragyo said, with Emma (Pokemon), who had recently discovered the other dimension before dragging Ragyo here, being by her side.

"Daughter," Ragyo's mother said, reuniting with her pure evil daughter.

* * *

 

In hell/July 4, 2017/After both mother and daughter's teams are merged...

"Aya!?" Koga exclaimed, distracting Aya, Tyra, and Chopper. Some others from both sides had also reunited, but people like Ryo and Talpa were unhappy to see each other, and Doomfist (Overwatch), other Talon members, and Blackwatch members were unhappy to see Reaper and Widowmaker.

"Well. This is funny," Aya wasn't lying.

"Who had killed you, Koga?" Tyra said.

"I was killed twice. First by a viper, and second by a war," Koga said.

"Are Janine and Falkner here?" Aya asked.

"They're in heaven with their lover, a woman named Roxie," Koga replied.

"MY ARMY, AND MY MOTHER'S ARMY! LISTEN!" Ragyo shouted, standing next to her mother, Moira, and Sombra. "We will all come back to life in late 2019, but how? Moira's revival orbs. They are still hidden on earth. DO NOT inform any Team Val and Oly member, Satan, and untrustworthy people about it. Otherwise, you'll get punished forever. Only contact evil and trustworthy scientists, and Moira will tell them where the revival orbs are," Ragyo said.

"Spoiler alert: You can also use my orbs to grant a wish!" Moira said.

"My Moira's a great genius!" Sombra said before slapping Moira's ass.

"Good! A special friend of mine is in heaven, and I want to her to join us," Ryo said.

"We won't fail you, Ryo," Ragyo said.

* * *

 

Yellowknife/August 3, 2017...

"Well, look at this! All nine GTA mass murderers!" Giselle said; she, Hilbert, Brendan, Ash, Moon, Casey, Burnet, Red, and Cheren were by themselves. "If we were to join a game of survival, I'd be the winner!"

"You as the winner? Oh, dear me, I've shitted on myself. So intimidated. You win," Hilbert said sarcastically.

"I've trained super hard in a facility. I'm the best," Cheren said.

"Don't forget about me training in that place! I'll own all of you!" Moon said.

"I ain't afraid of ANYBODY! So, I win!" Burnet said.

"Military training is far superior!" Brendan said.

"If the survival game would add MLB trivia questions, the winner would recieve more power! That means me!" Casey said.

"I'm a GTA killer with the biggest harem on earth! I rule!" Ash said.

The eight GTA protagonists began to argue on who was better, but Red shook his head, leaving. Deathstroke (Teen Titans), one of GTA 6's antagonists, who wasn't really dead because he had an impersonator with him during the day of that war, was looking through a pair of binoculars, and Ragyo, Ragyo's mother, Madame Boss, Clay, Willow, Brodie, and Aya, spirits, floated by his side.

"Go to Littleroot Town and check on their update," Ragyo said.

"I shall, Ragyo," Deathstroke agreed. Yesterday, after Brendan told his story to Team Val and Oly, Ragyo contacted Deathstroke.

"We saw Veran (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages; human form), Ragyo," Din said.

"Can we speak to her?" Nayru asked. "We promise we won't tell her about your plan."

"Wait for Moon to beat the impossible, and you two will be able to talk to her," Ragyo said.

Spirit Tyra appeared, floating next to Aya. "Casey and Giselle... Fuck them," Tyra said.

"They'll lose. They will all lose," Aya said.

* * *

 

London/A London graveyard...

"Can't believe they're gone..." Brendan was looking at D.Va and Mercy's tombstones; Casey, Giselle, Mei, and Tracer were with him.

"It sucks, luv... They were such great friends..." Tracer said.

"Continue to rest in peace, our friends," Mei said.

In heaven...

"Our man," D.Va and Mercy were fondling Soldier: 76 in their own private room.

"My girls," Soldier: 76 said, enjoying the fondling.

Outside the private room, Pharah and Symmetra went towards Ana, who was standing next to the private room all day, and Pharah asked, "What is wrong, mother?"

"Nothing, my daughter..." Ana replied. She was obviously hiding a secret from her close ones, and that secret was her close friendship with Soldier: 76 during the old Overwatch days.

* * *

 

Hoenn/Littleroot Town's only lab...

"Update?" Deathstroke asked Birch and other common scientists.

"Give it twelve to twenty-six months," Birch and the other common scientists were working on something special, Moira's revival orbs.

* * *

 

In hell/December 26, 2017...

"Xandir," Ragyo said, standing behind Xandir.

"My lord," Xandir turned around to see Ragyo, after glaring at the trapped and common outcasts, the hated racists and the hated rapists.

"We will leave them behind when the time comes," Ragyo said.

"You are a true lord, Ragyo!" Xandir said.

"And you'll become one of Moon's many antagonists. Try your best," Ragyo said.

A/N: Whew! Onto GTA 8! By the way, some deceased characters like Merliyn and Millis had came back to life and remained alive as of post-GTA 5. The timeline goes like this: GTA 7 > GTA 6 > GTA 4 > GTA 3 > GTA 1 > GTA 2 > GTA 5 > GTA 8. Oh, and GTA 8's chapter one will be VERY long and super dark, with backstories and explanations being in the mix.

And by the way, the lack of kudos don't bother me. I'm not doing this series for money or mega attention, and I don't beg for kudos. I'm just doing this as a hobby and for fun, I'm doing it because I'm a fan of the Grand Theft Auto games, and I'm doing it because I like crossover interactions and actions. That is all.

Total Kills: 660+

Legit Kills: 40 (Burton) (Phyco and Soliera) (Steve) (Rod) (Sheila) (Miss Danvers) (Edward and Karl) (Lionel) (Pete) (Beatrice, Mandy, Lola, Russell, Ethan, Trent, Wade, Bif, Chad, Justin, Tad, Bo, Casey (Bully), Dan, Kirby, Bob, Algernon, Cornelius, Fatty, Thad, Clint, Gurney, Leon, Otto, Lefty, Norton, and Ricky) (Jeanette) (Tyra)

Non-Weapons: Random

Weapons: Random

Total Money: Random

 

Total Kills: 660+

Legit Kills: 39 (Dulse and Zossie) (Jack) (Courtney) (Ronald) (Pryce) (Dr. Crabblesnitch) (Seth and Max) (Deirdre) (Chopper) (Zoe, Pinky, Jimmy, Davis, Tom, Troy, Derby, Bryce, Gord, Parker, Ted, Damon, Juri, Luis, Earnest, Bucky, Donald, Melvin, Edgar, Duncan, Jerry, Omar, Hal, Lucky, Peanut, and Vance) (Lila) (Aya)

Non-Weapons: Random

Weapons: Random

Total Money: Random

The End


End file.
